It Takes Two to Tango
by CiZiwejes
Summary: There are four Winchesters. Two Deans, two Sams. Oh wait! Did I mention the other two were seven and three years old? Castiel was responsible for it. A mix of everything, weechester, brotherly fluff, crack, h/c, angst. New chap's up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: None of the Winchesters, big or small belonged to me…just borrowing them. Oh yeah! I don't own Castiel either.  
**Betas**: My amazing sidekicks, bia1007 and PsiChic  
**Summary**: Castiel has had enough of the Winchester boys biting each others' heads off. Broken bonds need to be mended and he has just the perfect solution! (a/n: I think the title tells it all).

a/n: Hey everyone! I know you've been seeing a lot of me on the fandom lately, but I'm so in love with the Winchesters I couldn't resist writing another fic. I don't know whether this one could be regarded as de-aged fic but there will be a lot of Weechesters! and Winchesters around. You know you want to read it…and you know I want a review if you liked it. Okay then, tell me if this one's worth continuing.

* * *

**It Takes Two to Tango**

Chapter 1

"I've had it up here with you Dean!" Sam yelled as he motioned at his throat.

"Oh yeah? It goes right back at ya'!" Dean yelled back. He had had enough of Sam lies, about his meeting with Ruby and his bloodsucking activity that Dean was well aware off. He was not an idiot if that what Sam was thinking of. 'So much for keeping a promise made to a dying brother.'

"You know what Dean…I don't need you!"

Dean's heart skipped a beat. He felt the blood rush to his face in a violent stream and baked his eyes with scorching heat. Sighing deeply, he squinted hard and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I doubt you would…" Dean wearily responded. He had never really forgotten what Sam said to him before. In fact the words roared in his head every single day.

Sam bit his tongue, suddenly feeling guilty as hell. "Dean…" Sam tried to reach out.

"Enough Sam…I got it." Dean raised his hands in defeat then he headed for the door. "I know you don't need me anymore…a pathetic older brother, who needs this anyway?" he turned the knob and opened the door.

It made Sam stopped dead at his tracks. "I didn't mean…"

"Do whatever you want…I don't care anymore." Dean said as he stepped out into the night and slammed the door right in Sam's face.

"Damn it!"

Sam sagged down to the bed and buried his face in his hands. Dean's last words roared in his ears like thunder. 'Do whatever you want…I don't care anymore.' They broke his heart as much as his words had broken Dean's. He didn't mean what he had said. Sam needed his brother more than anything else in the world. But his loss had scared him immensely and he was so used to working alone – being alone – for four months, he had built his walls and had forgotten how much he needed Dean by his side.

However, it was not entirely his fault. Dean was not _the_ Dean he used to know and to look up to years before. His big brother Dean was strong and tough, not the emotionally fragile and vulnerable man he was today. No, he was not the Dean that Sam so desperately wanted and needed. But then, Sam doubted he was the same Sam Dean used to know either.

Sam sighed. He'd lost too much and he silently prayed to get it back, get his big brother back. With that wish, Sam collapsed into bed and closed his eyes.

……………………………….

Dean was heading nowhere else other than following where his feet are taking him. He had no intention of going to the nearest bar. He just needed some time away, away from Sam – to hide the tears that were pooling fast in his eyes. Damn! He cried so much these days.

Sam's last words were like daggers stabbing his heart - which hadn't really healed from the last assault. But he bet what he'd said to Sam before storming out was one hell of an assault too. The truth was he cared as much as ever about Sam but Sam was just too busy to notice these days. Or maybe it was he himself who was never bothered to show that he cared since he was too engrossed in his own suffering.

Maybe Castiel shouldn't have dragged him out of the pit. Maybe the so-called angel should've just left him there. At least he didn't have to witness his little brother turning into a monster at his own will when Dean before he went to hell had sacrificed everything to save Sam from becoming one. He had lost his little brother.

Oh darn it! How he wished life could be the same as it was before. Just him, Sam, his baby and some of the old school gigs involving no demons or angels. This apocalypse thing sucked out loud!

"You don't look happy."

Dean almost stumbled head over heels as Castiel appeared round the corner. '_Speak of the Devil…'_ "I have an annoying angel in a tax collector jacket following me around and the fate of the world thrown at me…how could I be happy?" Dean frowned and continued walking ahead of the angel.

"It's your destiny Dean," Castiel reminded him.

Dean swiftly turned around, shooting Castiel a deadly glare. "You know what?! I'm sick of this destiny thing!!" he retorted – eyes filled with anger and frustation. "I'm sick of fulfilling what other people want or need…how about what I want? What I need?"

Castiel's eyes looked awfully calm and it made Dean feel guilty all out of the blue. But he bit back his guilt and turned away from the so-called guardian angel - of who he doubted was really like the guardian angels his mom used to tell him about.

"What _do_ you want Dean?"

"I want my little brother back…how about that for a change?" Dean asked sarcastically. He waited for an answer but received none. Dean's shoulders sagged. Sighing deeply, he continued "Just as I thought," and walked away.

Castiel watched as Dean walked away and disappeared - swallowed by darkness of the night. The angel sighed heavily. The fighting between the Winchesters had intensified tenfold over the last days. From squabbles and bickering that occurred once in a while, it had worryingly turned into a series of severe fighting. It was frustrating and upsetting to watch as the brothers fought with one another when it had been the Winchesters' bond that made Castiel appreciate the job in the first place. He was in awe of their bond and Castiel thought it would be their best weapon to fight the apocalypse.

How could he fix the broken bond? How could he make them brothers again?

"Matt! I need help here!"

Castiel's thoughts were disturbed by a couple of young men coming out of a 24-hour mart across the road. One of them was about Sam's age and the other was in his early twenties. The older one was carrying loads of shopping bags and the younger one was having the greatest time of his life munching on a luscious apple.

"Aww Kyle…it's your turn to do the shopping…and I'm doing you a favor by coming here with you." The one called Matt replied nonchalantly. From the look of it, Castiel guessed both of them were brothers.

"Geez, you're mean!" the older one rebuked. "I liked you better when you were still a baby."

"Face it dude, I'm not a baby anymore…live with it!"

"I wish you were a baby again." The one named Kyle whispered but Castiel, being an angel of the Lord, could always eavesdrop. And he was thankful he did as he had a crazy idea pop into his head. Now he knew what to do to repair the broken bond between the Winchesters.

Castiel smirked. Neither Sam nor Dean would like this, but he was positive about it, that they would be brothers again. This one would definitely work. No doubt about it. Castiel didn't wait any longer and disappeared into thin air.

Castiel now was an angel on a mission.

…………………….

Sam woke up to the blaring sound of a truck outside the motel. The road was the main route for freight traffic and Sam started to think it was a bad idea to reside here. Neither he nor Dean was a heavy sleeper and the noise would just add to their insomnia. He quickly glanced at the motel's digital clock and saw it was half past midnight. He'd been sleeping for just one hour.

The bed across him was empty. No sign it ever held an occupant. Sam doubted the bed would be used at all tonight. It had been only one hour. When Dean was out, he would take more than an hour to return. Most likely he would only come back at dawn. Thinking of what had happened before Dean left, Sam sighed with regret.

Was he the bad one? Didn't he understand enough?

The questions weighed heavily on him. He wished he could just go back to sleep again and wake up when Dean would come back with breakfast, pretending nothing happened. But his mind betrayed him so badly Sam couldn't find the peace to sleep anymore. So, he got up and put on his jacket. He eyed the bedside table – the Impala key was there. That Dean had not taken the car meant he hadn't gone far. Maybe he was at the nearest bar getting himself drunk.

That was another thing that bothered Sam terribly. Dean seemed to be punishing himself with liquor these days. He basically had no other fluid stuffed into his system than alcohol. The habit was taking a toll on his health and alertness. Sam never missed Dean's violent heaving in the toilet every single morning no matter how hard his brother tried to cover it all up. Every time he was finished, Dean would just turn into jelly which again he covered up by faking sleep. No! Sam never missed a single thing.

Sam went to the door and opened it. Staring into the dark night, Sam inhaled deeply and let out a weary sigh before he stepped out of the motel room.

"I'm coming bro."

…………………….

It was way past midnight and Dean had nowhere to go. He was tired and he'd lost every will to move on. His feet hurt. His eyes were burning and his heartfelt like a shattered piece. Dean thought about going to the park and sleep there. He'd just go back to the motel in the morning while Sam was still asleep and would pretend nothing happened between them. Pretending had been Winchesters' pattern lately so Dean wouldn't have any problem being evasive.

Dean was passing a sweet shop when he heard a small sob – sad and mournful. He looked down as he walked by and saw a little boy plastered to the display window. The boy had a brown mop of hair which resembled a lot like Sam's when he was small. Though his feet didn't stop walking, Dean's eyes were fixed on the kid's back. His face was hidden from Dean's view and Dean had to stretch his neck to get a better look – not working.

Following his hunch, Dean stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Come to think of it, what was a kid so small doing out so late? He was supposed to be in bed, lulled to sleep with dreams of candies and happy times.

"Hey kid."

Dean crouched next to the boy, trying to be as gentle as possible. Physical contact was avoided to prevent the little guy from feeling intimidated. The kid seemed to be around three. A defensive time of your life that was. It was proven by how the boy jerked away from Dean and cowered behind the shop's wall round the alley.

Sighing tiredly, Dean gave up. He got back on his feet and was just starting to walk away when he heard soft whimpers from behind him. Dean turned around and found patches of brown hair popping from behind the wall, followed by one glassy hazel eye. Staring the kid straight in the eye, Dean felt a surge of sympathy building inside him.

"Don't be afraid…I'm here to help." Dean assured softly, almost mother-liked. He reached out to the kid with a gentle motion. "Tell me where you lived and I'll bring you home,"

The boy didn't budge and Dean had yet to get a good look at his face. But the unruly brown bangs covering the kid's face were bothering Dean so much – as much as the one hazel eye glinting under the dimmed beam from the candy shop.

"Come on now," Dean persuaded, almost pleading. There was something about the young one that made Dean swear to himself he wasn't going to leave without the boy.

"Want my brother," the boy sobbed. His breathing hitched and there was tremor in his raspy voice.

Dean's heart faltered. 'Me too, boy…me too'. "Where's your brother?"

"Dunno," the boy whined sadly.

"Aww…now, don't cry." Crying girls Dean could handle but crying little boys…Dean always had a soft spot for that. He fell for them easily. Especially when it involved a certain brown haired with wide hazel eyes boy. Since this little one resembled that certain boy so much, Dean was helpless.

"Am not!" The little one retorted.

"You are!"

"Am not!!"

Dean smirked. Irritating someone to chase away their fear was his expertise. A three-year-old was no exception. He was a natural charmer. "Now, why don't you come out and I'll help you find your brother?"

Mopped hair disappeared from sight. Dean huffed. 'This is one stubborn fella'.' He had forgotten how hard it was to handle a three-year-old. Remembering how stubborn Sammy could be when he was at that age, Dean snorted. Those were the good old days.

"Hey! How about we make it this way?" Perhaps resorting to bribery was a good idea to lure the kid out from hiding. "If you come out now, I'll buy you chocolate?"

"You lie mister…no choclit shop open now." The boy's response stunned Dean completely. What type of a kid didn't fall easily to adult's white lies?

"You're one smart ass aren't you little guy?" It was unbelievable. He was negotiating with a three-year-old.

"Mister! You cwursed!"

A pouty face popped out and Dean involuntarily yelped. He was dumbfounded as the boy emerged from the alley and stood right ahead of him with his chubby arms akimbo. Dean felt his breath catch in his chest as the boy's features became clearer to him. He was staring at such a familiar face – the mopped brown hair, the wide and round hazel eyes, the pouty lips, and the innocent feature. It was the face that had disappeared over the years which Dean only got the chance to relive once in a while by looking at old photos.

Dean wondered if he had actually went to the park, fell asleep on the bench and dreamt of their past. This had to be it! A dream!

"I'm not little!"

The demanding voice jolted Dean away from his reflection and he realized it was not a dream. What he saw was very real. Just to be sure he reached out and poked the boy's shoulder with a trembling finger. The kid was flesh and muscles, not a projected image or a figment of his imagination.

"Oww…that hurts!"

The voice…Oh my God! How could he not recognize it before? It was the ever familiar voice – the whine, the cry, the whimpers – and he'd been living with it for so long. It might be huskier now, but they never really changed.

"Sam?!" Dean braced himself for the answer.

"Ya' know my name?"

Dean was dumbfounded. He was staring at Sam. A three-year-old Sam!! And he was not dreaming.

'Castiel!' was the last word that crossed his mind.

…………………………….

Dean looked down to little Sam who now was holding his hand as they walked abreast along the forsaken street. His baby brother – mind the pun – looked awfully tired and sleepy. Once in a while the kid would yawn and rub his eyes groggily. He was basically dragging himself to follow Dean's much bigger and faster steps.

"Heya big guy? You're sleepy?" It was over Sammy's bedtime already. When they were little, he had always put Sammy to bed right after dinner, which was hours ago. The boy looked up to him and pouted.

"No!" The hazel eyes widened with determination.

"Okay! Point taken." Dean understood very well. Who was Sammy kidding? He was the one who was taking care of Sam since he was just as big as a toe. He was immune to little brother's stubbornness. Dean bent down and picked Sam up into his arms.

As if on cue, little Sam gave a big yawn. Again, he rubbed his eyes and mumbled "I'm not sleepy."

"Yeah," Dean snorted. All this was too familiar. His smile broadened when Sammy hug his neck and snuggle closer to him. Another yawn was heard and then it was replaced by tiny snores.

Dean, albeit angry at the so-called angel for de-ageing Sam, couldn't help but reminisce the feeling of being a big brother again. Yet, if Castiel dared to appear now, he intended to knock daylights out of the angel of the Lord. He wouldn't mind atoning for another sin if it meant he was going to get his payback.

"Dean?" suddenly the little one called softly. Maybe he was talking in his sleep.

Dean didn't know how to respond. In Sam's head now, his big brother Dean was not as big as this. If Sam was three years old, the Dean he knew had to be around seven. Dean cleared his throat and attempted to sound as natural as possible. "Yeah Sammy?"

The toddler tightened his embrace around Dean's neck and sighed contentedly. "I luv you," Sam whispered before the soft snores emerged again.

Dean was stupefied. He felt his eyes burned with unshed tears. So he blinked the tears away. Big brothers don't cry they said. Wrapping protective arms around Sammy's small figure, Dean inhaled deeply. "I love you too Sammy," Dean whispered back as he planted a kiss on Sammy's unkempt hair.

"Don't worry little bro…we'll work this out." He promised and continued walking towards the motel room. For the first time since their relationship was heated by dissatisfaction and treachery, Dean didn't feel nervous about coming back to Sam. How could he feel nervous when he had Sam sleeping in his arms instead of being out somewhere with the demonic bitch doing God knows what.

Twisting the doorknob, Dean wished Castiel wouldn't be in the room because he didn't know if he could hold himself back. The door opened to an unexpected sight.

"Dean?!" There was Sam, sitting on the bed – all big and grown up.

Dean gaped, disbelieving. Sammy squirmed in his arms, and his eyes cracked. Yawning, the three-year-old stretched and looked into the room. Then he giggled happily.

"Deannie!!" The little Sammy in his arms called out.

"Deannie?" Sam was perplexed, seeing Dean and the little brown haired boy in his big brother's cuddle. Then again, he was damn sure Dean was confused too judging at how his brother stupefied over a person standing before Sam.

"Sammy?!"Dean called back and it went in sync with a much younger voice.

Dean's voice.

Or to be correct, a seven year old Dean's voice.

"Holy crap!!" Dean, Sam and the mini Dean hollered in chorus.

"Castiel!!!"

TBC

* * *

a/n: There! Hope you liked it. Now a review would feed my muse! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: None of the Winchesters, young or older ones, belonged to me. Castiel too (if he ever dared to appear after what he'd done).  
**Betas**: bia1007 and PsiChic (I've been making them crazy lately...cookies for you huns)

Summary: Castiel has had enough of the Winchester boys biting each others' heads off. Broken bonds need to be mended and he has just the perfect solution! (a/n: I think the title tells it all).

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Holy crap!!" Dean, Sam and the mini Dean hollered in chorus. _

"_Castiel!!!" _

Dean's fuming shout seemed to amuse little Sammy as the boy chuckled and followed him.

"Cas…Castiel!!" He tried scrunching his face like Dean did and when he couldn't, he just continued to giggle.

"Shit!" Dean hissed. Hearing Castiel's name made him feel to punch someone. His face was flushed with anger. De-aged Sam he could tolerate. But bringing both of them, the kid versions into the future – _this future_ - was just crap. It was not funny at all if that what Castiel was trying to prove.

Another foul word was just about to escape Dean's lips when little hands covered his mouth. Dean's eyes went wide seeing Sammy wrinkle his forehead and then wiggle one finger in front of him, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Uncle Jim say cwursing bad." His face was dead serious; Dean almost laughed out loud. He had forgotten what a big geek Sam was even when he was just a baby. After all, Sammy had always been Pastor Jim's little devotee.

"Sammy!!"

Dean overlooked the fact that it was not just him, Sam and little Sammy in the room. They had an overly protective big brother in training with them; watching Dean suspiciously and ready to strike whenever he had the chance.

Cringing a little, Dean studied the seven year old version of himself. Damn! He was skinny. But he was cool even when he was a kid. When his green eyes met the boy's, Dean shuddered a little. The look in that other pair of green eyes that matched his, was murderous.

"Deannie!" Little Sam called out a little too happily.

Dean smiled. It had been so long since he last heard that nickname Deannie and honestly, he missed Sam calling him that. He bet Sam didn't even remember judging from the look on Sam's face. Unable to keep hold of the squirming toddler in his arms anymore, Dean let Sammy down and the toddler made a bee-line towards the mini Dean.

The same time little Sammy walked towards his awaiting Deannie, Sam scampered towards his big brother. No pun intended. It was amazing how two Sams who were of different size and height were doing the same thing at the same time. It was like watching a National Geographic documentary on human's physical development –one in slow motion.

"Oh God! Dean!" Sam was freaking out. Dean had never seen him so confused and horrified, even in their most terrifying hunts Sam never looked as scared as he did now. "What are you doing here?" He asked, undoubtedly overwhelmed with the situation.

"What?!" Dean didn't see that coming. How could Sam still be angry from their last fight when they had a much more important problem to deal with here?

"I…I, how come you're here if you're here…no, I mean, err…" Sam lost his words. "I thought he's you…but now you're here, he's still here and he's you…" He stuttered so badly that Dean felt like sedating Sam – make him sleep and spare him the confusion. '_So, he's not talking about the fight at all.'_

"And here I thought you were the one who got shrunk," Dean was just as confused as Sam. When he first realized it was little Sammy he was talking to, he thought Castiel had de-aged Sam and transported him to where Dean was. Dean never expected the angel to go to the extent of bringing the little version of themselves into the future.

"I went out looking for you…" Sam began telling his brother.

_Sam had been looking for him?_ Dean bit his lips, suddenly feeling guilty about the silent accusation.

"But I came back for the Impala…and you, I mean him, he was here…and he attacked me!!" Sam whined, almost childlike. He sounded as if he was feeling discontent and now was lashing out at Dean – like a young boy who'd just gotten into a bickering with the next door neighbor's son and insisted to his mom that he was the victim in the story.

"I did not!" Young Dean protested.

"Did too!" Sam retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Sissy!"

"Bossy!"

Dean huffed. Sam and uh, young Dean were staring at each others faces with sharp eyes - it sent shivers down his spine. He and little Sammy had a great start but he had no idea how Sam and little Dean got to know each other. So not a good start he guessed.

Dean was accustomed to little Sammy and well aware of the little guy's tantrum and all, what he liked and what he disliked. But Sam was not familiar with handling a seven-year-old Dean. After all, he was just three when Dean was seven and it always had been Dean handling him, not the other way round.

And by the look of it, the big Sam was acting too much like little Sammy. Dean was wondering why.

"He attacked you?" At the same time as Dean was shocked, he was proud of himself…his younger self. "And that freaked you out?"

"Are you kidding? He's the devil!" Wide hazel eyes were looking down at Dean – the look implied 'Duh?'.

Had the situation not been so weird, Dean would have laughed. Then again, what the hell? Dean snorted and his snort escalated into uncontrollable laughter. Sam pouted.

"You're sick Dean!" If only Dean knew what he'd been through.

…………………………

_-Sam's Encounter-_

_He'd returned for the Impala. The search for Dean in the nearest bars was fruitless. So Sam figured taking the Impala and starting searching high and low would be a good idea. The fight must have been a big blow to Dean that he decided to stay sober for the night. A big brother drunk after a fight was okay but a sober one spelled trouble. It meant Sam had gone to the extent of breaking Dean's heart into pieces. _

_Sam couldn't help feeling guilty. Often these days – deep down – he felt terrible and lost. Why did he insist on killing Lilith in the first place? Wasn't it because of Dean's death? Dean was back, then why couldn't he just forget everything and carry on with life? How could things have changed so much in four months? Dean used to be his whole world but now Sam's world revolved around killing and hunting Lilith. Sam was scared of himself most of the time. _

_Sighing, Sam headed for the motel room and stopped dead in his tracks seeing the door slightly ajar. He remembered locking the door before leaving a while ago and there was no sign of breaking and entering._

_This meant Dean was back._

_Unsure of how he should act in front of Dean, Sam contemplated to back down. Maybe he should disappear for the night and come back later in the morning. But he was beat and running wouldn't fix things. Perhaps they should talk._

_Sam made up his mind. He would speak up to Dean tonight and this time, it was going to be a man to man talk. Not another siren-induced assault and anger-ridden attacks that didn't promise any solutions to their fading bond._

_Dean was after all the only family he had left, his brother. Sam wondered how their father would have reacted seeing them like this. He sighed again. Thinking about John added to the pain._

_Pushing the door, Sam called "Dean…" and went wide-eyed as he looked down to a young boy with the all too familiar freckles and green eyes._

"_Who are you and where's Sammy?" The boy asked as he leveled the shotgun at Sam._

_Sam recognized the shotgun as being Dean's first and no one could handle it better other than Dean himself. _

"_Dean?" He asked breathless._

"_How d'ya know my name?" _

_Sam's breath caught. 'He IS Dean!'_

_The aim didn't go down and knowing the history of their arsenal, the shotgun was not loaded with rock salt. The rock salt thing was kind of new. He was not going to take any chances of his head being blown into pieces by a kid - his kid big brother! _

"_Whoa! Whoa! Dean!" Sam was confused and he thought he was seeing things. But the little Dean was pretty much real! _

"_Where's Sammy?" Dean cocked the shotgun and Sam's blood ran cold. The weapon didn't even shake in the boy's grasp._

"_Dude! I am Sammy!" That was the last time he was going to address himself as Sammy._

_The young boy brought the shotgun down. Sam exhaled a relieved breath. That had been pretty easy. _

"_You're nuts!" And the shotgun was back in action._

_Maybe Sam had spoken too soon. Come to think of it, who he was kidding? He was talking to a younger version of Dean – whose Sammy was just a baby. Telling Dean that he was his Sammy - when Sam was a lot bigger than John - was so wrong and so twisted; Sam was asking himself the same question. 'Are you nuts?'_

"_Okay…Dean, look around you." He asked and hoped he was doing the right thing. "You see…you're in my motel room."_

"_Hell no! Me and my Sammy were here for three days now." _

"_What?!" _

_Though shocked, Sam's heart warmed up hearing how Dean had addressed him as 'my Sammy'. Still he didn't let his guard down. A young Dean was a good shooter, nearly as good as the grown up Dean. The last thing he wanted to do was to mess with the young boy's mind._

_Sam looked around. Suddenly the well-locked memories from the back of his mind flashed right before his eyes. He knew he had seen this place somewhere before. It was back in 1986. He couldn't remember much but he knew Dad had left him and Dean in the motel room for five days. It was Dean who took care of him the whole time Dad was away. _

"_No way…"Sam hissed through his teeth._

_Looking down at the younger – much younger – Dean, Sam had come to realize how young Dean had been when the responsibilities of taking care of his little brother were thrust upon him. At seven years old, Dean was skinny and small. Yet his eyes were determined and alert. _

"_Give me Sammy back or I'll blast your head off!" Dean warned as he got impatient with the waiting. _

"_Dean…actually I'm your Dad's friend." Sam tried faking a story. "He came back a little while ago, took Sammy with him and left me behind to give you the message." It was quite convincing Sam thought; he would have fallen for that story anytime._

"_You think I'm stupid?" Dean rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. "If Dad was gone, the Impala wouldn't have been here! Where's Dad?" Now he had a new idea in his mind._

_Sam cringed. He had forgotten about the Impala. At seven, Dean was not even old enough to be allowed driving a car, much less to be trusted with the Impala. But then, at seven Dean was already vigilant; Sam was impressed. He had to change his tactics._

"_Okay…you got me boy!" Sam smirked, pretending to look like a bad guy on TV. "You are really smart…thought I could fool you, I was wrong." _

"_What d'ya mean punk?" _

_Sam raised a brow. Even that young, Dean already had acquired some 'extraordinary' vocabularies. Maybe he had been too alert to his surroundings._

"_You see Dean," Sam started. "Sammy's safe and sound with my partner outside…but if I don't come out in two minutes, you can say bye-bye to your Sammy." He almost cringed at how evil he sounded. Threatening a seven year old, pah! What a shame!_

_Instantly the alertness in Dean's green eyes was replaced with sheer fear making Sam feel so damn guilty. 'He is just a boy!' Sam kept telling himself that._

"_You put one scratch on Sammy…I swear to God, I'd kill you and your partner!" Dean retorted – his voice a raspy air. His breath hitched and his features turned dark. But the look in his eyes was what scared Sam the most. It was murderous and vengeful, it made Sam's skin crawl._

_Sam swallowed dryly. "Now, why don't you be a good boy and hand me the shotgun?" He reached out a hand, hoping silently Dad hasn't taught Dean the art of hand-to-hand combat yet. When Dean shoved the barrel towards him Sam silently gave his thanks. _

_What Sam had forgotten was that Dad had taught Dean close combat at the early age of five. _

_As soon as he released the shotgun, the oldest Winchester plunged onto Sam, tackling him down to the floor. Sam, too aghast to react was brought down without much effort. The next second he was alert, Dean was all over him – on his head, on his chest – all kicking and punching, Sam didn't even have the time to breathe._

"_Dean! Dean!" Sam called desperately. "Dean! Listen to me!" But the skinny hands and feet kept coming fast and furious. Sam had to pull his knees into a crouch to prevent further injuries._

"_Deannie!!!" Sam cried, almost whining. It was a distressed cry of a little brother for his big brother. Sam didn't even know where he got the name Deannie. It came out unexpectedly. _

_Suddenly, the blows stopped. _

_Sam cracked an eye open and looked up. Young Dean was looking down to him with mouth agape and emerald eyes wide with disbelief. Taking advantage of the timeout, Sam inched away from the towering little guy. Geez! This guy was strong for someone so small and so young! But then, it was Dean._

_The seven-year-old gazed intently into Sam's brown eyes. Whether his mind was playing tricks on him or it was really recognition that Sam saw glimmering in the green eyes, he couldn't tell. _

_The young boy's eyes narrowed into slits before he muttered "Sammy?"_

_Dean's big brother sensor was telling him something. It was telling him that this big and tall guy was really his Sammy. He could always recognize Sammy's distress calls. They made his inside squirm– it was like having a sixth sense. And then, those eyes – those pleading puppy eyes – confirmed his gut feeling. This freaking giant was Sammy!_

_Sam pushed himself up and studied Dean. The little guy looked like he could collapse anytime soon. His face was ashen white, pale with confusion and tension._

"_Holy shit!" Dean cursed. _

_Sam cringed._

"_Whatever you are thinking…count me in big bro." _

"_You've grown!" Dean's scrutinizing eyes went up and down Sam's figure. Sam blushed._

"_It's more like you've shrunk Dean."_

"_You're a giant!" There was annoyance lacing the remark._

"_And you're grumpy." Sam snorted then coughed to cover when Dean shot him a deadly glare. They stared at each other for a few seconds – catching their breath and trying to digest the situation._

"_This is crazy!" Dean was the first to rebuke and that was when Dean – the thirty year old Dean – came in, carrying a toddler in his arms._

"_Deannie!!"_

_And Sam's ease went straight into the drain, replaced by another round of panic._

…………………………

"You've lost to a seven-year-old?!"

Sam couldn't apprehend whether it was shame or amusement embedding Dean's tone.

"It's you Dean! A seven year old you that is!" Sam defended his ego.

"So?"

The younger Winchester – not the youngest any longer - grunted, annoyed for sure. He decided to let it be and turned his attention towards the little brothers. Little Sammy was telling something to his Deannie; he was breathless and enthusiastic. His limbs flailed aimlessly as he continued with the story. Meanwhile his older brother patiently listened to the story – not once showing any sign of boredom.

"Is that…me?" Sam gawked at the sight of the little version of himself. They didn't have many childhood photos and Sam didn't remember how he looked when he was a baby.

"No Sam." Dean grinned when Sam looked at him confused. "That is Samantha!" He reassuringly patted Sam's shoulder.

Sam hissed in reply. "Did I really talk that much?"

Dean smirked. "You should have listened to yourself the first time you used the potty!"

"You're disgusting!"

"Hey! I'm the one who had to listen."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"So, you think Castiel did this?"

"I don't think, I know," stressed Dean, utterly confident with himself. Only the so-called angel could mess with time warps. If he could bring Dean back into the past, he very likely could bring the little ones into the future.

Sam sighed wearily. _This is so not the right time to attend to little kids_. What was Castiel thinking? He was speechless until he felt a slight tug at his jeans. Sam looked down and jumped at the round emerald eyes looking up to him.

"If you were Sammy…how come my Sammy's here?" The little Dean pointed towards the giggling toddler – now finding Sam's laptop amusing. He was tapping away at the keys and clapping happily, then he tapped again and the process repeated itself.

Scratching his head, Sam crouched – facing his little big brother and looking at him straight into the eyes. "We are both Sammy."

Adult Dean smirked hearing how Sam addressed himself.

"That is Sammy…and you are Sammy?" Little Dean was confused. "Who is the real Sammy here?" He wanted an explanation.

Sam's face scrunched. How could he explain this to a seven-year-old and not mess with his mind? "Umm…Dean?" Sam looked up to his big brother, asking for assistance. Dean should know himself better than anyone.

Dean sighed. What would Sammy do without him? With his arms crossed, Dean said "Listen dude! This might sound ridiculous but a friggin' angel has brought you and your brother back from the past into the future using a time travel machine."

"Dean?!" Asking Dean's assistance was definitely the wrong decision. Sam should have known his older brother always chose to be very direct and outright.

"What?!"

"Stop!" Sam snarled.

Dean huffed irately. The second before Sam asked for his help, and the next he wanted him to stop. Little brothers! They were unpredictable.

"Whoa! Whoa! You said angel?" The younger Dean backed away a few steps. His expression was cynical, implying what he had in his mind. '_These fellas' must be some crack-up nuts on the loose!_'. "There's no such thing."

"Well…there were angels and they're a bunch of ass…umph!" Dean wasn't able to finish the sentence when Sam darted at him and smothered his mouth. He struggled to get free and shoved Sam away. "What the…?"

"Shut up Dean!" Sam ordered as he pulled the young one away from Dean.

"Dean?" The boy was perplexed. "You're Sam, which means…that's me?!"

Sam's eyes widened. The kid was smart - making a deduction from his own observation.

"I'm cool!" The older Dean sneered and wiggled his brows cockily.

The younger Dean studied his older version then he looked at Sam and back to Dean again.

"You're short!" The young one cringed. "That means I'm going to grow up short! Damn!"

Sam had to stifle a laugh seeing Dean's face. His older brother's face turned red and his jaw dropped.

"Wait you little brat..!" Without warning Dean lunged towards his younger self in an attempt to teach the kid for calling him short. Luckily Sam was standing between both Deans. He tackled Dean and pushed him away from the seven-year-old. "Let me go Sam!"

"Dean…brace yourself, he is you!"

"He's annoying!" Dean panted.

"Yeah! Because he is you!"

Sam sat Dean down on the bed, restraining his big brother from getting up by holding his shoulder. He motioned for Dean to take a deep breath and let the anger out. Fortunately Dean complied with him.

"What did you mean because he's me?" Dean glared at Sam.

Sam shook his head tiredly. He turned and looked at young Dean and Sammy – now sitting at the table, admiring Sam's laptop.

"What are we going to do about them…us?"

"Do we have an option?"

Both older Winchesters sighed.

They were so screwed!

TBC

* * *

a/n: Oh yeah! How's that? Did it meet your expectation? More are coming in the next updates, there'll be brotherly fluff, h/c ahead. If you were confused with which Dean or Sam was doing the talking...um, tell ya' the truth, I was confused too. Now, if you liked it...you know I'd like those endorphin-releasing review, so that I could go wee!! And PsiChic, hope you'll get well soon *hands you some cookies*. Thanks for reading everyone. Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Dean and Sam are not mine but my heart is theirs.  
**Beta**: bia1007 and PsiChic

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"_Do we have an option?"_

"What option? Leave them? Dump them elsewhere?" The way Sam said those words suggested he was not in favor of the options – neither of them would be Dean's choice anyway. They really didn't have any other way than to go with the flow – Castiel's flow.

Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply as he watched the boys play with his laptop.

"Deannie, what's this?" Little Sammy asked, hands tracing the laptop's frame with a slightly open mouth.

His big brother contemplated for a while before he confidently answered "Must be some sort of a TV…ya' know, the newest one." Nodding his head eagerly, Dean's face showed pride.

"No pictures?" Pointing a finger towards the screen, Sammy looked at his Dean, face filled with hope.

The seven year old bit his lower lips, looking around for something. "Guess the power is off," he randomly assumed.

"Buttons?" Sammy ran his chubby fingers on the keypad – tapping onto one or two in the process.

The big brother scratched his head, pouting a little. Though Sammy's questions were getting on his nerve, he patiently answered "Umm…the remote?" The confidence was elusory.

Sammy looked at his brother with his brown eyes big and bright. "Really?!" Then he studied the 'remote' again and said "Cool!"

And the confidence returned to the older brother's face.

Sam was astonished. He could see complete trust in Sammy's eyes towards his big brother. It was clear that to that little one, Dean was his hero. On the flipside, Dean was a giver, unwilling to give up until he had fulfilled Sammy's wish. Sammy was Dean's everything – his purpose in life to protect and to fulfill, his religion.

Even the way Dean attended Sam's one word questions was fascinating. He always seemed to know whatever Sammy meant with his words.

Unknowingly, Sam's lips curled. He turned around, looking at the older Dean. His Dean. His big brother was deep in thought. Rubbing his face with his hands, Dean seemed to be carrying a heavy burden. Sam's smile quickly faded.

"Hey! What's up?" Sam sat on the bed across Dean's, positioning himself right in front of his brother – something he had avoided doing for quite some time now.

"I think this is my fault…" Dean quietly whispered. One hand cupping the back of his neck, rubbing it as if Dean had acquired a massive headache and was trying to lessen it with a quick massage.

"How?"

"I asked something from Castiel." Dean confessed.

Sam nodded. He knew the angel was in favor with Dean, not always in a pleasant manner though.

Earlier, when Dean had returned from hell, he cherished the fact that Dean was pulled back to life by an angel. An angel was looking after Dean. That was great! He was a bit jealous though. Instead of an angel, he got a demon watching his back, following him anywhere he went – _and he prayed every day and night_, a true believer when Dean was not.

But also he was happy for Dean, getting an angel to save you meant you had God watching over you. That was everything a little brother could ask for, well, that was everything he ever prayed for – for God to protect Dean because he had been protecting everyone – especially Sam - but had nobody to really protect him. Sam? Sam wished he was protecting Dean, but always it turned out he was the one that need protection.

So, when Dean told him he got his back watched by an angel, Sam was thankful. Maybe God was listening to him after all, answering his prayers. Now however, Sam was not so sure if he was still jealous of Dean. The angel proved to be different from what Sam had imagined. No halos, no feathered wings, no face filled with passion and love, no caring thoughts and no words of comfort and wisdom.

Well, at least he was better compared to Uriel. Sam thought that other angel could be a half-breed – _well, if angel and demon were allowed to make love_. The hatred he had embedded in his eyes was so intense it pierced through Sam's heart – killing him inside. And the fact that he was an angel just made him worse than any demon they had met. Sam shuddered at the thought.

"What?"

Dean huffed out a tired sigh and shook his head. "Nothing."

The problem with them now was they talked less and were keeping more and more from each other. Stealing a glance at the younger kids, Sam hoped his Dean could be more like Sammy's Dean – to answer his questions and to fulfill his wishes in any way he could. But then, for the answers to work their miracle Sam had to have complete trust in Dean, just like little Sammy had in his brother. It was trust that was missing between them these last months.

"Deannie…sleepy."

The soft whines made the older boys turn their heads towards the younger ones. Sammy was swaying back and forth on his chair. His eyes were droopy and the effort to keep them open was futile. Immediately the big brother went into protection mode. The seven year old pulled his little brother closer and leaned him against his side.

Sam was distracted by a movement. He looked up and found Dean standing by the bed. "Dean?" His brother's face held that look – the ever-protective look.

When Dean moved towards the boys, Sam couldn't help but be on alert. He didn't want Dean hurting his younger self. He had seen it before and he knew Dean was capable of doing that in his recent state of mind. Sam stood up, ready to go between them.

Instead of going to the boys, Dean went for his duffle. He rummaged for something, took out a clean shirt and handed it to the seven year old.

"Go wash your face." His voice was commanding. "And change into this."

The little one was perplexed. "What are yo…" He was stopped with Dean's sharp glare.

"No questions young man…go now!" Sam hadn't heard that tone for a long time now. It was the demanding big brother's tone he had missed since Dean gone to hell. "After you've finished, you are going to bed."

"Sammy?" The young one asked as he looked down to his baby brother, tucked under his chin and completely lost to the world in his noisy slumber.

Dean got up. He was about to take Sammy away from the little big brother but he knew better. Dean would never give up Sammy to anyone - even to Dad - when he was suspicious. So he stopped and suggested "Why don't you lay him on the bed?"

Sam watched as the younger Dean scrutinized the older one warily and then eyed longingly at the bed. The boy must have been tired himself. When little Dean carefully cupped his baby brother into his arms and carried him towards the bed, Sam saw his big brother's lips curl into a smile. This invoked one on Sam's lips. Dean always had a soft spot for children, no matter how much he refused to admit it. Come to think of it, children liked Dean better than him. If not any other kids, Sam liked Dean when he was a kid. Even now he liked Dean, no questions - just reminders.

After tucking Sammy in, Dean dashed to the bathroom, glanced lovingly at his baby brother and shot a warning glare towards the older men and closed the door. They heard the water run in the sink and before they could even twitch a muscle, the seven year old was out again.

The sight before him made Sam chuckle. A grown man's shirt was way too big for a seven-year-old kid. Young Dean looked like as if he was wearing a blanket. One shoulder was exposed as the shirt sloppily fell out of place. It reached Dean's knees and the sleeves covered his entire arms, leaving skinny hands protruding from the shirt. Sam fell on the bed with fits of laughter.

His laughter didn't last long when both Deans stared at him with the same murderous look that said 'Laugh all you want smartass…you'll pay in the morning.' He gathered himself back together and coughed warily. One Dean was already hard to handle, he didn't want two Deans teaming up to bring him down, not when little Sammy was sound asleep and was off any help.

"Guess we need to go shopping tomorrow." Sam grinned like an idiot.

"Yeah, but for now…this will do." Dean looked at his mini self and pointed to the bed. "Now, you sleep."

The kid pouted. "You're bossy!" He grunted irately but still following the order.

"Well, live with it dude." Dean smirked devilishly. "This is you talking."

The young Dean rolled his eyes as he climbed in the bed, next to Sammy – who was sprawled across the bed and snoring softly without worry. Not bothering to shove his baby brother aside, Dean curled himself into the vacant space beside the youngest Winchester, throwing one protective arm across Sammy's chest. The toddler, recognizing the touch, snuggled in closer towards his big brother and burrowed himself deeper into Dean's embrace.

Dean's green eyes wandered around the room, giving the older Winchesters one last look, before his lids finally dropped. Somehow he trusted the two men without any doubt. In a way, they felt like family.

Sam and Dean watched as both young kids slumbered, feeling warm and fuzzy inside for all that mattered. Watching the kids, the boys felt surges of emotions flowing through them. However as green eyes met hazel ones, they both shied away.

"So, where you'll be sleeping Dean?" Realizing his older brother had given up his bed for the kids, Sam felt a pang of sympathy building inside him.

"Don't worry Sammy…I will not invade your bed, unless you want me to." Dean smirked mischievously.

"You're gross!"

A pillow flew towards Dean, smacking him right on the face. Dean laughed like a maniac as he walked towards the couch with the pillow tucked under his arm. He double checked the room, making sure they had salted the possible entrances and confirming there was no sign of demonic activities around. Now that they had two young ones to look after they had to double the precaution. When he was satisfied, Dean tumbled to the couch – feeling exhausted and drained all of a sudden.

As gentle as possible, Sam pulled the cover over the sleeping kids and went to his bed. He took off his sneakers and lay on the bed, arms crossed under his head. When his feet touched the blanket, Sam frowned. Making a mental note to ask for an extra blanket from the hotel manager tomorrow, Sam kicked the blanket off the bed.

His action didn't escape Dean's eyes.

"Why did you kick that blanket away…you having a cold is the last thing we'd need."

"I'm all warmed up…take it if you want to."

"No, thanks…I'm hot!" Dean smirked, knowing immediately Sam's intention.

Sam rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like '_Idiot big brothers'_. He turned towards Dean, saw his brother closing his eyes and wondered where Dean had gone earlier. Dean looked awfully tired.

"We're taking care of them huh?"

"Yeah…we'll be doing babysitting until I find Castiel." Dean slurred.

"Then?"

"Then I'll kill him!" The drowsiness was overtaking Dean almost completely.

"Dean…?"

"Okay, I'll talk to him, make him send them back…and then I'll kill him."

Sam shook his head with disbelief. He wanted to ask more questions, but seeing Dean dozing off, he decided it was best to save them for tomorrow. Listing to his side, facing the other bed, Sam studied the little brothers. Watching them buried into each other, he hardly could believe those kids used to be him and Dean. Guess time could change everything.

"Hey Sam? If you were so warmed up, what do you need the socks for?"

Sam looked down to his feet. He was wearing double layers of socks. It was a cold night but Sam's face felt hot all of a sudden. Covering his face with a sling of an arm, he hid the blushes on his cheeks from Dean's peeking eyes.

"Shut up Dean!"

When he heard Dean giggle, Sam's lips curled into a faint smile.

As the digital clock showed 2.30, Sam was already fighting the demon within him in his soundless sleep.

…………………………………

Sam didn't feel like he had been sleeping for long when he felt a vibration next to his ears. Driven by habit, his eyes snapped open and he reached for his cell he had kept next to his pillow. A call during this time of the night, Sam knew who the caller was.

"Ruby…" Sam whispered as he read the numbers on the display. His thumb stroked the received button, contemplating whether to accept or reject the call.

"Deannie…"

Despite of the waiting call, Sam was distracted by a tiny voice coming from the bed next to his. Little Sammy in his sleep had found his way into his big brother's shirt and now the kids looked as if they were conjoined twins who shared the same shirt. Sam chuckled at the sight.

Then he looked back at the display and without hesitation, he pressed the reject button. Giving it a second thought, he switched off the phone, knowing if there was any distress call Dean's cell was on.

Tossing the phone onto the bedside table, Sam switched off the bedside lamp and went back to sleep.

Only Sam didn't realize he was not the only one who had the habit of waking up to a vibrating phone. Dean was woken from his slumber as soon as Sam's phone started vibrating, even before Sam himself. When Sam hesitated on receiving the call, Dean waited anxiously. His heart pounded so hard he thought it was going to explode.

Dean breathed in with relief when Sam rejected the call and shoved the phone away. As he closed his eyes, and tried to go back to sleep, Dean smiled – thinking Castiel must have done what he did out of desperation and maybe it was not such a bad idea after all.

………………………………

Sam bent down to lace his sneakers, ignoring the hovering emerald eyes set upon him. Dean had gone to get breakfast, leaving him to babysit the young ones. It was unfair. He was still sleeping when Dean went out, and only woke up from the sound of little Sammy singing nursery rhymes in the shower.

The boys took too long in the bathroom and he was left with no hot water. A cold night without a blanket on and an early morning shower without hot water, Sam thought life couldn't be more unfair

Now, he had his big brother – in a kid form - scrutinizing him closely while he was dressing. It was getting on his nerves.

"What?!" Sam looked up, throwing his arms and heaving his shoulders, greeting young Dean with a less patient look.

The little Dean had been watching him since he started putting on the jeans and never turned his eyes away from him.

"How come you grew up so big?"

Sam's annoyance melted and was replaced with an amused chuckle. "That's because I ate my veggies Dean."

Dean winced. "What are you? A girl?"

"Urgh! You're unbelievable!"

"Sammy is a girl…" Dean sang a little too merrily.

Sam gritted his teeth in an attempt to curb his anger. "Well…at least I'm not growing up short!" He teased and got his payback when Dean stopped singing and glared at Sam with narrow slits.

"I wanna' be big like you." Little Sammy pointed to Sam with eyes so big and wide.

Flashing the seven-year-old a victory smile, Sam said "You know what Sammy…you are going to be bigger than shortie here." He peeked at Dean's direction and that was when he saw the kid lurching towards him. My! He had no time to evade the attack and was brought to the bed – Dean on top of him.

As if on cue, big Dean opened the door, carrying breakfast boxes in his arms.

"And now who's the stronger one?" Dean – the little Dean – threw his arms up in the air and yelled a winning cry. The young boy leapt away from Sam and did a victory dance on the bed while Sammy happily followed his big brother's groove.

Looking at his big brother – who stood by the door slack-jawed – Sam felt his face warm with embarrassment. This was the second time he lost to little Dean and what was more embarrassing was this time it happened in front of Dean.

"Oh Sammy! You're helpless without me." Dean shook his head and went to the table, passing the three boys on the bed – two of them still dancing and the oldest one still blushing. "Come and get your breakfast." Dean called and later cringed at how fatherly he sounded.

The kids jumped off the bed and scrammed towards the table. Sam was the last to arrive and gingerly took a seat across little Sammy – at the same time throwing a menacing glare at little Dean.

Dean smacked the back of Sam's head. "Stop acting like a kid Sam!"

"Am not!" Both Sam and Sammy retorted with the same pout.

Dean rolled his eyes. Some things never changed.

"Eat your breakfast and then we'll go shopping," Dean sat next to Sam, facing his younger self who was looking at the meal in front of him without blinking. The kid stared at the extra big cheesy sandwich and the apple pie slice with awe and then glanced at Sammy's – the same meal minus the pie but with a mini action figure for a side dish – and back to his meal again.

"Why are you not eating?" Dean asked.

"Are these all mine?" The kid pointed to the food and looked up to Dean.

"Yeah! You don't like it?"

The seven-year-old shook his head frantically and beamed. "No…it's just that I never ate this much before." He looked at Sammy and smiled seeing his baby brother gobbling his food without mercy.

Sam smiled sadly hearing the boy's response. He had been spending so much time with Dean when they were growing up and actually remembered very well his big brother always gave up eating to make sure he went to bed with a full stomach.

Dad went out a lot and most of the times he returned later than he intended to. Then the ration that was left behind would never be able to fill up two hungry growing up boys. There was not even enough to fill up one child. Dean was the one who would give up his meal for Sam and would only eat what was left from Sam's plate. Sometimes there was none left because Sam wasn't able to think about other people when his brain was mainly a baby's brain.

But Sam was glad his brain didn't take too long to start growing like an adult's. As soon as he knew what sharing meant, Sam always left half of the portion for Dean, so both of them went to bed without being hungry but content.

Most of the time, Sam thought Dean's unbelievable and sometimes compromising appetite was driven from the things he was not able to have when he was younger. He was not choosy on what he was about to eat and he never wasted any meal that was given to him, unless it came out in violent heaves due to sickness and concussions which always led to puking.

"Hey! We don't do that pansy talk." The older Dean pointed a finger to the younger one's face. "Leave that to Sam and Sammy here…now eat."

Sam didn't miss the red tinge on Dean's cheeks and he couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Hey! What's this?" The younger Dean pulled a layer of green from his sandwich. It was lettuce.

"Salad." Dean answered bluntly without looking up from his breakfast.

"Duh?!" The boy gave that look which said '_I can see that, you moron'_. "What is it doing in here?"

"Just eat it already!" Dean ordered, so daddy-like.

The seven year old cringed, put the salad to where it belonged – on the plate, and ate the sandwich heartily.

"You shuwun woo wat…" Sammy mumbled with his mouth full.

"Sammy, don't talk with your mouth full." Sam wiggled one finger in front of Sammy's face.

"Sowwee…" Sammy immediately swallowed his chunks and continued "Veggies good for you."

"Shut up Sammy!" His big brother seemed not to be pleased with the idea of eating vegetables.

Sam was surprised himself. Dean was supposed to know himself better than anyone. Vegetables didn't go well with Dean Winchester. It was not human food Dean said. To him everything that was green was cow food. So why in the world would Dean buy a sandwich with salad in it for himself, his younger self that is?

"Deannie, veggies makes you big," Sammy continued babbling, his arms were spread wide as he looked at Sam and Dean, thinking of something. "Like him." Sammy decided and pointed towards Sam.

In an instant, Sam figured out everything. He looked at Dean - who was eating quietly as if nothing had happened - and grinned like an idiot.

"Don't even think about it Sam," Dean warned.

Sam snorted as he raised his arms in defeat. He was so not going to start a war at breakfast. They might send the food to fly around the motel room and have to flee from there without further notice.

But he couldn't resist, just for this one time.

"Nice try Dean!"

"Eat Sam! Or do you want me to stuff it for you?" Dean turned to Sam with face as dark as a cloudy sky.

Sam stifled a laugh and started eating. This felt so good!

TBC

* * *

a/n: Okay, okay…I know the chapter is lame, huhu. But still hope you'd like it. If you can figure out what Dean was trying to do at the end of the chapter, you have a bunch of cookies waiting for you. Okay now, if you like the chapter, please review or I would just have to delete it and rewrite it all over. Thank you for reading! Love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.  
Betas: My dedicated and committed bia1007 and PsiChic (love them to bits)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sam heaved a grumble of dissatisfaction as he scanned the canned food section. Dean had made him shop for milk and food, while he got the privilege to shop for the kids' outfits – insisting that Sam's choice would end up with girly clothes and they could save time by shopping separately. Shopping alone wasn't the real problem though.

What troubled him the most was that Dean –little Dean – decided to tag along, saying he knew the right thing to buy because he cooked for the family. Bossy kid! Everything Sam put in the shopping cart didn't agree with him. This kid was fussier than Dean himself. Oh wait! He _was_ Dean.

Sighing deeply, Sam wished he'd be shopping alone.

"Why didn't you stay with Dean?" Sam asked as he read the label on the canned tomato soup.

"Tomato? You've got to be kiddin' me!" Dean rolled his eyes, clearly disliking Sam's choice of food.

"Dude, you know what, that attitude…it's what keeping you short." Sam snarled but he put the can back to the rack anyway.

"Well, at least it spares me from getting my mouth stuffed with that cow food you're going to buy." Dean was quick with his response.

"Urgh!" Sam felt like strangling the boy at that very moment. "Why don't you go and stay with Dean?" Now Sam realized he didn't handle kids very well. Old women he could handle, but kids, he was terrible with them. He had less patience than Dean.

"He was no fun!" Dean folded his arms behind his head.

"And you think I am fun?" Sam asked, annoyed. But at the same time he enjoyed the thought little Dean regarded his grownup self as no fun when all the while his big brother insisted to be Mr. Hilarious himself.

"Sort of." The kid heaved his shoulders and started whistling as he continued walking down the alley.

"Hey! What do you mean sort of?" Sam called and pushed the trolley, going after the young boy. "Dean! Wait up!"

Sam was just about to reach the dairy section when he felt a hand grasping his shoulder. He turned around, half-expecting to see Dean and little Sammy.

What he saw made him jerk away from the figure standing behind him. Sam stumbled to the floor, knocking the trolley down with him as he fell. His heart was beating frantically, his chest hurt. Everything happened so fast he didn't have the time to think.

Sam watched with horror as it reached out for him. He cowered away, moving out of reflex. His mind was hazy with fear. _'Dean…Dean…Dean…'_ His heart chanted Dean's name. Never before he felt so scared like he was now. Hazel eyes frantically searched for the familiar face, the face nowhere to be found. So Sam stared at the bright colored guy towering above him.

The confused clown looked at him, feeling worried and guilty for invoking such a response. He was just trying to offer a balloon to that gangly guy's kid. But one pat on the shoulder and the shaggy haired man fell on his butt, dumbfounded – his face was white as a sheet and his breathing frantic. What the heck?

When the ever-smiling guy squatted ahead of the man, he was brought down to the floor by a sprinting kid that appeared out of nowhere. What?! The guy's kid? The boy looked at him with a deadly glare that sent shivers down his spine.

"Stay away from him!" Dean shook a fist, ready to strike if he needed to.

"You guys are nuts!" The clown mumbled before he got on his feet and quickly walked away, thinking of quitting the job as the mall's mascot.

Dean watched intently as the clown scrambled away. He hated clowns. They made Sammy cry. _Sammy?!_ He turned towards Sam, who was still sprawled on the marble tiles, speechless and dazed. Dean's face fell seeing the terrified look on Sam's face. So the fear lingered on when he was grown up.

"You 'kay?" Dean knelt beside Sam, squeezing his little brother's - _who was not so little anymore_ - knee, grounding him.

Sam looked at him wild**-**eyed, as if searching for something.

"Hey! It's gone." Dean's voice was gentle and soothing. The look on Sam's face made his stomach churn. Though he had seen worse, it was better to see Sam cry than to see sheer panic in his eyes. But when Sam's muscles relaxed under his touch, Dean smiled. The big guy was going to be okay.

Sam looked at Dean, confused. "What happened?"

"Twenty sumthin' and you're still afraid of some freakin' clowns huh?" Sarcasm was Dean's way of comforting. He didn't do well with sissy talk. Big or small, he was not going to start now. "Guess being tall didn't help much."

Sam shrugged and scrambled to his feet. That was embarrassing! He looked around and sighed with relief seeing it was just the two of them in the alley.

"Don't worry Sammy…it's only the two of us." Dean snorted.

Sam hissed. "Sam, it is Sam."

"Well, you're much like Sammy to me right now." Dean studied Sam. The big guy was gripping the cart, white knuckled. There was still a slight tremble running through his body, Dean could see. Snickering, he punched Sam's arm.

"Oww!" Sam yelped, rubbing the sore spot on his arm. "What's that for?"

"Nothin'." Dean wiggled his brows. "Just wanna' check if there's still any meat left in you." He continued walking, whistling a Metallica tune.

Sam just stood there, speechless. Somehow the punch had been able to calm his frantic heartbeat and bring him back from his fear. If he wouldn't have known better, he'd thought the little Dean was actually watching out for him – taking care of his little brother who was bigger than himself.

For the first time since his encounter with the kids, Sam felt at ease with the situation. Maybe having young Dean shopping with him was not really that bad.

…………………………

"It's okay Sammy…it's gone." Dean pulled little Sammy to his chest, hugging him tight. He kept his wary eyes on the clown, swearing if it turned around and gave them one last look, he was so going to knock him out for good.

Fortunately, that didn't happen. The clown was rushing away from them and was heading towards the manager's office at the end of the building.

"Shh…hush now Tiger." Dean shushed Sammy and brushed the little boy's back tenderly. Sam's screams had softened to tiny whimpers. He pulled himself away from Dean and looked at him with glassy brown eyes.

"It goed 'way?" The toddler asked, looking around warily, his hands clutching Dean's jacket with an iron grip, his little body still trembling.

"Yeah,I kicked his butt kiddo." Dean assured the little boy.

The feeling of being needed, of being a big brother who was capable of protecting his little brother, washed over Dean and warmed him from inside. It felt like forever since Sam had needed his protection, wanting him by his side to feel safe. Experiencing it all over again made Dean feel thoroughly contented.

"No, you didn't." Sammy shook his head.

"I did." Dean insisted, amused at Sammy's determination.

"You did not kick no one." Sammy's eyes were wide, determined to win.

"I kicked him when you weren't looking."

"I looked all da' time."

"But you were covering your eyes all the time**.**" Dean was not willing to give up just yet. It was always fun to tease his little brother, letting him think he was losing and then let him win the argument. The end result was priceless.

"I peeked!" Sammy demonstrated the way he covered his eyes. Hazel eyes were visible underneath the chubby fingers, blinking with enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah?" Dean smirked. "Then you would see me do this!" He started tickling Sammy and the little boy giggled happily.

"Stop! Stop!" Sammy was breathless, panting between giggles. "Pweeasee stop!"

"Not until you say the magic word." Dean laughed.

"Pweasee…?"

The older Winchester looked at the toddler and shrugged seeing the puppy eyes looking up to him, switched on full blast. Dean swallowed dryly as he stared down the big round hazel orbs and the trembling lips, knowing immediately he could never win over those.

"You could never win over that."

Turning around, Dean almost knocked over two blondes and fell into their arms. Wait! Maybe that was not such a bad idea. Those girls were hot! Being a natural charmer like he had always been, Dean flashed the girls his best smile and muttered "Hi?"

One of the blondes bent over her cart and pinched Sammy's cheek playfully. The three year old giggled, melting the girl instantly. "Aww…you're such a darling."

"Is he yours?" The other girl asked. "He's a cutie."

"He is…just like me." Dean smiled cockily and wiggled his brows.

"You and your wife are so lucky to have such a sweet baby." The other blonde had already picked up Sammy into her arms. The little boy had the girl's curls twirled around his fingers.

'_Boy, aren't you lucky?_' Dean smiled proudly. Somehow little Sammy was more successful as a lady charmer than Sam. "Well…It's only the two of us." Dean corrected the kind young lady.

"What do you me…oh no! Don't tell me, your wife…she's…" She purposely didn't finish her sentence afraid of hurting Dean. Putting a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder she said "I'm so sorry."

'_Thank you God!_' Dean silently prayed his thanks for the luck he'd gotten without any effort. "Yeah, it was kinda' lonely sometimes ya' know?" Dean put on his best mournful face and continued "Little Sammy misses his mom everyday…sometimes he refuses to eat, wanting his mommy to feed him."

"I bet it's a hard work being a single parent." The one who was holding Sammy looked at Dean with a mix of sympathy and admiration. "Poor darlings." She kissed Sammy's cheek and the little one returned her gesture by hugging her neck.

"You know what, me and my sister here planned to cook for lunch, maybe you and your son could join us." The girl made an offer Dean would never reject. What a day!

"Hun!"

Just as Dean was about to gratefully accept the offer, his day was ruined. 'Crap!'

……………………………

"Will you look at that? He made us go shopping and there he is, hitting on girls!" Sam grunted disbelievingly. He was gone for barely twenty minutes and Dean had managed to hook himself up with some girls. And what was more annoying his brother was using him as bait! Well, his younger self that is.

The younger Dean looked around the corner, spotted his older self and little Sammy laughing and having a good time with a couple of blondes. "Way to go Sammy! And me!" He cheered and gained an elbow nudge to the shoulder.

"Sorry…but I have to admit, I'm so damn good." Dean said, clearly in awe of big Dean. "Those babes are hot!"

Sam rolled his eyes. He should have known. "Pervert!"

The younger one frowned. He studied Sam's face and realization hit. "Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?" Sam was taken aback. "Pfft! No way!"

Dean snickered. "Admit it big guy, you _are_ jealous!"

"Hell? No!! It was just…situation is…it's not the time for Dean to start hitting on girls." Sam couldn't believe himself. He was explaining to a seven year old, trying to get the little guy to stop teasing him.

"Well…if you are so worried, you should go and stop him." Dean jutted his chin over his shoulder, pointing towards Dean, Sammy and the girls.

Sam was stunned. Sometimes he thought Dean was way too mature for his real age. It was annoying but sad at the same time. Dean was only seven and he should live like a kid this age instead of acting like an adult. But he was annoying as ever.

"Watch me!" Sam was not willing to give up, not yet.

Straightening himself, Sam took a deep breath, put on his best affectionate face and headed towards his big brother, little Sammy and their new companions.

"Hun!" He called melodiously, and he did that on purpose.

…………………………..

'Crap!'

Dean looked at Sam who appeared out of nowhere. The look on Sam's face was what troubled him the most. It was the look of mischief but concealed with make believe concern and passion.

"Dean honey, told ya' to wait in the car with our baby…it's okay for me to shop alone." Sam sounded worried. He smiled to the blonde – the one holding little Sammy – bowed his head slightly and took the toddler from her arms. "Sorry dear, but these guys are taken."

Somehow Dean had seen it coming, but he was too dumbstruck to retort. So he stood there with his mouth agape and eyes wide, staring at Sam as if he was an alien from outer space.

If he wouldn't have tried so hard to act serious, Sam would have laughed seeing the look on Dean's face. The expression was priceless, he even thought of preserve it by taking a picture.

Dean's expression was also evident on the girls' face. They looked at Dean, at Sam, then back at Dean and exchanged awkward glances among themselves. Then they grinned uncomfortably before one of them said "Umm...actually, we just remembered that we're on strict diet…so, no lunch!"

And the girls turned, dashing away from the Winchesters without giving them a second look.

Dean watched them go with his jaw dropped. Then he looked at Sam with a deadly glare. His brother returned his gaze with an innocent grin. Dean was speechless but when he managed to get a hold of himself, a smack at Sam's shoulder was all he could manage as payback.

"What the heck Sam?" Urgh! Little brothers! Dean crossed his arms and stared at Sam with his eyes narrowed. "Now people are going to seriously think we're gay!"

Dean didn't bother getting mad. He had sold his soul for his brother before, so a couple of chicks wouldn't hurt much. After all, he could always get better ones, with or without Sammy.

"There's no way I'm going to let you use me to hook up with girls!" Sam rebuked.

"I did not…it was just Sam-my…"Dean's words faded as he remembered something. "Oh!" He had forgotten. The tall little brother and the baby were the same person. 'Darn!'

However, looking at Sam holding Sammy in his arms, Dean was amused. Two days ago, he had never thought he'd be seeing that. Sam holding his younger self…how normal was that?

"Yeah, that's right." Sam tightened his grips on little Sammy when he felt the toddler start to sway precariously in his embrace. One glance and he knew the kid was falling asleep. Maybe the fuss was taking a toll on him, being picked up, getting the cheeks pinched and kissed, having his hair tousled, yeah! Being cute was tiring sometimes.

"Are we done?" The young Dean tugged at Sam's hoodie. "I think Sammy's sleepy."

The oldest Winchester studied the three year old. The kid was yawning and rubbing his eyes continuously, showing how sleepy he was. Then Dean shook his head, decided "Let's get out of here," and pushed the cart, heading for the checkout.

Sam followed, patting Sammy on the back, lulling him. The kid was fast asleep, making Sam's shoulder his makeshift pillow. The little Dean was following the bigger one, mumbling something to his older self. Sam couldn't read lips, but he knew from the look on the older Dean's face, the kid was saying "Those chicks were hot!"

Nothing could make Dean grin like he was now if not for someone agreeing with him on his choice of women. Sam rolled his eyes but swallowed nervously when his big brother - the little version - turned to look at him. The kid flashed him a proud smile and winked.

Weird, but Sam felt his heart warming. There was this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, saying he was looked after by that kid. It was awkward, but Sam liked the feeling. It had been long since the last time he felt protected.

"You're so lucky Sam…" Sam brushed the back of Sammy's head.

……………………

"Dean…" Sam looked around as they walked past the toy section. Something was wrong with what he was seeing; there was something missing in the picture.

Both Deans looked at him questioningly.

"Tell me what's wrong with this picture?" Sam stood in the middle of the alley, cradling Sammy tightly. He had a gut feeling he should be protective towards the toddler.

Dean followed suit. Scrutinizing the surroundings, he immediately saw it. "There are no kids around." He stated - concern in his voice.

"Yeah! And this is the toy section…shouldn't it be crammed with kids?" Sam asked the same question floating in Dean's mind.

"And it's a weekend." Dean continued.

"You think something's wrong?"

Sam looked at little Dean who despite his young age was looking as alert as the older Dean.

"Nothing's wrong ma' dear." Suddenly an old lady appeared in front of them, smiling at them. "It's just that there was a flu outbreak and the authorities' advice is to keep children inside the house."

She seemed unaffected by the boys' shocked expression as she kept on filling her cart with candy bars. "You shouldn't bring your children here and risk them getting infected with the virus." Looking at the younger boys, the woman shook her head in despair.

"Flu outbreak?" Sam was confused. He didn't remember hearing it from the news before. He missed last night's news but there was no way flu could cause an outbreak in just one night. "Since when?"

"Last night, one kid fainted at the playground and was followed by many more…they were all diagnosed with the same flu bug." The woman kept on perusing for the best purchase.

"Which playground?" Dean smelled something fishy and he knew Sam felt it too.

"The city's playground two blocks from here." She informed, showing them the direction of the playground.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances, understanding immediately they had job to do. "Okay ma'am, we should be goin' now." Dean said, smiling.

"Okay…and boys, be careful." She warned. "You might want to have your boys wear masks as precaution."

Dean looked at Sammy and his younger self. "Thanks ma'am, we ought to be doing that."

With that, they left. Luck was so not on their side. With the kids around, they were already handful…now, an abnormal flu outbreak? What could be worse than this?

…………………………

"So you think it's a striga?" Dean asked with disgust. He thought they had banished that bastard years ago. "Seriously?" Somehow he was not in favor of meeting that life-sucker again.

"I'm not sure, but from the MO, that's our only explanation." Sam sighed. A striga in the middle of a city, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

The tallest Winchester looked out the window. Dean had parked his baby right in front of the playground. The area was not completely deserted – there were still some parents around, attending their kids playing. But most of the kids were wearing masks – which looked pretty weird.

"How are we going to do this?" Sam turned to his big brother who looked even more disturbed. No one could blame him for looking like that though. Glancing at the rear view mirror, he knew one of them had to stay with the kids.

At the backseat, Sammy was sound asleep in his big brother's embrace. There was no way they could move around - _interviewing witnesses and checking out the public spots_ - with a sleeping toddler in their arms or a possessive seven year old tagging along.

"You watch the kids, I go." Dean said.

"Aww…no! No!" Sam shook his head. He had had enough of sitting around with the kids for one day. "You are so not running away from this dude!"

"I'm not running away…I was just being awesome, you know, being first in the line of danger." Dean smirked. Knowing Sam, he knew he could never trick his brother into staying with the kids. But it was worth a try. Who knows, Sam might start to bond with them on this occasion.

"Yeah right! Awesome my ass." Sam grunted. "I go! You stay!"

'Guess not.' Dean sighed.

"Let's flip a coin." Dean suggested, taking a coin out of his pocket.

The younger Dean who was watching the whole scene couldn't believe his eyes. "Grownups!" He muttered, feeling sick seeing the two brothers fighting over such trivial matter. Who needs their protection anyway? Dad didn't leave the two of them alone if he didn't trust in Dean to watch out for Sammy.

A slight movement beside him caused Dean to jump. He looked down to the shaggy hair brushing his side and smiled finding hazel orbs watching him drowsily.

"Deannie?" The little guy mumbled as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Hi princess!" Dean greeted his little brother, wiping away the drowsiness from Sammy's face with his sleeve.

"Where are we?" Sammy asked, looking outside the window. His eyes went wide at the sight of the playground. Looking at the older brothers with a big grin plastered to his face Sammy shrieked "I wanna play!!" and started jumping up and down on the leather cushion – clapping his hands merrily.

"Play! Play! Play! Play!" Sammy was unstoppable.

"Aww man!" The coin was flipped and it was not Dean's lucky day. His sigh deepened seeing Sammy hopping gleefully at the backseat. He was stuck!

"Hah! You lost!" Sam did the dance and earned a smack on the head for that. "Oww!" It seemed to him Dean had recently developed a new habit; smacking him on his head. Grumbling, Sam opened the passenger door and stepped out.

"I'll be seeing you here in half an hour." Sam stated before slamming down the door.

"Half an hour Sam… don't go longer than this." Dean warned, giving Sam his glare that said 'I mean it!'

"Yeah! Yeah!" Sam jogged around the car and went to the backseat. He bent down and looked through the window. "Want anything?" He asked the emerald eyed boy.

"Ice cweam!!" Sammy sang happily.

"Okay, I'll be here later with your ice cream…but in the meantime, please look after my brother kay?" Sam ruffled Dean's hair playfully before the kid batted his hand away.

"Girly!" Dean muttered. Sam's gesture was too much like a girl.

"Grumpy!" Sam stuck his tongue out towards the kid.

"Sam?!" Dean called from the driver's seat. He swore Sam was acting too much like a kid around the little ones. It was unbelievable. Instead of having two kids, he had to look after three.

"Okay…okay, I'm going." Sam pouted before he crossed the road and disappeared into the nearest building.

Dean watched Sam go - making sure his brother reached his destination safe and sound. Then he turned around, meeting the doubtful gaze from a pair of green eyes and a hopeful one from the irresistible puppy dog eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he said "Looks like it's just the three of us, huh?"

TBC

* * *

a/n: So, what do you think? Tell me how I was doing so far. Anyway, thank you so much for sticking with me, and subcribing to this story - putting it in your favorite or alert list. You're awesome! And those of you who took the time to leave those wonderful reviews, you guys are fantastic!! Truly means so much to me, they're what keeping me going when I'm feeling like stopping. Couldn't thank you enough. Take care now! Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: The boys – big or small – don't belong to me. Oh! The Impala too, then Cas, the sthriga…well, anything or anyone that you recognize is not rightfully mine. I'm just borrowing them.  
**Betas**: bia1007 and PsiChic

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Dean scanned the playground and cringed. There were not many kids around, great. But what bothered him the most was the fact that all the kids were wearing surgical masks and the parents were hovering over them like hawks_._

He had been to a lot of playgrounds. Most of the times he was there to get his peace of mind. Watching the kids play seemed to give him inner peace and it was ironic he spent more time there as adult compared to when he was young.

"Okay…you can play anything you want, but don't get out of my sight." Dean looked down to the kids. "Take your first pick."

"Swingy!!" Sammy leapt and dashed towards the swings.

"Whoa! Not so fast squirt!" Dean caught him and tucked the three year old under his arm. Sammy flailed his arms in futile attempt to free himself. "Anywhere we go, we go together." Dean couldn't take chances.

"Me wanna' play!!" Sammy reached out his arms, chubby fingers gripped at the empty air.

When he realized his effort to free himself from Dean's protective grasp and roam the land of fun spread upon him was not going to bear any fruit, little Sammy pouted. He had to come up with a new strategy.

Sammy shook his tiny lips, loosened his features and widened his eyes, giving the big Dean a look that Dean wouldn't be able to resist.

"Now…now…don't do that, nuh – uh!" Dean always recognized the puppy dog eyes any time. And Sam was an expert when it came to that. Even now he was still the best at it. "That will never work on me."

As if knowing that was a lie, Sammy didn't put off his puppy-dog eyes, instead he exaggerated the look with soft whimpers. And that melted Dean's heart completely.

"Okay kid, play all you want." Dean put Sammy down and the tot ran happily towards the swings.

Little Dean glared at him and Dean didn't miss that. "What?" He asked, uncomfortable at how the seven year old was looking at him.

"I can't believe it!" The little one shook his head. "You actually fell for that?"

"You talk like you never fell at all." Green eyes were rolled.

"Hey! I am seven years old!" Kid Dean shrugged and raised his arms. "It's forgivable…but you're 30 something, too old to be falling for such things."

Dean pointed a finger to the boy's face. "Being thirty is not old kiddo, it means I'm well grown up!"

"Yeah…you're so grown up," the kid snorted bemusedly. "The last time I checked you flipped coin to make decisions…that was such a grown up thing to do."

Dean opened his mouth to snap back but decided to suck it up. It was painful but he had to admit the kid had hit the bull's eye. He shook his head and slumped to the nearest bench instead.

"You're such a softie dude!" scoffed the kid. That was easy!

Now that Sam was not here to stop him, Dean could strangle the young boy anytime and earn victory but he chose to let it pass instead. If he could survive Sammy for 27 years, he could survive any kids, even the younger version of himself. How hard could it be?

After all the kid standing over him was he himself. If at seven years old, he was already a smartass, imagine what he would be at thirty. Dean smirked. The young kid maybe smart, but he was smarter now that he was 23 years older.

"Well…say all you want smartass, cos' you're saying that to yourself." Dean returned the mocking and smiled triumphantly when the young one frowned – admitting defeat. Dean flicked his hand towards the swing – where Sammy was working hard to push himself back and forth, his feet barely touching the ground.

"Now shoo! Go and play, be a kid."

The seven year old grumbled to himself and trudged towards his little brother. As soon as he saw Sammy grinning foolishly at him, the dissatisfied frown dissolved into a smile. When Sammy started laughing with joy as he pushed the swing, Dean followed suit, feeling all fulfilled and free.

The children's laughter drew a smile on Dean's face as he watched them from the bench nearby. It was like having his childhood flashed right before his eyes in live action. He had forgotten how sweet the sound of Sammy's laughter had been – it used to be the cure whenever he felt sad and weary, it was grounding him. Now Sam had long stopped laughing and there was no ease for his pain anymore.

Dean exhaled and sighed heavily and tired. Sometimes he wished he could turn back time and mend everything – _the funny thing was he had the chance to change everything but wasn't able to do anything_ – but for the time being he just wished he and Sam could be brothers again, like they used to be.

However, he had a feeling they were heading down that road – _slow, but they were definitely moving_ – and Dean had to thank Castiel for that.

Dean's hand reflexively reached into his jacket's pocket and fished for the cell. He flipped the phone and dialed a number memorized by heart. After two dial tones, the receiver picked up.

"Hey Sam?"

……………………………

"Okay Dean…I'll be there in about ten minutes." Sam flipped off his cell and stuck it in his jeans pocket.

Sam rolled his eyes. What would Dean do without him? He had only left for half an hour and his big brother had started calling, asking him about his whereabouts. Raking his mopped hair, Sam sighed wearily. He'd been asking around - _even gone to the hospital _– but the investigation showed no evidence of a sthriga on the loose.

The kids who were admitted into the ward after collapsing in the playground were safely discharged after two days. Instead of the flu bug, the kids showed no sign of other ailments that would indicate their life force being sucked. Sam started to think this time there was nothing supernatural involved. Maybe it was a flu outbreak after all.

"So…are you going to take this?"

Sam looked up to the petite brunette standing behind the counter. He had finished the investigation for quite some times but what was really keeping from going back to Dean had nothing to do with their job. It was personal.

Picking up the mini black '67 Impala – _an exact replica of the original one_ – Sam gave it one last assessment. It was well polished and was as sleek as Dean's baby. He nodded and paid the price with the saving he'd been keeping for desperate measures. There was no way he would pay using scammed credit card, when all he had in his mind was merely good intention.

"Birthday gift?"

"Nah," Sam took the paper bag and his balance, offered the cashier a smile and said "A long planned gift that I could not afford before." With that Sam left the store, imagining the smile the little surprise he had would earn him.

………………………

"They're yours?"

Dean jumped slightly. Turning to his side, he found a man not older than himself sitting next to him, watching the kids at the swing. He'd been so engrossed with the kids' laughter he hadn't even realized the guy creeping next to him. Shit! Thinking that he must have dozed off, Dean looked around frantically and heaved a relieved breath seeing Sammy and his mini self still at the swing. Perhaps he got a little carried away.

"Yeah…" Dean admitted, unashamed of being called a parent. He was a parent as soon as Sammy was handed to him the night of the fire and he still was a parent today. He gave the man a quick round up and found nothing suspicious about him. He was just an average daddy on duty.

"They grow up so fast," the average daddy decided to have a daddy talk with Dean.

"Yep!" Uninterested, Dean hoped the guy would get the hint from his one syllable responses.

But no, he was not done. "The day they were born…it feels like yesterday."

Dean had nothing to say to that. The day Sammy was born he was barely reaching four and was pacing up and down the labor room's hallway, imitating dad's anxiety when he was actually all thrilled and excited to be getting a playmate. Yeah, it truly felt like yesterday.

"How old are they?"

The question pulled Dean away from his walk down memory lane. He glanced at Sammy and little Dean. "The big one is seven and his little brother is three."

"Seven?" The guy's eyes widened and Dean registered the confusion residing in them.

Dean just didn't look like the average Joe type – the type who would spend time walking in the park and watching his kids play in the playground, or getting married and being a dad in his early twenties.

The "I am an accidental parent," was ambiguous.

"Ahah! Those good old days huh?" As the guy wiggled his brows teasingly, Dean couldn't help but think he had had his own wild days during his youth. "There were times you just wished you could go back to that time…especially when the little devils start acting up."

Dean didn't know about that. He'd prefer going back to the old – really old - times, when his little brother was not literally the devil, just the little devil figuratively.

"But most of the times…you just cherish every hour you have with them." The auburn haired guy smiled contentedly as he watched his son making friends with little Sammy and young Dean.

"I'm Steve." He held out a hand to Dean and he returned it with a firm grip.

"Dean."

"You have two fine boys over there dude."

Dean leant back and smiled proudly. "Yeah…yours too," it didn't hurt to return the favor. Steve's kid had been fast friend with the boys. His boy was about Dean's age, maybe younger.

"Not as fine as mine." Suddenly another man appeared out of nowhere and sat down by Dean's other side. "Yours are too skinny…should have sent them to the gym."

Dean rolled his eyes, thinking his day couldn't be more boring than this. He had just become an unofficial member of the Joy Luck Club – daddies' version.

"Ignore him," Steve whispered to him. "Lenny's a real pain in the ass."

"Kids these days…we should teach them to be rough," Lenny on the other hand was trying hard to gain attention. "It's a tough world out there."

Dean snorted. '_Tough? You have no idea how tough this world can be_.' He shook his head and smiled. How he wished Sam was here to share the amusement.

"Are you making fun of me?" It seemed like Lenny was not a friendly daddy. One quick glance and Dean could tell the pale skin guy was hot tempered.

"Lenny…cut it out!!" Steve grunted disapprovingly. He was just a Good Samaritan, wanting no trouble in the public. But Dean could see Steve would have done anything to knock Lenny out for good.

"Dad!!" Suddenly a loud painful shriek filled the air, making Dean's tummy clenched uncomfortably. All the three of them turned towards the swing, frantic.

"Oh God!" Steve shot up to his feet seeing his son fell on his butt, while another kid, Lenny's kid – way bigger than Dean – towered over him, provoking the poor boy to get up on his feet.

"Told ya Steve, you're too gentle with your kid." Lenny snickered devilishly. "Should have sent him to military school instead…then he wouldn't be too sissy."

"You're such an asshole Lenny!" Steve rebuked – his face was red with anger. "Stop him!" His fist was clenched, shaky, as he braced himself from darting towards the boys and knocking daylight out of Lenny's son.

Dean got up to his feet and stood in between the two dads. He had no intention to be the peacekeeper when he himself was feeling much the same like Steve. But he was well aware the bully would get his payback soon.

As Lenny's boy started picking on Sammy, Dean sniggered. Payback was going to be a bitch.

"Tell your boy to leave the kid alone!!" Steve could tolerate when his boy was bullied, but little Sammy was way too small. He was only a baby. When Lenny did nothing but laugh in his face, Steve lost his patience. "Tell him now!!"

"Easy Steve."

Dean's hand on his shoulder kept Steve calm, keeping the overprotective father inside him composed. When he turned to Dean, he shot him a disbelieving glare though. "Dean! How can you be this calm when…" his words were interrupted by a loud cheer.

Steve turned and gaped at the sight of Dean's oldest taking the punch on his tummy for his son and then locking Lenny's son's neck with his arm. As the latter tried to punch him, the seven year old released him and knocked the boy in the face with his fist instead.

"You shouldn't have messed with my little brother!!"

"Hey Lenny," Dean tapped on Lenny's shoulder. "Looks like your kid just got his butt kicked man," he pointed to the swing, where the situation was reversed – the bully just got bullied.

Clutching his eye, Lenny's son whimpered fearfully as Dean – the young Dean – towered over him, one fist pointed towards his face. Sammy, who stood next to him, was shaking his fist as well, face eager and determined – yet still, his other hand was gripping Dean's jeans for anchor.

"Next time pick on somebody your own size!!" Dean's voice thundered and was echoed with a loud cheer from the other kids behind him. Guess everyone had a score to settle with the bully and Dean punching him in the face was just the sweetest payback they had been hoping for.

The fallen brat whimpered and started crying as he scrambled to his feet, running towards daddy. "Daddyy…!!" He cried as he threw his arms around Lenny and buried his face into his father's shirt.

"Stop crying Jake!" Lenny's face was red with embarrassment. He looked around and reddened even more seeing everyone was looking at him, whispering and snickering with satisfaction. "Stop it! Urgh!! Let's go!" He pulled his son's arm and dragged him away from the playground.

"It seems like Lenny's not going to come here for quite some time." There was merriness in Steve's voice, a silent celebration only Dean understood the cause for. "You have one hell of a kid there dude!"

"Yeah! He's cool."

Although Dean's remark was quite awkward – at least for a normal father - Steve chose to pay no heed to it. Looking at the young Dean, whose lips were grazed from the fight and was drawing blood, he cringed with sympathy "I'm going to get the kit…looks like we have some patching up to do."

As Steve left to get the first aid kit, Dean walked towards the kids.

"Dude, you okay?" Dean asked to the young boy.

"Peachy!" The younger Dean raised his thumbs and grinned foolishly. The grin however turned into a sour frown. "Sorry man…didn't intend to pick a fight," he thought an apology was necessary since he had caused a racket when they shouldn't have attracted too much attention to themselves.

"Nah!" Dean waved dismissively. "That kid's an asshole anyway."

Bending over, Dean wiped a hand across his younger version's face, brushing the dry blood away. The little one swatted his hand irritably. "M' fine." The kid muttered, bringing down the wall around him – sheltering himself from any affection and empathy.

For the first time in his life, Dean was feeling sorry for himself – his younger self.

"You got guts kiddo." He punched the boy's shoulder and watched the latter's face goes red. He knew for sure how those words were affecting the young boy standing before him. There was countless of times John had said those words to him when he was young, though it sounded less affectionate then, he was still feeling so proud of himself.

"Uhh…"

Dean also knew the words thank you never come across his lips so easily. Seeing the kid having a hard time to thank him, he simply dismissed it with a knowing smile and a pat on the kid's head – earning him a pout that secretly turned into a slight honest-to-God smile when he was not looking.

"Now, let's get you patched up." Dean spread an arm as he walked past Sammy, ruffled the tot's hair and ushered him to his side, walking abreast towards the bench – where Steve was already waiting with his first aid kit. Young Dean followed closely behind them – dragging along with him Steve's son.

"You see Deannie huh? Huh?" Sammy jumped up and down as he tugged at Dean's hand. "You see him kick butts?" His eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yep! Saw him…strong guy." Dean smiled and looked over his shoulder – snickering with amusement seeing the said boy blushing furiously.

"He's stwong…me wanna be like Deannie, grrr!" The littlest one growled as he posed like the hulk, showing off his imaginary muscles.

"Stop it Sammy!" Little Dean's face was all red when he darted towards his little brother and clasped his palm over Sammy's mouth. The baby however kept on mumbling and showing hand gestures indicating Dean as being awesome.

"Now kids! Behave or…" on second thought Dean rolled his eyes and snorted. Threatening would never work on Winchesters. As he shook his head, Dean registered something he didn't see before.

"What happened to your leg?" Though the boy tried really hard to mask the pain that was revealed when he limped towards his baby brother just now, Dean didn't miss that.

"Nothing…just a silly cramp." The seven year old waved nonchalantly while at the same time his other hand was rubbing his leg. "Hey! Watch out!" He was obviously surprised when Dean picked him and his little brother up and swung them over his shoulders - one at each side - and carried them to the bench.

Little Sammy giggled like crazy while his big brother wiggled really hard to get down. He was not used to being spoiled. However the young boy's lips curled into a smile as Sammy's laughter filled the air, gaining approving smiles from those around them.

………………………

Sam had just crossed the street when he saw Dean and the kids at the playground. A smile appeared on his face as he watched his big brother carrying the little ones on his shoulder. He remembered that Dean used to pick him up like that and carried him around as he pretended to be Superman. Those were the greatest times of his life – well, if riding on Dean's back or clinging to Dean's leg as he walked didint talk.

Little Sammy's laughter was a proof that Sam was right. Being with Dean then was the greatest time of his life. Sam stopped a while, relinquishing the happiness he had stopped seeing once they started being adults. But when he saw little Dean limping to the bench and sit down heavily on it Sam's stomach clenched.

Quickening his pace towards his big brothers, Sam wondered what had happened when he was gone.

…………………………

"This is embarrassing!" Young Dean snapped as he pried himself off Dean's grasp and hopped down to the ground. His movement was so smooth he landed on his feet where else other kids would have landed on their butts. "Man, stop acting like a kid!"

Dean raised his brows "Only if you started acting like one," and wiggled it cockily. He cocked his head towards Steve, greeting the old member of the daddy's club he accidentally joined a little while ago. Steve returned it by waving a hand before he gave his son a quick round up and nodded with satisfaction when he saw no harm was done.

"In your dreams dude!" The seven year old huffed.

"In my dreams you're eating lollipops and candy canes."

"Whatever!"

"One tough guy huh?" Steve tilted his head slightly towards young Dean, a knowing smile on his lips.

"You can't imagine that." Dean put down little Sammy who happily tottered away to chase a butterfly.

"Hello? Hey?" Waving his hand to get attention, Dean snapped his fingers. "In case you'd forgotten, I'm still here?" The boy folded his arms and limped to the bench with puckered lips.

"Okay…let me see that cut on your lips." Steve held Dean's chin and turned the boy's face towards him. As he examined the kid's face for further injuries, he found out something impressive. "Hey! He got your eyes...and your nose, your ears too!"

Dean froze.

"God!" Steve looked at Dean, the grownup one and the little one, alternately – scrutinizing every detail on both faces. "You two are so much alike…if I didn't know better, I would have thought he was the younger version of you." He laughed.

'You surely don't know anything dude!' was the thought on both Deans' minds.

"Dean?!"

The two and a half men turned their heads in sync to the direction of the voice and found Sam jogging towards them - his face laced with concern.

"Sam?" Dean was perplexed, not about seeing Sam coming back so quickly, but the look of fear on his younger brother's face. He had never seen Sam that scared since the night he was about to be hellhounds' chew toy.

Sitting down next to his big brother, the little version, Sam looked up to Dean, the big one. The look in the hazel eyes was frantic. "What happened?"

"Nothing serious," Dean simply answered. "The tough guy got into a little fight."

"Not serious?!" Sam snapped as he bolted to his feet. "Dean! You should have watched out for him."

Dean's brows connected with bafflement. '_Him? Where did the word kids go?'_. "Chill Sam, he's okay and he's fine."

Sam grunted with dissatisfaction. Pointing to little Dean's bruised face he said "Fine? You're calling this fine?"

Dean shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and shrugged his shoulders. He'd experienced worse injuries than that when he was younger. A graze on the lips and one tiny bruise were not going to harm him in any way.

"Aww…Sam! You're such a wuss." Whatever that hovered Dean's mind was being conveyed in words by his younger self and he grinned foolishly at Sam. "I'm fine." The little one added.

Dealing with his big brother for years, regardless of age, Sam had seen that coming. He knew well enough that the big brothers were going to stick together when it came to outrivaling him. He was outnumbered in this one and there was no way he was going to win over two Deans. In the end, Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Now I understand what it means by you being an accidental parent." Steve smiled as he reached out a hand to Sam.

Sam accepted the offer of friendship with a tight grip. "Sorry?" both Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

Steve winked understandingly. "It's okay…I'm not against your type, this is a free country dude."

Dean's brows twitched. He looked at Sam and found Sam staring at him with a look that said '_What the hell_?'

"No…no, it's not what you think." Dean was always the first to retort to the gay impression people seemed to have on him and Sam. "We're brothers."

Steve gave them a doubtful look and nodded. "Oh! Sorry 'bout that," scratching his head, he grinned with guilt. "Thought you two make a lovely couple." His remarks caused the younger Dean to start laughing hysterically – which was abruptly stopped by deadly glares coming down his way from both older Winchesters.

Gemini Cricket would have been proud of Dean Winchester for considering his voice of reason that was vigorously advising him not to knock Steve out for good. "It's okay…" came out hesitantly from Dean's mouth.

"Okay!" Steve stood up and clapped once. "Your boy's all fixed up…" he reached into his pocket, rummaged through his wallet and took out a card. "Here's my card, there's my home number and my office's there." He handed the card to Dean.

Dean studied the card. Steve Hawkin M.D. He had just made friends with a pediatrician, what a day. Looking up to the average daddy who was not really average, Dean smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"I owe your son for kicking that kid's ass…give me a call if you need anything, I'd be happy to help." Steve smiled back and Dean couldn't think of more honest smile than the one he was seeing now.

"Will do." Dean made a promise he knew he could never keep.

"Nice meeting you Sam." Steve smiled at Sam and ruffled little Dean's hair. "See ya around kiddo." His affectionate gesture was replied with a thankful smile from the green eyed boy.

"Yo Eric! Let's go home son!" Steve called out for his son, Eric – _who was becoming little Sammy's babysitter_, told him to wave his new friends goodbye and walked away from the them, leaving the four Winchesters looking at each other's faces absentmindedly.

"So you joined the daddy's club huh?" Sam sneered at Dean and grinned when his big brother shot him a don't-push-it-Sam look – the look that would surely end with his butt getting kick if he didn't shut up now. "Hey! Since when did you have a scar on your neck?" Sam pointed to Dean's neck.

"What are you saying? I have none there." Dean rubbed a hand at the spot pointed out by Sam and was left gaping as his fingers ran over a scar that he never remembered having there. "That's weird…I swear to God it was not there earlier this morning."

"Dude? That scar looks as old as you are…don't tell me it just popped out of nowhere."

"No…I'm telling the truth…unless…" Dean crouched in front of his little self and tilted the kid's head slightly - unaffected by the latter's grudging hisses. What he found on young Dean's neck caught his breath completely. "Sam…I think we are more screwed than we think we are." He announced as he showed the thin line of scratch on the young boy's neck to Sam. It was a fresh wound and was still bleeding.

"Where did you get this?" Sam inspected the cut. It matched with the older Dean's scar.

"I think I got it from the fight."

Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances. "Dean, if anything ever happens to the kids…"

"Then we're so friggin' doomed." Dean continued - his face contorted with disbelief. He didn't have the time to digest the newly acquired information when he felt a slight tug at his jeans. Looking down, he was stunned to see little Sammy looking awfully white.

The little guy was sweating profusely. His lips had turned to a deadly dull shade of blue and his eyes were eerily glassy. "Hey little man...are you okay?" He squatted and brushed the damp brown hair from Sammy's sweaty forehead. Dean cringed a little as his hand brushed over Sammy's head. The little one's skin was too hot to the touch, much to Dean's dislike. "Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean was overwhelmed with worries and fear.

Dean's question was replied with a quiet mumbling and then he felt a violent wave of tremor running through Sammy's body, making him flinch.

Just as Dean was about to turn to Sam, Sammy's eyes rolled back and the baby fell limply into his arms just like a rag doll. Dean was frantic as he felt the little guy's breathing starting to get slower. Every intake of breath seemed like torture for Sammy and he was struggling hard to get air into his lungs.

"Sammy? Sammy?!" Dean called fretfully. "No! No! Sam, get your…" Dean couldn't finish his sentence as he turned and found Sam propping himself to the bench to keep him from falling down – little Dean was at his side, easing him to sit down. "Sam?!"

His little brother's face was as white as sheet. Sweat was pouring from every pore in Sam's face, showing a scaring paleness that was slowly becoming outstanding. Sam clutched his chest as breathing was becoming harder and harder for him.

Sam's bluish lips quivered feebly as he mumbled something almost inaudible to Dean's ears. "Dd—de…I…I do-don't feel so…so good," was all Sam could say before him went white eyed and fell in a heap of mess to the ground.

"Sammy!!"

TBC

* * *

a/n: Sorry the update took so long, RL was catching up to me lately. This chapter was done in honor of orenkiut (happy belated birthday hon!) and 494dwangel who requested daddy Dean's moments. Hope this one worked though. To everyone, thank you for the support and for sticking – reading, reviewing, subscribing and favoring - to this fic so far. Love you all!

**_special note_**: My sweetheart **FLD** found an amazing pic that best described this story, it's awesome! Check out my avatar, and if it's too small, go to my profile page. Trust me, it was exactly what I had in mind while writing this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I'm still not rich enough to own any of the boys. *sigh* But still I feel so rich for being able to love them.  
**Betas**: bia1007 and PsiChic (This is our month! Yay!)

a/n: The feedback for the last chapter totally had me blown away!! Thus it gave me a boost to start writing the next one and here it is! Thank you thank you!!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Somebody was shaking him and it annoyed him completely. All he wanted was a peaceful sleep and yet he couldn't get any. The shaking was coming and going alternately. One second it was there, the next it was gone - when it came his body hurting so bad he felt like screaming and when it went away he was so weary he could cry.

He just wanted to sleep and yet…

"Come on big guy," the voice blared in his ears, making him cringe as it intensified the headache that was slowly taking place at the back of his skull. "Wake up now…"

Sam opened his eyes to slits – glassy hazel orbs looking around with unfocused gaze – and gasped with horror seeing a clown grinning down at him. The grim smile, the painted face and the red button nose were dawning before him, teasing and mocking with an evil cackle straight from hell.

"Go away, leave me alone!" Sam screamed on the top of his lungs, flailing around frantically to push the clown away from him. But the efforts were fruitless and the clown came closer instead, grabbing him by the wrists. "No! Please don't!" He whimpered.

"Samm…" When the clown called out to him his neck prickled and his blood ran cold.

"Please!!!" Sam cried and rolled over to his side – effectively wriggling himself off the clown's deadly grasp. Despite the protesting muscles, he tumbled off the bed and landed hard on the floor. '_Help me…Dean!_' Battling the bitter bile that burnt his throat, Sam crawled away, pushing with his knees - to distant himself from the killer clown. If he was going down, he would go down fighting. "Get away from me!!"

"Don't do this Sammy…you're freaking me out," the clown said.

'_I'm freaking you out?'_ Sam questioned mentally. _'Have you looked in the mirror lately?' _

But the clown blocked his path and dropped on the floor in front of Sam. His hand on Sam's shoulder caused him to jerk away to one side and fall down. Cowering in fear at the farthest corner of the room, the youngest Winchester whimpered painfully and sadly. "Deann…" he called for help.

Sam could not think straight. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't clear his fuzzy head. The headache wouldn't go away and his body was scorching hot, the heat burning him alive. The only person he could think of right now was his protector, his big brother. "Deann…help me."

No Dean. No protection.

Curling his knees – gathering them to his middle – Sam sobbed. Breathing had become painful and Sam was tired of it. So he stopped breathing.

"Hey! Hey! Don't do that!" The clown crawled over to him, reaching out a hand but didn't touch. He looked like as if he was scared of touching him, or hurting him. "Breathe dammit!" The sound of his voice was tight with worry.

The hyperventilation cleared Sam's mind slightly and he tried to focus again. This time, instead of the clown he saw Dean coming towards him. When he was closer, Dean shrunk and became younger. He was becoming so young Sam almost didn't recognize him if not for the outstanding green eyes and the worry lacing his face – a look that he grew up with.

"Dean?" Sam finally saw what he wanted to see. Still he was keeping himself from breathing, fearing if he started now Dean would disappear.

"Sammy…?" The little Dean kneeled before him, one hand on his shoulder – cool skin against warmer one. "You've got to breathe Sam." His big brother who was not at all big was pleading. Sam could see that Dean's eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Dean was freaking out, because of him. Dean was always the calm one, why did he freak out now?

Dean was small and he was freaking out. There was a clown. _Where did it he goes?_ _What the hell is happening here?_

Amidst the confusion and the fear, Sam had forgotten how to breathe. It felt as if his lungs had frozen and the air had turned icy cold. Every intake of breath was becoming painful and Sam was getting desperate.

Dean knew that. He always knew when Sam was in pain, when Sam needed comfort and a pillar to provide him support.

"I've gotcha Sammy." Dean wrapped his arms around him. Though Dean barely could put his skinny arms around Sam, it grounded the young man and kept him warm. This Dean was a child but still had the energy of the man that Sam had always known. He carefully eased him to sit and lean with his back against the wall.

Dean held his chin and raised his face so that he would be looking at him straight in the eyes. "Little brother…you look at me now." There was authority in Dean's words, yet they were uttered in a gentle voice, slowly lulling Sam to sleep.

And that was what Sam did, falling asleep.

A gentle slap on his face woke him with a jolt. "Stay with me Sammy."

Sam's blood shot eyes focused on Dean's green ones. His vision was becoming blurry but he took in Dean's words and focused on him, only him and nothing else. Sam shut off his senses from everything around them until he could hear only Dean's breathing, calm against his frantic one.

"Breathe now…" Dean's voice was becoming distant as Sam tried focusing on Dean's inhales and exhales of breath. Instinctively, Sam followed suit. He started breathing in sync with Dean and felt their hearts beat as one.

"You did good little brother…" Again, he was wrapped in Dean's warmth and he couldn't help but engulfing himself in its richness. Slowly, Sam was ebbing away from consciousness. Now that he was safe – _that Dean was there for him_ – Sam could go back to sleep.

"Now, how are we going to get you back to bed?" Dean's question had him smirking.

"Told ya Dean…" Sam mumbled, almost unsure of what he was about to say himself.

"What?" There was anticipation in that tone.

Sam sneered feebly. "Veggies make you stronger."

"Shuddup Sammy," and Sam thought he heard an amused snort at the end of that sentence. He wouldn't mind sitting here now, as long as he had Dean – didn't matter if he was small - with him. Nuh-uh, this was more comfortable than any bed in the world.

This was home.

…………………………………

Dean watched as the MA pricked and prodded Sammy's arms, looking for a vein to draw blood from. When he learned blood test needed to be done on Sammy, he was thankful Sam had talked him into not bringing both of them to the hospital. His brother had mentioned about both of them having identical DNA and gene trait, which was impossible unless they were twins.

But now Dean really felt like punching the burly man for good. Little Sammy was screaming out of his lungs when the first needle prick didn't meet a good vein. Yet the stupid man kept on prodding Sammy's arm with the needle, intimidating the little one who was already scared out of his guts. It was Dean holding him to the bed that kept the little one unmoving or else he would have fled from there.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dean couldn't take it anymore. Sammy's wail was killing him. It hurt so badly to see his little brother's pain and not knowing how to help the little one.

"Relax sir," the MA said calmly, as if the anger in Dean's voice didn't affect him at all.

"Relax my ass!!" Dean retorted. If he wouldn't have held Sammy, he'd have knocked daylights out of the guy for hurting his Sammy.

Finally the vein was found – Dean thanked God for that. But the process hurt as much as the pricking itself. So when Sammy wailed painfully, Dean took the baby in his arms and started rocking him back and forth, lulling him. It worked, like always.

"Now go! And don't come back!" Now that Sammy was not trashing around anymore, he could do whatever he wanted to do with the MA - killing him for instance.

Whether it was because of fear or annoyance, the burly MA left in a hurry – didn't even turn to give them a second look or apologize. _Asshole!_

"Deannie…" Sammy sobbed into his chest, grappling at Dean's shirt with an iron-like grip.

"It's okay Sammy…I'm here." Dean bent down and buried his face into Sammy's shaggy hair. It smelled of peach, Sam's newly bought shampoo that Dean despised so much.

Speaking of Sam, Dean couldn't help but worry how his little brother – the older little brother - was doing. He had left his younger self in charge of taking care of sick Sam before he came to the hospital to have Sammy examined. Though he didn't have the slightest doubt that his little self would be able to carry out his job perfectly, Dean was still worried.

Sam was a mess when Dean had left for the hospital. He had not looked any better than little Sammy. The fever up to 102, Sam was wheezing like an asthma patient and he clung to Dean's jacket like it was his lifeline – _the same way Sammy was holding him now_ - when Dean promised he would be back as soon as all was done with Sammy. He hated leaving Sam like that but little Sammy needed the treatment if he wanted both his little brothers to get better. By saving Sammy, he would be saving Sam as well.

The nurses and medical assistant came and went but Dean was left with no information of Sammy's condition. They kept telling him that the doctor would come by soon and Dean told them to stick their words to where the sun doesn't shine because he had had enough of the fake promises.

Dean had been at the hospital for half of the day now and the last time he checked on Sam was two hours ago. It had not been good news then. The young Dean reported of a delirious Sam and the fever spiking up to 103. Not good! And the degree was told by a panicky little Dean over the phone.

Carefully turning Sammy's around so the baby would be facing him, Dean fished for his cell in his jacket pocket. He dialed Sam's number and waited for the receiver to pick up the call. As he waited anxiously, Dean's fingers carded Sammy's sweaty hair. The heat emitting from the baby's head was worrying.

When the call was finally picked up "How is Sam?" was blurted impulsively and his arms on Sammy tightened.

………………………………

"I don't know what to do" The seven year old yelled nervously into the phone. He was torn into two, split into halves, as on one side he stood listening to his older self talking on the phone while on the other he had to listen to the awful sound emitting from the bathroom. "He was seeing things and now he's vomiting for almost half an hour." Fear was in his voice.

Keeping the phone to his ear, Dean walked to the bathroom door and pushed it softly – shrinking away slightly at the pungent smell. "Man, he's a train wreck," his face fell seeing Sam slouched over the porcelain bowl, face resting on folded arms – so weak and so sick, he'd decided to stay near the bowl in case his stomach was about to do more flips

Sam lifted his head weakly and glanced wearily at young Dean. The hazel eyes reluctantly opened to slits, showing a faint gleam of recognition before they were promptly closed again in a tight scrunch. He moaned painfully as a white hot pain seared up his body, shaking him terribly.

"When are you coming back?" The young boy crouched next to Sam and gave his gigantic little brother a rub on his back. He sighed with relief as he felt Sam's tensed muscles relax under his touch. "Okay…just look out for Sammy," _and I'll look out for him here_. With that Dean flipped off Sam's cell and shoved it into his pocket.

Thank God Dean had taught him how to use the cell. It took him some time to get familiar with the gadget but he did it anyway. Well, Winchesters were always fast learners.

"Hey! You're good?" Dean cupped Sam's neck and flinched at the heat radiating from his brother's body. A restless moan was all he got for an answer.

Dean really didn't know how to comfort Sam. If it would have been little Sammy, he'd have cradled him in his arms and rocked him until the baby fell asleep. But now the Sam sitting ahead of him was too big to be picked up and to be rocked in his arms. _How could he do it? _

It was hard at first to admit and to accept that the gangly guy was his little brother. He really couldn't imagine how on earth time travel could happen. He might be a kid but he was wise enough to know the idea of time traveling was outrageous. And angels? He still didn't buy it.

But when he looked into Sam's eyes, he realized he was looking at the same baby boy he'd been nurturing for all his life. Sam might be all big and tall, but he was the same little Sammy who wanted nothing but his big brother's attention and care. Dean could see through him like a pane of glass.

What was weird though, Dean could see this big Sam needed even more love than little Sammy. He'd been raising his baby brother since forever, always seeing what the baby needed by looking into those round hazel eyes. But what he saw in the 27 years old Sam's was a craving for love that he'd never seen in little Sammy's eyes. What had happened between them that left Sam to be so distraught and deprived?

"I'm fine Dean…" and since when had Sam learnt the Winchester's motto – sucking up all the pain and not letting anyone know. "You should go to bed…it's late." Between those words of concern there were sharp intakes of breath that cut through Dean's heart and made his stomach clench.

"What about you?" Dean's hand didn't leave Sam's back. It still moved in a soothing circular motion. "What will you do?"

"I'll stay here…"

Sam coughed into the crook of his elbow and spat into the bowl. The violent series of vomiting from the last half an hour had left his body drained and he knew he was on the verge of getting dehydrated from how clammy his skin was and the fact that he had stopped sweating some time ago. It would be any time now that he'd start to have seizures – which he hoped would not happen, it would freak out the little kid completely.

If luck was not on his side though and he'd start to seize he didn't want the young boy to see it. It would be a traumatic experience for him and Sam couldn't afford burdening him with more disturbing images. Even he himself, all grown-up, couldn't forget the image of Dean praying to the Porcelain God after nights of too much drinking, much less a little kid of seven would be able to.

"Then what made you think I'm going to leave you alone?"

Dean went to the sink – his heart felt sick sensing how Sam tensed when he lifted his hand away from him – and filled a glass with water from the faucet. Standing over Sam, Dean saw how much his presence was needed though it was never been asked.

The hazel eyes were open again, showing Dean how much Sam longed for him to be there. For the average kids of his age the look might have meant nothing, but Dean was not average. He had stopped being average when his mom died.

The young boy kneeled in front of Sam and handed him the glass. "Drink." It was an order.

Sam shook his head wearily. He was unsure he could keep it down and not spew everything out once he'd taken a gulp. "You drink it," and Sam cringed at how rebellious he sounded.

But Dean was patient – even at seven he was a good nurturer. He had after all mastered the art of child caretaking at the very young age of five. Giving Sam's shoulder a good squeeze he said "Come on Sam…you gotta drink or you'll get de-deh…well water deficiency or something!"

Sam snorted and later winced when the acrid air he had breathed in burnt his throat like fire. "It's dehydrated Dean."

"Whatever!" Rolling his eyes, Dean took Sam's hand and carefully wrapped his fingers around the glass. Sam's skin was too cold for his liking and it had turned to the color of milk. Not good. "Drink now Sammy…"

"It's Sam." Sam took a sip and braced himself real hard so he would not throw up. He looked at Dean, saying '_no more'_ with his eyes – the puppy dog eyes.

His seven year old big brother ignored the puppy dog eyes completely. It seemed like the look wouldn't work on Dean in protective big brother overdrive. "Finish it little brother." When Sam unclenched his fingers from the glass, Dean knew he had to do it.

"Please Dean…" Sam begged as Dean cupped the back of his neck and put the brim of the glass to his lips. Though small, young Dean was as adamant as the older Dean. "I can't…not now." His tummy was doing the flips again.

"Sammy…" the plea was irresistible and Sam found himself obliging to Dean's demand. He took another sip and the liquid hadn't even reached his stomach when everything rolled out in laps of violent heaves. Sam went into another series of retching and he thought he would die of it.

When he was done, there was zero energy left in him and Sam fell limply to the marble floor. Dean scrambled to his side and quickly pulled him up so he would be leaning against the tub. Sam moaned in pain, the manhandling was making his achy muscles hurt even more. Couldn't blame Dean though, Sam was way bigger than Dean now – bulkier if he should add – and it must have been tough work to pull him up.

"I'm sorry man….I'm so sorry," there was guilt in Dean's trembling voice.

"S'okay." Sam let his head loll on the edge of the tub. He couldn't even keep himself straight anymore. Damn! He was barely sitting on his own. It was Dean sitting next to him that provided him the support.

Dean, his big brother - his pillar for support. He was not being picky, but somehow he wished his big brother – the bigger one – was here. Not that the little one was not doing his job, he did an excellent job by the way, but Sam missed the other one so much he wanted him to be here.

"When is Dean coming back?" Again, Sam couldn't believe how much like a kid he sounded

"Sammy was admitted…so, maybe tomorrow after all the tests were done." Dean explained as he reached for the washcloth hanging by the sink. Turning on the faucet from the tub, he wetted the cloth with hot water and dabbed it on Sam's stomach. Sam flinched a little at the sudden heat but relaxed soon after that.

"Guess he wasn't doing so hot huh?" The good side of him being sick was that he was more expressive compared to Sammy. The baby wasn't able to explain what was wrong with him – which part of his body hurt the most, how he was feeling, how intense was the pain, et cetera. Dean – _Sam's Dean_ – had been calling the younger Dean for the progress on his part because whatever Sam was feeling told what little Sammy was experiencing but could not tell.

"Yeah! They're going to keep him for tonight…do some tests, put him on some pain medication."

Now Sam wished he was as lucky. He wished that the pain medication would work like the pain and the sickness – that whatever Sammy was having, he got it too – but it seemed that the good things didn't work that way. When Sammy had drifted off to lands of lollipops and candies, Sam was still fighting the urge to rip his stomach open and clean it thoroughly so he wouldn't have anything in him to be thrown up.

Sam wished he was at the hospital with Dean and Sammy because a shot of morphine would feel wonderful right now. But he couldn't take the risk. Tests were going to be done including taking their blood samples. And when the test results came out, they would be causing panic frenzy among the docs. How could they explain he and little Sammy shared the same DNA?

No, no! Only twins shared the identical gene, not two men with huge age difference. Nuh-uh. That was the explanation Sam gave Dean when his big brother wanted to take him to the hospital with little Sammy. They might cause panic attacks and then the world would turn upside down – _at least for them_ – if Dean were to take him to the hospital too.

But now, Sam thought screw the gene and the DNAs things. He was feeling so bad he wished he had never said anything about those freaky things to Dean.

"You know…I can always call 911, we can go to another hospital." Dean – the little one – was able to read him like a book since he switched on his mother hen mode. '_He's good'_.

Instead of agreeing with Dean, Sam shook his head. Getting doped meant he wouldn't be conscious of any possible harm, and that would make it impossible to take care of little Dean.

"No…m'fine." Sam slurred. He heard the boy sigh in annoyance. "Hey Dean…?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry dude…"

"Why?"

"You have to take care of me…see me got sick and all."

"And why you should be sorry for that?" The grip on Sam's arm was getting tighter.

"You're just a kid Dean…you should act like a kid." Sam rested his head on the bathtub's edge. "What you see here might traumatize you."

"Man…what are you? A walking vocabulary guidebook?" Dean was surprised at how eloquent Sam could be even when he was sick. "If I were to get traumatized…it should have happened earlier."

"What?" Sam coughed again and Dean's hand quickly moved up to his chest – stayed there to offer him grounding.

"I'm the one taking care of you big guy…since you were just a baby." Dean put his other hand on Sam's forehead, pressing his head down as the cough fit rocked his body. "Who do you think changed your diapers?"

Sam cringed at the thought. "That's gross."

"I'm the one who should say that."

They both shared a moment of utter silence before Sam finally said "Thanks."

"Aww…Sam, don't be such a crybaby." Dean grunted. "You're breaking my heart."

Sam huffed with amusement. "Sorry…"

"Shut up now will ya'?" Dean had dealt with a lot of sick Sam and hurt Dad throughout the years without Mom that he'd been quite a skillful nurse. So he knew that Sam was getting more and more tired and sick. The dehy-dehyd-whatever was already starting and Dean hoped he could get his little brother to drink something before things turned for the worse; that would need him to make that desperate 911 call.

"Deannie…" the small little brother was taking over Sam again. Dean had learnt that Sam would only call him Deannie in desperate situation where his heart had taken control over his mind.

"Sammy?"

"Co-cold…" Sam's teeth had started to chatter and his body shook violently.

"Crap!" Dean went into panic mode. He shot up to his feet – intending to get the blankets – but was stopped by Sam's hand locking his wrist in a tight grip. Looking into Sam's frantic eyes Dean could see the fear of being alone in there. He stooped over Sam and carded his fingers through Sam's damp hair and assured "Listen Sammy…I'm just going to get the blankie, need to keep you warm."

Dean knew Sam was not the big Sam anymore. It was the little Sammy he was talking to. "I'll be back in seconds, I promise."

"Uh…okay." Sam's grip loosened and Dean wasted no more time.

Like he had promised, Dean came back immediately – as if he never went away at all. He pulled the blanket over Sam's limp body and bent over Sam. "Sam…this is not good, we have to get you back to bed." If Sam was going to sleep, he should do it at a warmer place. Not in the bathroom.

"Kay Deannie…" Sam followed Dean's words like they were his religion. He propped one hand on the tub and tried to heave himself up – stumbling once but Dean quickly offered him a scaffold by supporting his side.

"All right Sammy…one foot at a time now," guided Dean. It felt like he was teaching Sam how to walk all over again. The pit patters of Sammy's little feet as he made a beeline were still ringing in his ears like it was yesterday.

"Which foot?" Sam asked absentmindedly.

Dean contemplated for a moment. "Right one."

"Your right or mine?"

"Your right."

"Okay." Sam hesitated for a moment. "Umm…Deannie? Which one is right?"

Dean sighed. This was going to be a lot of hard work. "Okay Sammy…when I say move, you just lift any foot that you like and we continue from there all right?" Sam's weight on him was getting heavier and he didn't know how much longer he could support him before they'd both tumble.

"I always liked my left foot…" Sam looked down to his feet adoringly. He had almost made a face plant to the floor if Dean hadn't moved to his front and pushed him straight.

"Move now Sammy." Dean instructed patiently.

Sam started moving his foot, whichever was left. He really couldn't tell. What he was well aware of was Dean stayed by his side, supporting him. But they barely left the bathroom when Sam's knees buckled under him, sending them both forward in a harsh crash.

"Sam?" Dean called out worriedly.

Sam pulled his knees to his torso as his body shivered hard. He hugged his middle tightly, bracing himself for whatever was coming. Clenching his teeth, Sam felt the first wave of spasms running over his body as his muscles started twitching and his back arched. When it finally came in full force, Sam couldn't do anything but let nature ran its course.

"Sammy…"Dean called out desperately as he watched Sam convulse. Sam looked so small and so fragile, making Dean want to cry for him. But crying wouldn't help, not at all. So Dean lay down on the floor behind Sam. Snuggling closer to his brother's back, Dean's arms snaked around Sam's middle and hugged his brother tight. He buried his face on Sam's scorching back and hoped the gesture would help.

"Deannie?" Sam whimpered when the spasms finally subsided.

"I'm here," Dean whispered back. "I'm here little brother."

………………………………

Flipping off his cell, Dean threw a glance at little Sammy – now sleeping peacefully on the bed. He sighed deeply. That was another disturbing call from young Dean. Sam was totally out after suffering a wave of seizures and was becoming hypothermic.

Sammy was given a dose of pain medication a little while ago – calming him and making him sleep. He thought when Sammy's pain subsided, so would Sam's. But he was damn wrong. It just didn't work that way. The pain lingered in Sam and little Dean was having a hard time taking care of him at the motel. It took Dean a lot of determination to stay with Sammy when all he wanted to do was going back to his Sam. He couldn't let Sam suffer alone but he couldn't abandon Sammy either.

But his little self was with Sam and Dean couldn't think of anyone better to look after his little brother in his stead.

Dean hovered over Sammy's bed and reached out a hand to caress his baby brother's head. His lips curled into a thin smile as Sammy leant into the touch, nestling closer to him. Resting his head on one folded arm, Dean smoothed the rumples on Sammy's cover with the mother-like gentleness that Sam always teased him about – when he was sick of course because that was the only time Dean would be gentle with him.

"Am I interrupting?"

Dean bolted up to his feet and was greeted by a much familiar smile that he thought he would never see again. "Steve?"

"Hi Dean," Dean could see sympathy behind those gray eyes and he sighed tiredly. Finally there was one with a soul intact.

"So, you're the doc huh?" Dean shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.

Steve shrugged. "I'm sorry that our second meeting happened to be here among all of other places in the world." He went to Sammy's bedside and put a palm on Sammy's forehead – one thumb caressing the little one's brow. "Was he the only one?"

Dean wished he could say no but he answered "Yeah," instead. "It happened after you left."

"No, it happened before that…the tests show that your little boy was infected earlier than that." Raking his wavy auburn hair, Steve sighed. "Where have you been before you came to the playground?"

"The shopping mart," Dean answered plainly. "Are you saying Sammy's infected by the flu?"

"Yeah…so far your son's blood was diagnosed as having the same bug as those found in the blood of the infected kids." Steve shoved a thermometer into Sammy's ear and waited until it beeped. 101. At least the numbers decreased, a good sign of the kid healing. "The outbreak was really annoying dude…it causes people to freak out, children getting sick and denied of their playtime."

"But I heard they were discharged only after two days at the hospital."

"Some of them only hours after the treatment," Steve corrected.

"That should be good news right?" Dean crossed his arms. Something in Steve's voice sounded wrong.

"Yeah," Steve smiled tightly. "But there's something weird about the flu…the bug that we found in the blood sample disappeared completely before it was treated…that was just not normal."

Dean didn't need to be a doctor to understand that. A bug never vanished just like that from a blood sample unless the sample was treated with the proper medication. Putting it in his mental list of things to research, Dean studied Steve's face. The young pediatrician's face was displaying sheer concern.

"But maybe I overreacted a bit." Steve scoffed but still there was that nagging feeling at the pit of Dean's stomach. "So, his name's Sammy huh?"

Dean looked at Sammy and nodded with a smile.

"Hey! That was odd…your brother's name's Sam right? Sammy…Sam," Steve was making his own deduction. "Is Sam Sammy's godfather?"

Silence was bliss and Dean was practicing it now. One slight mistake and Steve would have sensed it. And if that ever happened, how could he explain it to him when Dean himself was clueless of everything?

"Haven't seen your wife around." Steve looked around, looking for the said person.

"Wife? Uh…she ran away…with another guy." Dean couldn't think of anything better. If he'd said his 'wife' died of cancer or anything, they might conduct more tests on Sammy to check whether he inherited any sickness from his 'mother'.

Steve frowned. "Now…with a hubby who looks like Jensen Ackles?"

"Jensen who?" Dean was lost.

Waving his hand dismissively, Steve shrugged "Forget it…I just thought any women should consider themselves lucky to have you as a husband and to leave you for another man..." Steve grinned. "That man must be one hell of good lookin' guy."

"Dude…" Steve's comments were getting on Dean's nerves. "Sorry about this man but you're freaking me out."

Steve chuckled as he checked Sammy's heartbeat. "Being a pediatrician means you get to hang around a lot with the moms and to gossip with them," he winked. "Sometimes you just got too included."

"Yeah…"Dean smiled. Steve was a good guy, he could tell.

"Okay…seems like everything's fine." Steve had finished checking Sammy and was satisfied with the end result. "You can take him home tomorrow but tonight just let him stay here…"

Dean nodded his thanks.

Steve walked to the door. "Guess I'll be seeing you again tomorrow," he offered Dean a smile and headed away, leaving the two brothers alone.

"You hear that kiddo…you're going to be okay." Dean sat down on Sammy's bedside and gripped his little brother's hand tenderly, careful not to mess with the IV canula. He smiled contentedly when Sammy returned his grasp, a weak one but that was enough to tell him everything was going to be okay.

"Please be okay too Sam" he whispered.

Dean lay down next to Sammy and wrapped his arm protectively around the little one, sighing with relief when his little brother snuggled in closer towards him. As Sammy started sucking his thumb, Dean couldn't help but laughing a little. Brushing the brown locks from Sammy's forehead, he placeda kiss and whispered…

"Big brother gotcha."

TBC

* * *

a/n: This chapter here is for all Sam's girl out there. For Dean's girl, his turn will come (well, more daddy Dean ahead) Again, thanks for the support and for reading, reviewing, and putting this one in your alert and favorite lists. Love you all!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: What? They are mine. Well, if you considered loving them as equal to owning them. HA!  
**Beta**: bia1007 (my super wonder sidekick who never know giving up)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_I'm fine Dean."_

"Are you sure?"

Dean could almost hear Sam's eyes roll on the other end of the line.

"_Yes Dean! I'm sure, why don't you ask yourself?"_ Sam asked mockingly. _"He's sitting here on my bed…not letting his eyes off me."_

Smiling proudly, Dean knew Sam's all right. _'Way to go…me!'_

"Okay then…I'm just going to fill out some forms…promise I'll be back for breakfast." Dean looked at his watch, 20 minutes to 9.30h. Perfect timing!

"_I'm not five Dean."_ Again, Sam was rolling his eyes.

"Well, of course you're not…you're three."

"_Jerk!"_

"Sit tight bitch…don't even move a muscle until we come back."

……………………

"Yeah, yeah!" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. Despite the mild headache he was having at the moment, he was really feeling a lot better. He looked at the little Dean, who was lying on his tummy across the bed at Sam's feet – drawing with such fervor and humming to himself, looking as carefree as he could ever be - and smiled. That kid had been such a great nurse, taking care of him the whole night. He deserved a reward.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Sam asked, pulling the cell away and turning his eyes in little Dean's direction. He'd been strong enough to lean against the headboard which felt better than lying down on his back – he'd been doing that since the last 24 hours and he felt achy all over.

Dean looked up, thought for a moment and shook his head. "Nah! I'm good!" and as if on cue, his stomach grumbled out loud, making him blush.

Sam chuckled with amusement. Talking on the phone again, he said "Dean, scratch the donuts, bring home pizzas and pies instead."

At the mentioning of the word pie, Dean beamed up – grinning from ear to ear. "Can I have blueberry?"

Sam didn't need to be told, Dean – the bigger Dean - had already made his decision.

"Yes Dean! Blueberry would be just fine." Sam smiled and flipped off the cell. It seemed like some things never changed. He scooted over on the bed, stretching his neck to peek at Dean's drawing. "What's that?" Sam's brows creased as he studied the drawing – nothing but a black box with four circles beneath it.

Neither he nor Dean was a good artist. They both sucked at drawing.

"The Impala." The seven-year-old replied without looking up to Sam. The little guy got so carried away with his task, his tongue was sticking out. Sam chuckled with amusement, seeing how obsessed Dean was with cars though he was only seven.

"It looks like the real one." Sam complimented.

Suddenly Dean looked up – round emerald eyes scrutinizing Sam's face scornfully, almost disbelievingly. Then he snorted "I'm not four ya' know...we both know that's not true," and continued drawing with zeal.

"Wiseass!" Sam huffed, shaking his head. '_Way to go Sam!_ _So much for trying to be Mr. Nice Guy_.'

Dean had been drawing since morning – when Sam woke up from his fevered slumber – and stopped only to get Sam a glass of water, or to fluff Sam's pillow when Sam complained of a stiff neck, to give Sam his meds and to tuck the edges of Sam's blanket so no warmth would escape. "You see…I'm fine now, maybe you should get some sleep."

"I'm cool." Dean crumpled his drawing and started on a new one.

"Dean…you're seven and you haven't slept a bit over the last 24 hours." Sam tried reasoning. Dean after all was still a kid, maybe he could sweet talk him into taking a rest. "You might get sick."

The boy shot Sam an accusing glare. "Dude! The last time you got chicken pox I was on sleep strike for a straight 48 hours...this is nothing, not even a record breaker." Dean rolled his eyes and mumbled "Little brothers," before he started scribbling again.

"And dad let you?" Sam almost regretted asking that because he knew he was not going to like the answer. "I should have known…that man, he…"

"Dad freaked out…not much of a help." Dean explained nonchalantly.

"He was such a…" Sam stopped, realizing it wasn't the answer he'd been expecting. "He what?!" His jaw dropped.

"He freaked out, didn't know what to do," Dean rolled onto his back, leaving the half-done drawing to stare at his crayon stained hands. "I mean you were crying and screaming…almost choking, dad just went crazy."

"He did?" Sam sensed something inside him stir. "And you didn't go crazy too?"

"Nah…I'm well trained." Dean rolled back on his tummy and started a war game with his crayons. "You having chicken pox were not as frightening as you having fever seizures."

Sam's brows crooked awkwardly. "I had that too? What was I? Sick prone or something?"

Dean shrugged. "Was?" He snorted and said "Dude! You still are."

"Jerk!"

"Grumpy!"

Dean's response had Sam speechless. He wondered "Weren't you supposed to call me…" but then decided it was best not to mention it. His big brother was still seven after all. And he doubted dad would let Dean say the magic word in the presence of three year old Sammy. Come to think of it, Sam didn't really remember when the jerk-bitch banter started. It just sort of happened.

Looking at Dean, who was now arranging the crayons into piles, Sam realized the kid was getting fuzzier and sluggish. The drawing and the games with the crayons were just a distraction – to keep him from falling asleep. "Hey! Are you sleepy?"

"Why did you think I am? I'm not sleepy," and his yawn betrayed him.

"And I'm Batman." Sam smirked. "You ARE sleepy cranky boy."

"Am not…" Dean yawned again, what he first intended as a glare turned to be droopy eyes looking at Sam in tired gaze.

"Go to sleep Dean," Sam crossed his arms, his voice showing authority. "Don't give me that crap I'm-not-sleepy-I'm-good young man because I'm so not going to buy it."

"You're not dad…you can't tell me what to do." Dean mumbled as he rubbed his eyes groggily.

Sam flung the cover aside, slouched over to Dean and scooped the little guy into his arms. The kid didn't even flinch - a sign Dean was really sleepy despite the denials. "Yes…I'm not and that's why I'm not going to tell you what to do, I'm going to make you do it."

As soon as Sam settled Dean next to him, the young boy immediately snuggled in closer to his thigh and clutched at his shirt – more of making sure that Sam was within reach so he could protect him than to look for protection. Dean was already asleep when he was picked up and by the time he hit the pillow, he began snoring softly as Sam watched – smiling contentedly.

Big or small, Dean was always the protective big brother - a very strong big brother who didn't know how to give up. To think of what happened last night sent shudders down Sam's spine. Dean was more composed and relaxed throughout the ordeal than Sam could ever be and he was only seven.

"You rest now…this time I've gotcha." Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair and smiled when the little guy moved his head slightly, leaning into his touch.

………………………

Dean shoved his cell phone into his jeans' pocket and turned around to find Sammy twisting and turning a paper plane in the air while his lips trembled in fervent effort to mimic the sound of the motor rumble.

It was such a relief to wake up this morning finding the baby all energetic and so full of life despite the last distressing 24 hours he'd been down with the sickness. Although there was a nagging feeling in his stomach about how rapidly Sammy had recovered, Dean couldn't help but be grateful the kid was all right. In fact Sammy was way too healthy now. An hour ago the boy had had Dean left breathless by chasing after him around the room just because the little kid found it fun to play tag with a grownup.

"Why can't you like cars instead Sammy?" Dean sighed tiredly.

"Cars don't fly." Sammy mumbled, uninterested and uninterrupted.

Dean huffed with disbelief. "You know…I always wondered what was it with you and flying?" Remembering the last time he had been on a flight made him sick. "I seriously believe men were made to walk…not to fly."

"Superman flies."

"I have two things to tell you kiddo," Dean flicked two fingers before Sammy. "One, Superman's not a man, he's a geek…two, he sucks and Batman rules."

Sammy quirked up one brow sarcastically and snorted before he continued flying his paper plane.

"Don't give me that look…we both know Batman's awesome and his Bat Mobil rocks!"

The toddler responded by sticking his tongue out in Dean's direction.

"Aww God! You're such a baby Sammy!" Dean raised his arms and shook his head. Little brothers, they were always a pain-in-the-ass. "Guess I should go fill out the forms…then we could head to the diner, buy some pies and pizzas." He roused from Sammy's bedside and put on his leather jacket.

Suddenly Sammy reached out and grappled Dean's jacket, tugging it hard. "Daddy's…"

"Wait Sammy…I'm not…" Something stirred inside Dean, clenching his stomach into a tight scrunch.

"Same like daddy." Sammy rubbed the leather with his thumb, almost lovingly. Then he wrapped himself with Dean's jacket, indulging in its warmth. "You smell like daddy."

The little boy's gesture caused Dean's eyes to start burning with unshed tears. He didn't know what to do and he was at a loss for words. For Sammy dad was very much alive. How could he explain that dad was not there anymore?

"You miss daddy huh kiddo?" Dean hugged his baby brother, carding his fingers through the shaggy brown hair. The little boy nodded eagerly. Dean pulled Sammy away from him and studied the baby's face "Tell ya a secret…I miss him too."

Realizing he couldn't look the kid in the eyes without shedding a tear, Dean turned away and said "I think I better go fix the papers now...bet our other versions are starving at the motel." He walked to the door, tossed little Sammy a pitiful glance over his shoulder before saying "I'll be back soon," and left the room.

Sammy watched Dean leave with confusion. But his confusion didn't last for long when he found a new way to make his cereal bowl from his breakfast – which Dean had spooned into his mouth and made him eat by mimicking the choo choo sound of a train - useful.

The three-year-old was so engrossed in his made up world, Sammy didn't see it when the door cracked open and a dark shadow lurked into his room, making its way towards his bed – throwing its two dimensional figures from wall to wall where the light touched. When it finally reached the baby's cot, the shadow materialized into a man, Dean. "Hey there Sammy."

Sammy looked up and grinned. "We can go?"

"No…not yet, have one more thing to do." Dean's duplicate smiled grimly. He brushed Sammy's bangs off his forehead and slightly squeezed the little boy's neck. The baby yawned, eyes becoming heavy and droopy all out of the blue. Then the Dean pressed Sammy's chest with his palm, feeling for the heartbeat.

"Kid, you have one strong heart there." Dean smiled grimly.

"Deannie sayed there's horsie in der…" Sammy giggled. "It runned and runned…never stop," the little boys was happy to share the story Dean had told him each time he tucked him to bed every night.

"Horsie? Mind if I take a look at it?" as the fake Dean spoke, his hand on Sammy's chest dematerialized into dark shadow again. The shadow that now looked like tree branches penetrated into Sammy's chest causing the little one to start choking and to cough violently.

The little one's breath hitched and his body trembled with such vigor he shook the whole cot with him. Tears streamed down his cheek as he choked and coughed. The cereal bowl he was holding fell onto the bed as his hands went limp, dangling at his sides.

After the Dean's shadowy limbs had made its way into Sammy's body, it materialized into a solid hand again. The transformation caused the three-year-old to start screaming – the pain was excruciating – but Dean used his other hand to smother the kid's mouth and made a shushing sound. "Now…now, we don't want to get your daddy running for you now do we?"

With a hand clasped over his mouth, Sammy's scream came out as muffled sobs. His big brown eyes widened in horror – and in pain – as he looked at the man, pleading for mercy.

"Now, where's the horsie…" Dean sneered as he watched Sammy's face change color - his skin a milky white and his lips a deadly dull shade of blue. The kid's gasps for air didn't stop him from digging in Sammy's chest instead he gripped at the baby's thumping heart and snickered "Ah! Here it is…wow! That's one good horsie little one."

While digging around in Sammy's chest, a faint white gleam shined from the tot's inside and flowed through Dean's intruding hand, going straight into his body, making him glow as well. While the gleam in the baby started to fade, he started to beam brightly.

"Ahhh…that was really one satisfying horsie…" the hand transformed into a shadow again and was pulled out from Sammy's chest. The kid stopped choking and coughing in an instant. Color returned to his face and lips and his breath evened out.

"Thanks kid…you fed me well." Dean licked his fingers greedily, eating away the remaining delicacies – food for the soul– that he had harnessed from Sammy's heart. "Now…" he put his other hand on Sammy's head and told him "Go to sleep and you'll forget this ever happened."

As if he was casted with a spell, Sammy's eyes dropped and he fell limply to the bed. Soft snores accompanied the little one's tiny puff of breath as he started his way down to dreamland.

The evil Dean cackled cruelly and patted Sammy's head before he dematerialized into a shadow again. "I'll come again boy…your horsie tasted real good I'll come back for more," it whispered before sneaking away the same way he had came into the room.

"Deannie…" Sammy mumbled in his sleep as a lone tear was shed. His dream had just manifested itself into a horrifying nightmare.

…………………………………

Sam flipped through the channels and cringed with disgust at the soap dramas on TV. A motel with no cable TV, great! He tossed the remote and swung his legs off the bed, intending to get a drink from the fridge. He hissed an irritated "damn…" as he practically had to drag himself out of bed. His limbs felt awfully heavy, like they refused to cooperate with his mind.

Tossing a glance over his shoulder – at his big brother, little Dean, sleeping right next to him – Sam contemplated on waking him because he was feeling like crap but decided to let Dean sleep. The boy had been through a rough night looking out for him, Sam just didn't have the heart to disturb his sleep.

He got up only to wobble on his feet and feel his knees buckling under him. His heart started pounding so frantically and he had to catch his breath when he felt his lung was deprived of oxygen. "Son of a…" Sam groaned, clutching at his chest. It was tight and cramped, as if somebody was holding his heart in a tight grip, almost deadly.

Sam wheezed, trying to get air into his oppressed lungs. Whatever was happening to him, it was sucking the life out of him. He thought he was dying. Just as his vision started to black out, the pressure in his chest faded away, the pounding stopped and his breathing returned to normal.

Sam looked around, half expecting to see a life-force sucking monster somewhere in the room or at least something that might have caused allergies and triggered anaphylactic reactions in him. But so far that he remembered, he had no allergies to anything, except to Dean's unwashed socks, well maybe his too – those never caused him to hyperventilate though.

"Sammy?"

Sam looked up to little Dean – who was rubbing his eyes, tired from sleep – and shook his head. "Go back to sleep Dean…it's just a nightmare."

"You're too old for nightmare aren't you?" Dean huffed and went back to sleep, leaving Sam utterly speechless and baffled over what had just happened to him.

"What the hell?"

……………………………

Dean was strolling down the aisle – heading towards Sammy's room – when he felt something swoosh right next to him, like some kind of hot air or something. But he paid no attention to it, thinking it was just all in his head. He was exhausted from the sleep deprivation after all. He finished the last of his coffee from his cup and tossed it into the bin.

"Hey Dean!" Dean turned around and smiled seeing Steve coming towards him in a surgery scrub.

"Hey! What's up?" Dean asked, a little curious seeing how Steve was annoyed with the unseen stains on his hand – he was rubbing at them with such vigor Dean thought Steve's going to peel off his skin. From the look of it, the young doc might have just finished a surgery. "Stubborn stain?"

"Nah…just opened a kid's chest for a heart disease…not a fun thing to do."

Dean cringed at how normal Steve made it sound. "It still gets to you huh?"

"Yeah! Will always …" Steve shrugged and dumped the washcloth into the bin. He turned to Dean and flashed him a bright smile. "So, you're heading off huh?"

"Yeah, couldn't wait to get out," Dean raised his brows, exaggerating his excitement. "You think Sammy's going to be all right?" He wanted confirmation.

Steve nodded with assurance. "So far the kids who had recovered from the sickness were never brought back for further treatment and there were no complaints from the parents, so I guess he's all right." He smiled. It was always hard to deal with worried parents, but dealing with Dean was quite easy, at least for him. He just found out that an orderly had sworn never again to get into the same room with Dean.

"But if anything ever turns up…you have my number, just look me up and I'll be glad to help." Steve knew how a parent would feel. He was a dad too.

"Okay…I'll make sure to do that." Dean's lips curled.

"Hey! I don't see your eldest anywhere…or your brother Sam," Steve looked around. He might not have the time to hang around in the ward so much, but a guy like Sam wouldn't be hard to notice, especially when there were young female interns on duty. They would have their eyes glued on Sam – like they were doing right now as they walked past Dean - if he was here. The words about handsome hunk scouring the ward looking after cute sick boys would spread around and Steve would know. _'Crap! He might have spent too much time around with the moms'. _

"Oh…they're at the motel, my other son…he has a very low immune," Dean was quick with the reasons. "Gets sick often…place like this could trigger pneumonia, Sam's looking after him."

"Motel?" Steve was quicker. Guess he was so used to gossiping trivial matters got through to him like a light through glass.

Dean bit his lower lip, cussing for his slip of tongue. "We're on our way to my parents' house…you know, a stupid family gathering families always have once in a year and it's compulsory for all to attend?" He hoped Steve would buy his story.

"Ahah!" Steve smiled sympathetically. "Had one myself last month…don't think I'll ever go again next year!"

Dean snorted. He never got along really well with social gathering either. "Hey, thanks for everything dude…I owe you."

Steve shook his head. "A life could never be owed man…it's a gift from God."

"A true believer I see."

"Why so serious?" Steve laughed. "Your son saved my son from a bully and I helped treat his little brother's sickness…we're even now, I think."

"Thanks." Dean pushed Sammy's door and stepped inside. The rush of cold stiffed air to his face made him shiver. Something in the room didn't feel right and it caused Dean's heart to skip a beat. His hunter's hunch told him something or someone had been in the room while he was gone. Dean's concern caused Steve to knit his brows.

"What's wrong?" he asked, baffled at how Dean was looking around frantically for something.

Dean dropped his guard and grinned nervously. "Nothing...sometimes hospitals gave me the creeps."

"You're telling me…I've been working here for years, still can't get over the feeling that something's watching me." Steve shuddered involuntarily, making Dean look at him with puzzlement. _'A doctor who is scared to be in a hospital? That's awkward!'_

"Great haunting spot huh?"

"Tell me about it." Steve walked towards Sammy's bed and checked the boy's last report. Everything was fine. The kid was all ready to be discharged. Spotting the Superman's bag on the bed, Steve chuckled "Always ready for the go huh?"

"Yeah…" Dean walked over to his little brother – who was now snoring softly in the cot, lost to the world. He scooped Sammy into his arms, careful not to wake him up. The kid must have been tired from the sickness. The baby squirmed in his cradle and nestled himself comfortably in Dean's protective embrace. "I guess this is goodbye?" Dean looked at Steve.

"Hey! As long as you're still in town…we might bump into each other again, so don't say goodbye." Steve shrugged nonchalantly. "After all you should take it easy with the travelling since you have a kid who had just recovered from a terrible flu," he jutted his chin towards little Sammy.

Dean nodded his 'yeah! You're right.'

"So…we'll meet again then," he smiled gratefully. It felt so good to make friends with the locals sometimes instead of asking them around in phony FBI interrogations or splashing them with holy water for safety precautions. Dean reached out a hand towards Steve and was accepted with a firm shake. "Thanks Steve."

"That goes right back at ya." Steve winked.

Dean picked up Sammy's bag and headed for the door. He flashed Steve another thankful smile and left.

Steve remained there – long after Dean and Sammy left - smiled and said "See ya around Dean."

……………………………

"So it was just an ordinary flu huh?" Sam sat on the bed, drying his hair after a long satisfying shower – the first one after a day of practically bathing himself in fevered sweat. He glanced over to the other bed and smiled seeing his little self rolling happily with his big brother watching over him like a hawk.

Dean and Sammy came back earlier in the morning, bringing with them pizzas and pies which young Dean had gladly indulged himself with – the adult Dean had to practically hand wrestle him over the last piece of pie after he'd finished almost all without sharing.

"Yeah...weird though." Dean looked up from the table he was cleaning. He ran assessing eyes over Sam's features. Sam looked as healthy as a horse. No sign that ever had been sick before. "You sure you're feeling okay?"

Sam walked over to the table and sat down across Dean. He assured "I'm okay Dean…never been better," though he was feeling pretty weird himself. Sam was so damn sure he was sick like hell yesterday, almost thought of going to the hospital. "You sure the flu is totally cured?" he asked back.

Tossing a glance over at Sammy, Dean nodded. "The doc said so…even the tests came out positive." He picked up the plates and glasses and brought them to the sink then came back again to wipe the table with a washcloth. "Hey kiddo! Would you mind doing the dishes?" he called over to the seven-year-old.

"It's okay Dean…I'll do the dishes." Sam waved the young boy off and watched him retreat to the bed, joining Sammy in a war game – this time with real toy soldiers Dean had bought for them. Sam couldn't remember playing with real toys throughout their childhood. Every toy he had, Dean had made out of used cereal boxes, newspapers and other recycled materials.

Taking in the bemused look his big brother was holding firm on him, Sam chided "What?"

"You're being nice, that's once in a blue moon…especially with him," Dean tilted his head towards his mini self's direction. Since he'd left Sam in little Dean's protection, he realized Sam's being soft and gentle towards the young boy. Their breakfast had been pretty, no bickering and no pointing at each other's faces saying 'It's his fault!' every time Dean ordered them to behave.

Rolling his eyes, Sam huffed "He needs a break Dean."

Dean smiled seeing the blush on Sam's face. "Are you my brother?"

Grunting irately, Sam went to the sink and started washing the dishes – once in a while sneaking a glance at Dean who was storing the leftovers into the fridge.

"You know what Dean…I never see you this homely since you reached puberty." Sam grinned. It humored him to see Dean doing all the chores – preparing the breakfast table and cleaning it once they finished eating.

"What do you mean?" Dean shot his brother a warning glare, ready to strike if Sam was going to attack.

"No…it's just that it's been long since I last saw you this organized…preparing the breakfast table and all," Sam shook his head with amusement.

"I'm always this organized!"

"Yeah right…who are you? What have you done to my brother?" Sam shot Dean a sarcastic look that was returned with a murderous glare. He dodged just in time before the wet cloth could hit him flat in the face.

Dean tossed the pizza box into the trash and leaned against the sink cabinet – standing side to side with Sam. "Still Sam…something's bothering me," was said in serious tone, putting Sam on attentive mode. No more playing around. Dean's seriousness meant business.

"What?"

"It's too easy…I mean, last night Sammy…you were burning up," thinking of last night made Dean's stomach churn. He could still feel Sammy's scorching skin burning through his palms and the shrilling sound of Sammy's scream still rang in his ears. "His temperature read 104 and almost reaching the point where brain damage could happen."

Sam didn't say a word. He didn't need to be told because he felt the pain. Last night's pain was so excruciating he felt like ripping his skin off. Even young Dean's gentle manhandling caused him terrible agony.

"But the fever dropped so fast…and by morning, he was running all around like he'd never been sick." The statement was punctuated with stress. "I mean, how was that possible?"

"Beat me…I was feeling like hell last night," Sam finally found the will to speak. "I felt like knocking myself out for good so the pain would go away…but it hurt even when I was sleeping," Sam opened up, forgetting the Winchester's motto of sucking up all the pain and never let the other know.

Dean turned to Sam, examining his brother under scrutinizing eyes. It was either Sam so engrossed with his task at hand or he didn't want to escalate things that he seemed to be ignoring Dean's scrutiny.

"You think we should look into it?"

"Sure Dean…but for now, let's just lay low for a while," and Sam waited for Dean to rebuke.

Surprisingly, Dean replied his yes – he sounded so sincere Sam was considering of splashing him with holy water - by saying "Yeah, the kids need a break." '_Sam needs a break._' Looking at the young boys playing on the bed, Dean whispered "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Sam turned off the tap and looked at Dean.

"For leaving you last night."

"Dean?" Sam put a hand on Dean's forehead – feeling for fever that might caused delirium - only to have it batted away. "What's wrong with you?…you were here the whole night." How could he have been alone? The young Dean was mother-henning him – not leaving his side – all night.

"Was it the same?" Dean asked as he looked up to Sam. Emerald eyes scanned Sam's face, asking for confirmation.

Swallowing dryly, Sam avoided answering the question by asking Dean "It's not like you left on purpose right?" as his heart screamed for him to say '_No Dean, it's not the same_.' "You have to."

Dean sighed "Yeah, I had to." It came out barely as a whisper. But both brothers heard it loud and clear. "So Sasquatch," the truce didn't last too long - the gentle big brother now was a fraction of Sam's memory – as Dean turned on his witty mode again.

"Care for a movie?" Dean walked over to get his duffel, rummaged through the content and held up a stack of rented DVDs.

Sam left the kitchenette and joined Dean as his big brother scattered the DVD boxes on the coffee table. "What do you have?" by the time he settled himself on the couch, the little Dean and Sammy had already swarmed around Dean, picking the movie they wanted to watch.

"Holy crap!! Godzilla versus Mothra!!!" young Dean squealed with delight as he snatched one of the DVDs and studied it excitedly. He looked at Sam and his older self with the big round green eyes gleaming with hope.

"I have no objection." Dean held up his hands and made a gesture at Sam.

"Whatever!" Sam held no grudge against Godzilla but he'd been forced to watch it hundreds of times before, he'd grown tired of it. Then again, one more time wouldn't hurt. As Dean put the DVD into the recorder, Sam leaned back and closed his eyes. A sudden crease on the cushion next to him caused him to jump slightly. His eyes opened to find little Sammy creeping onto the couch, nestling himself onto Sam's lap. When the three-year-old looked up to him and grinned, Sam grinned back just the same carefree way.

When Dean hit the 'play' button, Godzilla appeared on the laptop screen and roared - so did Sammy. "Kojira!!" Sammy snarled and made a clawing gesture at his Dean.

"Nuh-uh! You be Mothra Sammy…I'll be Godzilla because I'm the big brother," the seven-year-old snorted and sagged in his pillow that he stacked up against Sam's legs, taking the first row's seat. He swatted big Dean's hand – that tried to mess with his hair – away as he walked past him to sit on the couch next to Sam.

Sam leaned over to Dean and whispered "You're bossy Dean…that thing never changed."

"Shuddup Sammy!" Dean hissed a little too loud.

Little Sammy put a hand on Dean's mouth as he put a finger on his own and blew "Shhh!!" through his puckered lips.

"And you said I'm bossy." Dean grinned at Sam.

"Jerk!"

"Bi…" Dean stopped halfway when Sam wiggled his finger and pointed at the toddler on his lap. "Biscuit!" it was too late to stop anyway.

Sam laughed out loud. It was just his day.

His day didn't last long though. A synchronized "SHHH!" was thrown his way by both little brothers. Sam was stupefied, his face reddened and it was Dean's turn to savor the day.

Dean took a swig at his beer and chuckled "Gosh! I'm so loving this…"

**TBC**

* * *

a/n: Sorry for the late update. My life is being cruel to me, but that's where the fun is right ? :)) Okay now, if you think the chapter's doing its job, tell me or I'll think it was lame. I kid! :D Thanks for the amazing feedbacks on the last chapters, the reviews and the adding to fav and alert lists. Everything was just awesome! I really couldn't thank you enough! Hugs you all!! Hope you like this one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: None of the Winchesters are mine but I love to think they are! *winks*  
**Beta**: My lovely bia1007 (who had been the light to darkest hours)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"So…how long have you been working here?" the customer quirked one of his brows as he leant over the counter, raking his spiky light brown hair as he did so.

She blushed, handing him his takeaways and taking the cash with shaky hands. Today was her first day working as a cashier and her first customer already tried hitting on her. What was making her nervous though was the fact that the guy was heart meltingly cute! His eyes were glorious green and his lashes, wow! His lashes were rich!

"Err…" She was just about to flirt back when suddenly a honking sound blared in the air, coming from the sleek black Impala parked farthest from the diner. Stretching her neck to look out the drive-thru counter, she could see a toddler jumping fervently at the back seat of the Impala. A tall brown haired man reading a book occupied the passenger's seat and at the driver's seat a little boy was hooting the car horn so impatiently she could see him furrow his brows.

"Damn!" the gorgeous guy with the green eyes grabbed his change and meals and dashed out the diner without giving her a second look.

She sighed, thinking '_there goes my lucky strike…a guy tried hitting on me, and he's a bisexual with two kids_' as she watched him walk towards the Impala, his other half and his two kids.

…………………………….

"What are you doing?" Dean half jogged half walked towards the car, carefully balancing the meal boxes and the drinks on one hand while using the other one to frantically shove his wallet into his jacket pocket. He stooped over the driver's window and glared at his little self, who grinned back at him innocently. "Told you not to touch the wheel," he gestured for the door and waited for the boy to open it for him.

Dean tilted his head to the backseat, showing the kid his place in the car.

"It's going to be my car anyway," the seven-year-old rolled his eyes and climbed his way back over the seat and settled himself next to bouncy little Sammy.

"Not in another ten years dude…suck it up!" Dean put the kids' meals on the young boy's lap and wagged one finger, putting up a warning "One drop of that soda on the cover and I'll make you eat greens for two days."

Young Dean scrunched his face in return. "Yeah yeah!" he got the message clear. He didn't have to be told. Since this was going to be his car anyway, he wouldn't want anything to smear its rich leather cushion either. "Grouchy…" he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Dean sent him a glare that he fended off by pretending talking to Sammy.

The big Dean turned towards Sam who tried looking as innocent as his little self. He rolled his eyes and shoved Sam's lunchbox onto his lap and grunted "Sam…what did I tell you about keeping the kid away from the wheel?"

Sam looked up from the book he was hogging and gave him a questioning glance. "Oh! You were talking to me…I thought when you mentioned Sammy, you meant the little Sammy," he grinned and pointed his thumb to the toddler, who was jumping and rolling happily in the backseat as he sang the ABC song.

An amused snort from the backseat echoed Sam's response. Young Dean laughed "Nice one Sam," and high fived Sam, who winked back, earning both of them another death glare from the brother in the driver's seat.

With his eyes squinted in dagger-like slits, Dean snapped at Sam "Next time we stop at McDonald's, you're buying."

The grin on Sam's face vanished instantly. Guess there would be no more Strawberry Triple Thick Shakes for him for the week.

As he revved up the engine, Dean looked out the window, to the human sized statue of Ronald McDonald grinning at the diner's door – the reason why he went into the diner alone in the first place and why he parked the car at the farthest parking lot and also why Sam never took his eyes off the promotion booklet from the nearest mall. The car had long left the fast food outlet but still a smile played on Dean's lips.

"Shake! Shake! Shake!" Sammy bounced on the seat, clapping excitedly at the sight of strawberry shake his Dean was holding. When his big brother handed him the shake, he flopped down to the seat and quietly enjoyed his beverage.

"Geez! Why can't you like chocolate …I could even tolerate vanilla, but strawberry?" Dean cringed seeing how much his little brother was enjoying his drink. The toddler looked like he was drinking an elixir and the sight was almost horrifying – for Dean at least.

"I like scobewi." Sammy ignored Dean's mocking and licked his shake smeared lips. Dean had tossed the straw because the tot preferred drinking his shake straight from the container – thinking it was more macho that way because dad drank straight from his cup, and sometimes Dean too.

"Strawberries are for girls!" Dean scoffed and shook his head.

Listening to the banter between the younger Winchesters at the back, Dean glanced at Sam. He remembered having the same conversation a lot of times before but Sam never gave up on his Strawberry Triple Thick Shake – the only reason they never stopped going to McDonald's even when Sam ended having nightmares every time they made that stop – in spite of how much Dean was making fun of him. Dean on the other hand never complained for being the one buying it because the look on Sam's face – like the one he had now - while he was enjoying that drink was priceless.

But regardless of how much he enjoyed seeing the satisfaction on Sam's face Dean couldn't help teasing his little brother. "Hear that Sam? Strawberries are for girls."

"Shut up Dean." Sam took a sip from his container and turned around, checking on the little ones. His lips curled with satisfaction seeing the little one and the mess he'd created. Sam poked Dean's shoulder, getting his brother's attention, and pointed to the backseat. "I don't think any girl could make that kind of mess."

Dean looked over his shoulder and gasped with horror "Holy…!" He made a quick swerve to the left and stopped at the roadside. Dean looked around frantically for something and spotted Sam's hoodie draped over the seat. He grabbed it and tossed it on the cheese drips smearing the backseat cover, courtesy of Sammy's cheeseburger.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sam complained but Dean couldn't care less.

"Kiddo! I told ya to take care of that seat," Dean looked at his younger self accusingly.

"It's not me who let us eat in the car," the boy shrugged, unaffected by Dean's rage. "Much less a moving car," he rolled his eyes.

Dean frowned. Come to think of that, dad never really let them eat in the car when they were young because then they were too sloppy – unable to keep their food in the container or in their mouth. After all young Sammy was really a messy eater. It was a wonder how he grew up being a hygiene freak.

"I don't care!" Dean growled. "Clean it!"

"Gee! You're such a mom," young Dean muttered. Using the hoodie, Dean wiped away the traces of cheese on Sammy's chubby cheeks, earning him a disgruntled look from the little one. The tot pouted a little before biting into his cheeseburger which was a little too big for his mouth – smearing his now clean face with new traces of cheese. Dean rolled his eyes. Why had he even bothered in the first place?

"Where are we anyway?" Dean asked Sam, who was looking out of the window, and noticed his little brother pouting. "What?" he raised his hands, with one of them still clutching Sam's hoodie – now stained with cheese.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sam grumbled "It's my jacket Dean."

"This?" Dean held up the jacket and tossed it on the backseat, which landed right on top of young Dean's head. "No big deal, I'll get you a new one."

Sam's face was so sour he looked like he was sucking on a lemon. "That's my favorite!" he glowered and stormed out of the car. "And we're here by the way." His eyes were fixed on the big entrance signboard announcing 'Shelby's Petting Zoo' while he opened the door for Sammy and maneuvered the kid out of the car.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Dean was sure Sam had drugged him by putting something in his beer because there was no way he would agree with a trip to the zoo while he was sober. Or maybe he did this to himself because he couldn't compete with Sammy's puppy dog look that he remembered was flashed on him before he fell asleep during Godzilla – especially not when the look was flashed in full force by two pairs of big brown eyes. _'Damn promotional leaflet!'_

Dean was about to make more personal comments about the zoo but decided to let it be**,** seeing Sam, Sammy and his little self already were on their way to the entrance. He jogged to the ticket counter and bought four tickets, joining them at the gate. "Hey Sam, do you think there'll be any Sasquatches in here?" Dean elbowed Sam's ribs and smirked teasingly.

Sam dismissed Dean's mocking by glaring at him and marched into the zoo, tugging the kids with him. Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He could read a sulking Sam anytime and today he hit big time. The silent treatment was the proof. _'Some things never change.'_

Dean smiled, shook his head and followed Sam's lead – keeping in mind to pay a quick visit to the Laundromat as soon as they got back to the motel.

"Balloons!" Sammy squealed when they walked past a balloon cart. He grappled at the empty air, trying to reach the colorful balloons, and pulled Sam towards the cart. "Balloons?" The tot looked up to Sam, flashing him the puppy eyes.

"I'll take two for my kids here." Before Sam could say anything Dean took out his wallet, retrieved two balloons from the vendor and paid for it. His big brother held up the balloons, grinning.

Eyeing the balloons little Dean cringed with disgust "I don't want no balloons… they're for kids." He was so not going to hold any balloons when they were so many cute girls around. That would be embarrassing. He was seven for God's sake.

Dean snorted "Who's talking about you?" and gave one of the balloons to Sammy. The little one squeaked with delight, his eyes bright as he marveled at the red balloon. Smirking with satisfaction, Dean looked up to Sam, said "It's for Samantha here," and handed Sam the other balloon.

"Okay Sammy, you've got your balloon, now stop sulking."

Sam, as if charmed, took the balloon and stared at it with disbelief. Then suddenly he was snapped back into reality. Shooting a deadly glare down Dean's way, he hissed "I am capable of murder you know?"

Dean crossed his arms behind his head and shrugged indifferently - his laughter trailing off behind him as he walked away. Sammy, contented with his threats, happily made a beeline towards Dean – chuckling mischievously as he tried mimicking the oldest Winchester.

"Dean, you're a friggin jerk!" Sam shouted.

Waving one of his hands, Dean's laughter intensified.

"Idiot!" Sam mumbled, still holding the balloon.

Dean looked up to his gargantuan little brother and smiled. Despite the cusses escaping his mouth, the look on Sam's face was just the opposite. For two days he'd been with the older versions of him and Sammy, he had never seen Sam look so happy like he was now. Dean was not really a zoo person, but seeing the happiness the trip had brought to the younger Winchesters, it maybe had not been such a bad idea after all. Or maybe it really was the big red balloon doing its work of wonder.

Balloons, zoos and little brothers, they came together well. Dean had to keep that in mind – for future purposes.

……………………………

"What's keeping him so long?" Sam looked over his shoulder, to the direction where Dean had gone twenty minutes ago. His smartass big brother needed a quick tour to the men's room - blaming it on too much cheese in his Big Mac – and Dean had gone so long Sam started worrying that something might had happened.

Young Dean looked up to Sam and rolled his eyes. Sam could overreact sometimes, despite his calm personality. Couldn't blame him though, simple things could become pretty messy when it involved Winchesters. But this time Dean was sure it's nothing. "Relax Sam…that's me you're worrying about, I bet he met one hot chick and was hitting on her," his eyes lingered on a blonde passing by them clad in pink top and tight jeans, winking when the girl turned and smiled at him.

Sam shook his head. Seeing how young Dean was flirting around he realized he was worrying over the big Dean for nothing. He gave the boy a push making him hiss.

"What's that for?" Dean asked, rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder.

"Dude!" Sam spread one arm, signaling at the blonde with the pink top. He mocked "I don't think she's your type," what was Dean kidding? The woman was old enough to be their mother.

"What? Why?"

The woman might be old, but she was smokin'!

Sam scoffed "She's as old as mom was," and bit his lower lip, regretting the remark he'd just made. What was he thinking? Dean was just seven, having lost his mom only three years earlier. The pain of losing her – which had never really subsided anyway – should be haunting him in his sleeps or even when he was awake.

The kid smiled wryly. "Well…she's not mom right?"

And Sam thought he could go and volunteer himself to be eaten by the crocodiles. "Dean…"

"After all…I like older women, they don't need Barbie to play with…they are one," Dean grinned cockily, trying to sound as calm as possible. He looked around and spotted an ice cream cart. "Hey Sam? Why don't you make yourself useful and go buy us some ice cream?"

Knowing his big brother for almost three decades now, Sam saw Dean's wall coming down and he was aware his brother – _even __though __he __was only seven_ – was trying to ward off the guilt that was fast overtaking Sam. He looked at the ice cream cart and sighed "Okay…I'll be back in a minute, watch out for…" Sam nodded at Sammy's way "…me."

Dean responded by dismissing Sam with a wave of his hand and walked over to Sammy. The little one was talking to the parrot perching on its stand – impersonating almost everything the bird was saying Dean wondered which one of them was the real parrot. His baby brother was having so much fun doing bird talk he attracted more visitors than the parrot did. People gathered around him mumbling aww…oh how cute…isn't he a sweetie Dean was damn sure they'd start throwing Sammy candies and sweets in a moment or two.

Well, maybe that wouldn't hurt at all. Dean shrugged and shoved his hands into his jeans pocket, heading for the nearest bench. Sammy was not going anywhere for the time being.

'Mom…' the word crossed his mind and Dean had to hold back the tears. Watching the crowd around him, Dean saw children holding hands with their parents. There was a mother cooing her little baby crying in the stroller. There were fathers walking around with their boys sitting on their shoulders. Dean watched as a family of four with two young boys about his age and Sammy's were taking a family picture by the monkeys' cage. His eyes burnt and he quickly rubbed them with the back of his hand.

If only mom hadn't…then the family in the picture could be his family. The boy refusing his mother messing with hair could be him and the tot desperately wiggling down from his father's arms could be Sammy. If only mom never…

And Dean cried over this.

……………………..

"Here ya go, two vanillas and two strawberries," the ice cream vendor gave the cones to Sam, smiling brightly when Sam ushered him to keep the change.

Sam smiled back, turned around and flinched away just in time before he could bump into a brunette standing behind him. His eyes went wide and his mouth agape as he muttered "Ruby?" Anger was building fast in him. The bitch really could appear at the complete wrong place and time.

"Sam? Ice cream? For me?" Ruby snickered, snatching one vanilla cone from Sam.

"Hey?!" _That was for Dean._ He watched with disgust as Ruby licked the ice seductively.

"It's been long since I last heard from you Sam." Ruby's eyes lingered on Sam's face. "You know it's not nice to turn a girl down."

_You're not a girl_. "Back off Ruby!" Sam shoved the demon aside and walked ahead of her, hoping that she would get tired of him and vanish.

"So…that's it? You're just going to walk away and abandon all of our efforts of hunting down Lilith?" Ruby snapped and dashed to block Sam's way. Sam ignored her and once again shoved her aside.

"Maybe I don't want to carry on anymore." Sam mumbled, uncaring and uninterested. There was no reason for him to hunt Lilith anyway, he got back what he'd lost and he wouldn't risk losing it again.

"A couple of kids…and you turned soft, how pathetic!" Ruby jeered, crossing her arms, and waited for Sam to retaliate. She was rewarded when Sam darted towards her, grabbed a fistful of her jacket and pushed her away.

"Just go away Ruby!" He revolted. The rage in his brown eyes was clear. He had no time for this.

"Don't come crawling to me if anything happens to the kids Sam!" Ruby stormed off, angry and humiliated.

"Anything happens to the kids, you'll be the first to die Ruby!" Sam had had enough. Ruby had always gotten on his nerves and he was sick of sucking up the anger. Maybe Dean was right, hell! Dean was right. Ruby's a bitch!

Sam stood watching until Ruby finally disappeared in the crowd.

"Sam?" a hand patted Sam's back, making him jump. Sam swatted the hand away and get ready to strike when he realized it was only Dean. "Hey! Chill…it's me." Dean raised his hands in a soothing motion.

"Dean?" Oh God! _Did he see me with Ruby? _Sam searched Dean's face, looking for the tiniest hint of anger or annoyance. He found none.

"Yeah…it's me," Dean rolled his eyes. "Where are the kids?" He looked around and found neither Sammy nor his little self around.

"Right where you left us…I came to get ice cream," Sam showed Dean the ice cream, now melting and dripping in his hand. Sam licked his hand and grinned childishly when Dean cringed with disgust.

"Gross!" That was the least he would expect from a cleanliness freak like Sam. When Sam wiped his hand on his jacket, Dean flinched away defensively. "Don't come near me you abominable snowman!"

Sam laughed. "It's payback."

Elephants never forget and neither did Sam. There was no way he's going to let go off Dean so easily for messing with his hoodie. Now he would only need to think of a way to avenge the balloon joke. Maybe next he could convince the little ones to talk Dean into going to a carnival, where there was a Ferris's Wheel – that would be nice.

Suddenly Sam's laughter turned into a coughing fit, causing him to double over and gasp for air. Dean quickly got to Sam's side, thumping his little brother's back to help ease the congestion in his lung. Sam's face had turned eerily blue and he was wheezing in between the hackings. The fit lasted for a couple of minutes before it finally subsided.

When Sam tried standing up straight, a severe vertigo hit him so hard he swayed precariously. If not for Dean holding him he might have stumbled to the ground like a log. His chest was tight and beneath it his heart pounded so hard he thought it was going to explode.

"Hey! Hey!" Dean squeezed Sam's bicep and studied his face.

As rapid as it came, the pain vanished like it was never there. Sam shook his head to clear his vision and blinked at Dean owlishly. _'What the heck?'_

"What's up? You still sick?" Dean was worried all right. It was less than 24 hours ago that Sam had been sick. Though he was doing much better, his brother still looked awfully weary.

"I'm fine…just a little dizzy." Sam looked at the cones he was holding. "Shit! I need to buy new ones." The ice cream had melted and was dripping all over his hand.

Dean cringed at the way Sam was studying his ice cream smudged hand and groaned "If you ever lick that I'm so going to kick your butt!"

Sam snorted. "You're gross!"

"You started it."

"Guys!!" Suddenly young Dean came dashing at them - looking frantic and urgent. By the time he reached Sam and Dean, he was panting and wheezing – almost breathless. The kid's face had lost all colors and was as white as a sheet. The green eyes were brimmed with tears, showing sheer fear. The moment he gazed up to them it appeared as if he was going to break down.

"I've lost Sammy."

And all color left Dean's and Sam's face too.

………………………………

"How could you lose Sammy?" Dean's eyes ran over the crowd, searching for the familiar mop of brown hair – praying silently that he would see it somewhere. Young Dean was standing close to him, looking at the other side and was desperately calling out Sammy's name.

"I…I was not looking," the young boy fidgeted with his shirt. How could he lose Sammy? He'd been in charge of his baby brother since forever and he never lost him, never! But today…he was so engulfed in his misery he became careless. "I should have kept my eyes on him…I'm sorry."

"You should have thought of that before you lost him!" Dean's voice boomed with rage and worry. The search for Sammy had been fruitless and now he was close to a panic attack.

"Go easy on him dude!" Sam tried to cool Dean off. His big brother had let all the steam off on his younger self, all because Dean was freaking out and worried like hell about Sammy. Nobody knew worried Dean like he did. This was when Dean would turn furious and frantic all at the same time. Anything that got into his way now would suffer terrible consequences.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean snapped back, glaring at Sam, making him shudder. "I trusted you to look after them and you neglected your duties Sam." It was obvious that Dean was losing it. He had lost all his composures and now he was all fragile and vulnerable, another mishap would bring him to the edge.

"Get yourself together Dean…he shouldn't be far," Sam said calmly, not wanting to provoke his big brother. He would try being calm for as long as he could. There were enough freaked out Winchesters in the zoo, they didn't need another one.

Dean turned around, his eyes meeting Sam's with a piercing glare. "This wouldn't happen if you were not so engrossed with that bitch of yours." _Shit! He saw her!_ Sam saw so much hatred in his brother's face he hoped it was not meant for him.

"You don't know everything Dean…" Sam really didn't want to provoke Dean's anger and cause another fight. Ruby was the least they should be worried about right now. And he'd been into so many fights about Ruby with Dean before that he couldn't care less of whatever Dean accused him of.

"Tell me what I didn't know?" Dean grabbed a handful of Sam's collar and shoved his brother to the nearest wall. Despite his frantic breathing, Sam's breath on his face was calmer and more even. "Tell me Sam!"

Sam studied Dean's face. His big brother had already reached the edge. He had never seen Dean this upset before, not since their father's death. Sam was a little bit thrown off track seeing the fear in Dean's eyes. Sammy was not dead, he was just lost. All kids got lost at least once in their lifetime. So why was Dean so upset?

"Take a swing at me if that would make you felt better," Sam remembered the last time Dean was so lost, he'd found his way back by punching Sam right in the face. If sacrificing him would make things better – at least for Dean – then he'd sacrificed everything, even his life and soul.

"Guys! Guys! Please…" suddenly the seven-year-old burst between them, hands gripping their jackets in a dead-like grip. His face showed thousands of emotions - anger, fear, confusion and sadness – all at the same time. The kid reminded Sam so much of the peacekeeper Dean used to be. How many times had he seen Dean in this position? – standing between him and their Dad, urging them to stop fighting. "Stop it!"

"Please stop…please," the boy pled. He was on the verge of tears, feeling all hopeless and useless. Sammy had gone missing and the only adults he could rely on were fighting against each other – forgetting their biggest problem that was yet to be solved. "We need to find Sammy…please."

Dean let go off Sam's jacket. Looking into his younger self's pleading eyes reminded him of his old self – the one before dad's death. He wondered how much of this person he was now. Guilt was rushing through him**,** Dean couldn't look the boy in the eyes. "Okay kiddo, let's go and look for Sammy," he patted the kid's head and dragged him away with him. Then he looked over his shoulder, saying "Let's go Sam."

Sam looked around. There were two paths leading to different parts of the zoo. "I think we better split up Dean…I'll search over here," Sam didn't wait for Dean to nod his agreement and took the path on the left. Ruby better shouldn't meet him anytime now or she'd be his punch bag because he really needed to let off some steam.

…………………………..

Sam raked a hand through his hair. The path reached the apes section – ending the trail. Thirty minutes had passed without any sign of Sammy anywhere. He was panicking himself, fearing the worst had happened to that little kid. Praying silently that Dean's search had been more successful, Sam turned around to head back to where he started.

"Oh my God! Somebody save him!!" A loud shriek pierced the air and was echoed by more screams of fright.

"A kid fell!" Someone shouted over the crowd.

"Get the keepers!"

The screaming caused a big crowd to rush to the gorillas' cage and Sam's heart to skip a beat. Something told him he'd found Sammy. Wasting no time, Sam darted towards the cage, crept his way through the human barrier and without thinking leapt over the wall – jumping into the cage. Thanks to his years of practice and dad's drilling, Sam made a perfect landing though the wall was more than fifteen feet high.

"Sammy?" Sam called desperately as his eyes ran all over the den. When he spotted Sammy curling in the drain, sobbing and shaking with fear, Sam sighed with relief. At least he had found the kid - that was so much to be thankful for.

Hearing his name called by a very familiar voice, the little boy uncurled himself and looked up to where Sam was standing. His lips shook, calling over for Sam in desperate need of comfort. He tried standing up but everything seemed to hurt.

"Hey! Hey! Stay put!" Judging from how high the kid had fallen, Sam was sure the little one must have attained some injuries. He couldn't risk the kid worsening his condition by moving around too much. "I'm coming over."

As he moved slowly towards the toddler, Sam studied the area anxiously. He was aware he was being observed by defensive eyes – big apes' eyes – and he was also aware if he made any movement that resembled threat, it would endanger both him and Sammy.

"Deannie…" the baby cried painfully and Sam felt something crawling under his skin. If Sam wouldn't have been too worried about intimidating the apes, he'd have snatched the little one and just ran.

"Sam!!"

Sam looked up, finding Dean slouching over the wall. All color had drained from his brother's face. The look on Dean's face sent a shudder through Sam's spine. But he braced himself and crept his way over to Sammy. He was afraid. Ghost, spirits, and monsters he could handle. He could read them like a book. But humans and animals were unpredictable. Instinct was the main reason making humans and animals the most dangerous living beings and Sam was well aware of that.

"I'm going down." Dean looked around and spotted his younger self bending over the wall, trying to climb his way down into the cage. He grabbed the kid just in time before he jumped and shoved him into the arms of the nearest onlooker. Knowing very well that the boy would jump if he ever escaped from the man's grasp, Dean told the man "Whatever happens, please don't let go off him."

The man watched in awe as Dean jumped over the wall and into the cage, landing right in the drain, not far from the curling toddler. He unconsciously nodded - grasping the seven-year-old tighter in his arms though the boy retaliated by shoving and punching, screaming out Sammy's name.

"He's my brother…I have to save him!!" the boy's cry touched the hearts of everyone in the crowd. "Let me go!!" When he realized there was nothing he could do, Dean sank to his knees and wept sadly. If anything happened to Sammy, he didn't want to live either.

"Sam?" Dean looked around for the occupants of the cage.

"Slowly Dean…they're watching us," Sam held out a hand, warning Dean not to get excited with the rescue mission. He didn't want Dean darting towards Sammy and risk getting them ambushed by the gorillas – which had gathered around them, suspicious and doubtful of the intruders.

Dean wouldn't fight over that. He wasn't going to intimidate the gorillas anymore after Sam had warned him not to. Calculating the distances, Dean saw that he was nearer to Sammy than Sam so he leapt once - closing in towards the toddler - and crouched over him. Sam approached them a little later, standing over and shielding both brothers from the vicious prying eyes – keeping his wary ones for unexpected attacks.

"How is he doing?" Sam asked over his shoulder.

Checking for fractured ribs or broken bones on Sammy's small frame, Dean sighed with relief when he found no severe injury that was beyond repair. The kid had a huge gash along his hairline that was oozing blood and a couple of bruises on his body but those were about all the injuries he acquired, nothing more severe they had to be worried of.

"He's okay…SAM!!" Dean shouted as a huge silverback – the leader of the pack - grabbed Sam by his waist and tossed him to the wall. His brother was practically flying through the air, hitting the wall with a sickening thud before falling to the ground with a loud crash. It took some horrendous efforts but Sam managed to get back to his feet though he was practically wobbling and swaying like jelly.

"Get him away from here Dean!" Sam rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and it came back bloody. Black dots were dancing before his eyes and his vision was blurring. _'Damn!'_ he didn't have the chance to evade as the ape lurched towards him, picked him up over its head like a winning trophy and dumped him to the ground, hard.

'_Shit! Shit!'_ Dean scooped Sammy into his arms and hopped to the nearest anthill – high enough for him to hand Sammy over to the crowd. One of the good Samaritans had leaned over the wall, reaching out to Dean asking for Sammy.

During any other times, Dean would never trust anyone than family to take care of his little brother but he had no time to worry about that now. Not when he had another little brother fighting a silverback gorilla for his dear life. No! Dean had to trust anyone he could get his hands on. So he handed Sammy over to the man and lunged towards the battlefield.

……………………….

"Oh God! Sammy! God!" Dean wriggled out of his keeper's arms and dashed towards Sammy, who was cradled in a stranger's arms. He grabbed Sammy from the man and lowered his brother to the ground with him, cradling the little one in his lap.

His shaky hand ran over Sammy's face and he cringed when his hand came away sticky with blood. "Sammy…open your eyes little brother…please," he pled as he buried his face in Sammy's hair and hugged his baby brother tight.

"Deannie?"

Dean pulled his little brother away softly and smiled with relief seeing the little one looking at him with bright brown eyes. "Oh Sammy…" he kissed Sammy's forehead and carded his fingers through his brother's sticky hair.

"I saw gowillas." Sammy beamed up proudly.

"I know Sammy…I know." If only Sammy knew how his admiration for gorillas had frightened his big brother out of his wits. Dean pulled Sammy into another tight hug and prayed silently that his other Sammy would be okay too.

……………………………….

"SAM!!!" Dean rushed over to Sam. "Sam!" he called again and again, checking whether his brother was still alive when Sam hadn't moved an inch after he met the ground. Sam didn't respond and that increased Dean's fear tenfold.

At the same time he reached his little brother, a couple of keepers jumped in and stood ahead of them. One of them shot the silverback with a tranquilizer while the other one stood guard, watching out for other gorillas.

The alpha male ran around its den like crazy before it finally stumbled, all stoned from the tranquilizer. The keeper with the stick turned around and jogged towards Dean and Sam. Dean was cradling Sam's head in his lap when the keeper approached them. He checked for Sam's pulse, looked at Dean and said "We should get him to the clinic."

"Yeah! Okay," Dean looked down to Sam – who just started to come around. His brother stirred and then jackknifed from the ground with a bolt. "Hey! Hey! Easy there dude!" Dean's hands hovered over Sam's shoulder, ready to catch him if he was going to lose consciousness again.

"Dean? What happened?" Sam cupped his forehead with one hand, beginning to be aware of the severe vertigo that made his world spin.

Dean snorted. He grabbed Sam by his armpit, slung one of his brother's arms over his shoulder and put his arm around Sam's waist – supporting most of Sam's weight. "We're going to talk about the stunt you'd just pulled after we patched you up," Dean said, stern and serious.

"Am I in trouble?" Sam asked, feeling a little woozy but sober enough to sense the tension in Dean's tone.

"We save that for later," Dean assured as he guided Sam towards the cage door. "But now…" snickering Dean continued "The gorillas were really into you Sammy!" He was close to losing Sam but this was one thing he would never let Sam get away with.

"What?" Sam's face scrunched.

"Dude! Why else would the ape man felt threatened by you?" Dean grinned. "I bet the females were ogling at you he got jealous...guess you are a sasquatch after all."

Though Dean was laughing, Sam could still feel his big brother's body shaking against his. He didn't know what was running through Dean's mind now but he realized Dean was trying to calm himself by mocking him. Sam's lips curled slightly as he felt Dean's hand on his waist pressing slightly deeper into his muscle. He couldn't do anything to lessen Dean's fear but at least there was one thing he could say to make it better.

"Jerk!"

"Gorilla's bitch!"

Sam smiled. He would worry about the explanation for his crazy stunt later.

**TBC**

* * *

a/n: I really couldn't thank everyone enough for taking the time to read this fic and to have you reviewed it mean so much more. You are amazing! Those who had put this in your favorite and alert lists, you too are awesome!! I had a very bad writer's block these few days I almost gave up on this chapter. But thanks to you, I found the will to keep writing and here's the chappie, just for you! Love ya so much! And Bia, thank you for your dedication. *hugs you all*


	9. Author's Note

**A/n on It Takes Two to Tango**

**Hi everyone!!!**

**First of all, I'm so sorry that this is not a new chapter like you would have expected. And please, you don't have to leave me a note or anything. I just needed to tell you so that you wouldn't think this story is going to be stopped halfway. **

**Next, I'm so sorry I hadn't updated the story for quite some time now. Don't worry, I'm not stopping it halfway because I love the story as much as you do. I was just having a hard time these few weeks with my sister's weddings and works at the office. There was a point I broke down because I was too tired and it affected not only my work performance, but also my writings. When I tried to write, my brain just wouldn't work and I thought my muse had ran away ~sigh~ **

**Since you love this story so much, I don't want to simply write and post. Always wanted to do the best as a token of gratitude for your endless support and kindness. Your amazing responses to the story really thrilled me and I really couldn't thank you more. And thanks for your help on the plots. Yeah! Believe it or not, your suggestions helped a lot!! THANK YOU!!! - hugs all of you. And now I have to think of how to hurt Dean because some of you actually asked for it, LOL. Who wouldn't love a hurt Dean, yay!!**

**Good news for you, and for me...I am having a week with the classes off and then a two weeks break. That means I have three weeks to update the story and write new ones!! Yay!!! Pray for me that I'm going to be able to polish my rusty brain and find my muse. **

**That's all for now and I promise you the new chapter will be up soon! Thanks for staying around. I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**CiZi aka Azra**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: None of the Winchesters are mine but I love to think they are! *winks*  
Beta: Help! I need someone to beta this story…

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ten years.

Gary had been working in the hospital for ten years. He had attended to hundreds of patients and had dealt with a lot of attitudes throughout the years but they didn't give him much problem or didn't cause him to break on sweat like he did right now.

Through that decade he had been a tough and rough medical assistant but Gary had never came across a glare as murderous as the one he was getting now – the one that made him wish he had never accepted the task or maybe never even worked there in the first place.

The glare sent a shudder down his spine. It made his hands freeze and shake like no any cold days had ever caused before. He couldn't believe how a seven year old kid's glare could be so frightening. It pricked him like needles, making him wince every now and then. So when he put a butterfly bandage on the tot's forehead, finishing his simple stitch work – supposed to be simple – Gary was way beyond relieved.

"All done." He announced and stood up, restraining himself hard from patting the tot's head. The little one with the shaggy mop of brown hair was really adorable but his guardian was not as equal. Considering the deadly glare coming from the other side of the bed, all he wanted to do now was to get out of the room, away from the little boy's guardian.

Even when he exited the room, Gary could still feel the glare lingering on him, assessing him, scrutinizing him. Thank God the little one didn't cry or flinch under his touch or else Gary would have to start nursing his own injuries now. Throughout the ten years of his life as an MA Gary had never seen such extreme sense of protectiveness in a boy who was barely seven. As he closed the door, leaving the two boys to attend to each other, Gary smiled.

He wished he had a big brother like that boy Dean.

"Thank God it's over!" Gary's coworker was just coming out from the next room – his face was white as sheet.

"DJ?"

"Gare..." Gary rolled his eyes at the nickname DJ had fondly made up for him. DJ was the only one allowed to call him Gare though. "Gosh, you wouldn't believe what I've been through."

"What's up?"

"I felt like I was defusing a bomb in there." DJ's voice trembled a little. "I'd never worked under such stress." He didn't dare look back. Half an hour in that room with the two brothers felt like forever. The man he attended was a giant and his brother, though shorter, had the eyes of a vicious predator. DJ was practically holding his breath as he worked and prayed hard he wouldn't make any mistake.

"You were attending the ape man right?" That was what Gary heard the spiky haired guy call the bigger guy with the head injury when he was admitted earlier.

DJ nodded once, pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his sweaty brows. "The kids you took care of came in with them...the big brother's sons."

"Oh! That explains a lot." Gary gulped. He immediately understood the hell DJ had gone through. "You know what…let's go down to the bar across the street," he suggested. "I don't know about you…but I need a drink."

"And then maybe we can think about taking a long vacation."

…...

Sam pressed the icepack to the swelling on his forehead, avoiding the stare he was getting since the MA started patching him up. The poor guy had been sweating throughout the ordeal, barely breathing. Couldn't blame him though, anybody staying in the same room with Dean now would wish they were somewhere else.

Sam knew he would.

Dean was sitting on the other bed, elbows on his knees, staring at Sam so intently Sam thought the stare burn through the icepack and hit his head square. Ever since they came into the hospital, Dean hadn't said a word to him but he kept staring at Sam, waiting for the right moment to burst.

The younger Winchester chanced a look at his older brother, saw the piercing glare and sighed with defeat.

"Newsflash!" Sam waved a dismissive hand. "In case you didn't notice, already feeling like crap here?" He couldn't take it anymore. Whatever Dean had in his mind, he could blurt it all out now and get finish with it.

"What were you thinking?" was what came out from Dean, but the stare held on.

Grinning shamelessly, Sam tried to stray from the topic "That the guy was scared shitless of you?" and dropped the grin when Dean's eyes still showed the same wrath. Sam couldn't work his charm, not even the ever infamous puppy-dog eyes his brother had always succumbed to.

"What were you thinking barging into the cage like that?" Dean shot up to his feet and paced up and down the room, arms crossed across his chest. "You could have been killed!" Sam was damn sure if they weren't in a hospital that would have been a shout. His big brother must have been bracing himself hard not to vent his anger in full force.

"You should have waited for me!" Dean sounded so much like a commanding officer whose orders had been violated by his subordinates – hurt and betrayed. "What if something happened to you in there?"

A moment of silence pierced between them as they stared into each other's face. Both were waiting for one another's next words.

"I didn't think of anything."

"What?" Dean shot Sam another deadly glare, unbelieving of his little brother's calm reply.

"You asked me what I was thinking…I did not think." Looking straight into his brother's face, challenging Dean's wrath with an empty stare Sam asked "Would you think of anything if you were in my place?"

Dean stopped pacing - his eyes met Sam's in absolute silence. Then he averted his eyes from his brother's and went to the window – staring out quietly before he heaved a deep breath, calming himself.

The silent treatment was the response Sam had anticipated. He knew if it had been Dean in his place, he wouldn't think twice either. Dean never think twice when it came to saving Sam, it had always been as such. Only Sam didn't save Sammy in order to save himself, he was saving Dean.

"Still Sam…you could have died." Dean leant against the wall and stared right through Sam, trying to understand what was going around in his little brother's head.

"I could die if that would make you happy…" Sam whispered but his voice was clear enough for Dean's super-sensitive ears to make sense of.

"Come again?" Dean leaned forward, his brows creasing in folds.

"It wouldn't have mattered much if I die…as long as Sammy's safe." Sam didn't dare meet Dean's eyes. He fidgeted with his fingers, rubbing them here and then. "Maybe things would have been better without me around."

Dean felt something inside him explode. "That's crazy!" He felt like shouting at Sam but there was something stopping him – guilt.

Sighing deeply, Sam explained "Man…I saw the way you freaked out when Sammy went missing…it was like you totally went out of control." He sneaked a glance at Dean and studied his fingers again when he saw his brother's face contort with confusion. "That little guy makes you happy…Dean, you are only alive when he's around."

'_And you're not when you're with me.'_ Sam left that part out in his head.

That much was true. Dean really did come back from hell, all in one piece. But his big brother was never quite alive anymore. Every seconds of his days since his return Dean looked like as if what was left of his life was ripped away from him slowly and painfully.

The way Dean had been drinking after each compelling nightmares during earlier nights of his return – _which later was evident even in his daytime short nap_ – and the way he distanced himself from Sam – no more bitch-jerk banters or Sasquatch-Samantha nicknaming - told Sam that he had never really got his brother back. The after-hell Dean was not the Dean he had always idolized. Sam had lost his brother.

But when Cas worked his angel's mojo by bringing Sammy and little Dean into their life, more than just a little thing changed. The kids – Sammy unquestionably – changed everything Dean or even Sam had been. Suddenly Sam's big brother Dean was back. All of a sudden Dean seemed like he had forgotten his torments completely, now too busy reacquainting with his past – _way past hell and hunting, back to their childhood_ – to actually think about anything other than Sammy.

The little guy had miraculously healed Dean inside out. Without knowing it, Sammy had brought Dean back to life – something Sam had tried so hard he had grown tired of trying. Every time he tried reaching out to Dean, Dean would flinch away, leaving his hand dangling helplessly out of contact. Little Sammy on the other hand didn't even have to reach but still Dean's hand would find his and grasped it tight.

Sam wished he could have been in little Sammy's place and it was his hand that Dean was holding.

There was only one thing that could explain why he felt as such.

Sam did not realize this but Dean saw right through him.

"You're jealous."

Sam choked on his breath. He frowned and growled defensively "Wha-? NO!"

Dean smirked mischievously. Shaking his head he snorted "And you're a terrible liar too." Despite the bruise marring Sam's features, Dean could see the blush immediately appearing on his brother's cheeks. Sam only acted defensively when he knew he was losing to Dean.

Come to think of it, Sam did spent less time with Sammy. Since the kids lived with them Sam seldom tried to reconnect with his young self. Most of his times were spent with young Dean.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Sam shrugged, trying hard to look annoyed though his hands were betraying him from how they unconsciously moved up and down straightening the bed linen. Clearly Sam was embarrassed.

'_And a really bad actor.'_ Dean's lips curled slightly as he watched Sam bow his head and sag his shoulder, shrinking into himself.

Dean's gigantic little brother suddenly looked so small, young and vulnerable - just like little Sammy in the other room. Dean couldn't help but wonder whether Sam realized he had been doing that a lot lately – _acting like a little kid_ – since Sammy and little Dean were around.

And that was the reason why Dean was so protective over little Sammy. He was so afraid of losing the tot because he feared the Sam sitting in front of him right now would banish together with the boy's disappearance.

Since Dean's return from hell he didn't feel like a big brother – in charge, in control, and in need – anymore. He knew he'd been grieving over his own suffering and was looking all weak and feeble in his brother's eyes, but Sam was not himself either. Sam was keeping Dean away from him with all the secrets and he was taking over Dean's job watching their backs. The roles were reversed and Dean didn't like it, but he couldn't do a thing to change it back to the way it used to be.

But now, somehow Dean had gotten back his Sammy. He felt whole again, just like the ever strong big brother he had always been before – maybe stronger since he had not one little brother to take care of now, but three.

Looking at Sam right now, seeing how young he looked, Dean had to fight the urge of pulling Sam into his embrace and hug him tight. Hugging was a sure way to calm a nervous Sammy anytime. But since they became adults, hugging as a comfort blanket only happened when they were sick and delirious. So Dean was going to spare both of them from any Kodak moment, for now at least.

Thinking that he'd been watching too much Dean finally said "Sam…I wouldn't want to lose you anymore than I'd want to lose little Sammy."

Dean got no response. Sam was still avoiding meeting his eyes. "In case you didn't realize this…that little guy _is_ you."

'_And there could only be one you Sammy…only you.'_ Dean wished he had the courage to say that out loud.

"Oh." Sam got it loud and clear.

Hearing Sam take a deep breath and release it slowly, Dean knew Sam was slowly digesting his reasoning; slowly taking it in, believing. Dean couldn't know for sure if what Sam had in mind tallied with his own, but Dean hoped Sam understand him from the little words Dean had said.

Seeing how bad little Sammy's flu had worked on Sam – while the little one was completely healed, Sam was still white as sheet and doubling over of terrible coughing fits every now and then - Dean would do anything to prevent the baby from anything dangerous or seemingly dangerous to keep the worst away from Sam. Thank God the dive little Sammy had taken into the ape's cage didn't mutilate him or Sam would have ended being a disabled for the rest of his life.

"Sometimes Sammy…in order to grow a good tree we have to start by taking care of the seed."

Sam looked up in a bolt, looking at Dean like Dean was possessed. "Is that really you in there?" he poked Dean's chest with a finger and was slapped by Dean's wavering hand.

"I'm capable of making a brilliant analogy too college boy." Putting a hand on Sam's shoulder, giving his little brother a gentle squeeze, Dean smiled reassuringly. Physical gesture was something rare in the Winchester's league and was often evaded except when situations called. But situation called for it today. "Mom and dad didn't leave all brains to you Sammy…live with it."

They shared a moment of silent understanding before Sam broke it with a witty remark "I thought you were adopted."

"You keep thinking Sammy…that's what you're best at." Dean smacked Sam on the back of his head, smiling triumphantly when Sam cringed.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately." Sam rubbed the back of his head, pouting a little.

Dean snorted. "Well…I heard no complain so I guess you liked it."

Still vigorously rubbing his head Sam smiled.

"Jerk."

Dean smiled. All is forgiven.

"Gorilla's bitch." That would stay for a day or two, at least.

"Okay…you'd kissed and made up I see….now can we go?"

Sam and Dean looked at the door. Young Dean was walking in with Sammy in his arms, the little one's head lolling on his older brother's shoulder, one thumb in his mouth, fast asleep. It seemed that an encounter with the 'gowillas' exhausted the little guy completely.

Seeing the comfort little Sammy was having in Dean's arms made Sam quiver. _'Yeah! I'm jealous…so what?'_. All these times, Dean's attention and care were undivided. They were meant for him only. But now they had two new members in the family and the youngest one suddenly became Dean's favorite? Sam could never live with that.

Dean smiled. He could feel Sam tense seeing the two boys. His brother's gaze was fixed on baby Sammy, piercing the little one with a deadly glare. Guess his giant little brother had never really grown up after all.

With the ice pack held firmly over his head, Sam harshly grabbed his jacket and stood up from the bed. As soon as he was on his feet Sam staggered dangerously, almost stumbling.

Dean caught Sam by his shoulders right on time. "Whoa! Easy there ape-man."

Carefully easing his brother to sit on the bed, Dean studied Sam's face. The face he was looking into was so pale and was clammy with sweat. "Are you okay?" whatever Sam's answer would be, Dean knew his brother was far than okay. The cough and the wheezing told Dean that Sam was not doing so well even when Sammy seemed to be completely healed from the flu.

"Sam?" young Dean was already standing by Dean's side, looking up to Sam's face with a frown. The boy reached out and squeezed Sam's knee, offering a silent support.

Sam coughed once and then twice. If Sam coughed for the third time, Dean swore he would alarm the nurses. But the coughing stopped and Sam looked up, looking healthier than he was just seconds ago.

"I'm…I'm okay." Sam nodded weakly.

"Want me to call the doctor?" Dean offered, still a tad worried. Giving it a second thought, he decided "Hell! I'm going to call the doctor." He was ready to barge out of the room but Sam's strong hand caught him by the arm, pulling Dean towards the bed.

Sam shook his head. "I'm okay," he said firmly. He offered another confirmation when he saw concern still linger on his big brothers' face "Really, I'm fine."

Both Deans exchanged glances and sighed, agreeing that Sam was indeed looking a little better. But they were not letting him go without a warning. In their line of duty, secrecy on their health condition might spell disaster.

"Another dopey act like that you're going to the doc and that's final!" Dean looked at Sam with his eyes cracked in slivers. Even young Dean was giving Sam the same look, making the hair on the back of Sam's neck prickled.

"Okay! Okay!" Sam resigned. "Now if you'd excuse me…I need to go relieve myself." Sam hopped down from the bed – Dean's hands hovering near, ready to catch if Sam was to fall - ready to make his way out to the men's room.

Dean chewed his lower lip. His big brother's instinct urged him to go with Sam to make sure he wouldn't make another face plant on his way to the men's room. But accompanying each other to the bathroom had long become a no-no since their age reached two digits. Going with Sam now would be awkward. Why couldn't a clinic have a bathroom attached to it?

"Wait!" Suddenly young Dean called out for Sam. Then he looked at his bigger self and grinned. "I…I need to go too." Without waiting for Dean's approval, he handed Dean Sammy and ran towards Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, knowing instantly what little Dean was trying to do. The seven year old might be young but his sense of protectiveness was far greater than his age. _'Big brothers'_.

As Dean watched Sam and his young self exit the room, his lips curled approvingly. Sometimes it was good to have someone whose mind tallied with yours.

Dean peeked into his cradle where little Sammy was sleeping soundly, oblivious to the ruckus around him. Thinking of what almost happened today sent shivers down Dean's spine. He could have lost both Sam and Sammy – just because little Sammy had an extraordinary interest towards the gorillas.

"You got guts little guy." Dean whispered, feeling a little proud of his baby brother.

The smile sticking to Dean's face widened as Sammy snuggled into the nap of his neck, looking for warmth and comfort. Then the little one threw his arms around Dean's neck, hugging him tight.

"You sure are a brave fella Sam." Dean repeated in soft whispers and was awarded with a contented whimper from the sleeping baby.

Looking at the door, to where Sam had stood a little while ago, Dean mumbled "But you are still my baby brother and it's my job to keep you safe."

...

Sam looked down to Dean, who now was whistling Metallica without any care in the world. The boy's gait should have been smaller than Sam's and with the way Sam was walking Dean was supposed to be a couple of steps behind him. But Dean was walking abreast with him instead, catching up with Sam without extra effort at all.

Snorting, Sam shook his head with disbelief. He wondered where Dean's sense of protectiveness came from because there was too much of it in him Sam thought Dean was born with it.

"What?"

There. Sam was amazed by Dean's alertness. It was as if Dean could read his mind. He never missed even the slightest change in the atmosphere, especially when Sam was around.

"What are you doing coming with me?" Sam asked.

The kid gave him the 'duh' look and shook his head, annoyed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to the bathroom…a man got to do what a man got to do." Dean rolled his eyes and mumbled something that Sam was sure sounded like 'little brother'.

"You're not yet a man." Sam sniggered.

"I'm going to be soon…and from the look of it I'm goin' to be more of a man than you'd ever be." Dean wiggled his brows right before he pushed the bathroom door and went ahead of Sam.

"Hey!" Sam followed suit. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dude! No real man would want a hair like yours!" Dean did his business and washed his hands. Using his wet fingers, he touched up his hair and smiled cockily into the mirror.

Sam rolled his eyes. "What grudge you hold against my hair dude?" Sam looked into the mirror, studying his hair. He liked it the way it was.

Dean looked at him with disbelief, as if he had heard the most outrageous question ever. "Jeez! I don't believe you…are you really my brother?"

"Whatever." Sam succumbed. There was no use trying to win an argument with Dean over such trivial matter. In fact, there was no use arguing over anything with Dean in the first place. Young or not, Dean would always find a way to win.

"Sam…" suddenly Dean's tone changed, making Sam's skin crawled. Sam gulped nervously, awaiting the worst question that he didn't have the guts to answer right now. It had been days since the boys appeared and the matter should have been bugging them - at least Dean would have asked.

"Hmm…" Sam cleared his throat, readying himself with the best white lie.

"What you did for Sammy back at the zoo…thank you."

Sam staggered. He never expected that from Dean. "You're…you're welcome," was all he could ever think of saying now.

"I don't know what I would do without Sammy…he's all I've got." Dean was gripping hard at the sink - his knuckles white. He was looking down into the sink, to the running water. His face was scrunched, as if he was suppressing something so intense it was threatening to blow in seconds.

"But…" Sam was about to continue with '…you still have dad,' but he didn't, fearing it would evoke the most dreaded question. Instead he ended it with "Okay…"

"When mom…" Dean swallowed the words painfully. "…Sammy is all I've got." This was the other side of Dean Sam rarely knew. He had always wanted to breach Dean's wall, to know the real Dean, to really understand his brother. But now, seeing Dean – so small, yet so serious – made him feel guilty. There was so much sadness and sorrow in Dean's voice.

"We have dad…but after mom was gone, he's not dad anymore."

Sam suddenly found himself asking '_why is he telling me this_?'

"Sammy is my whole world…my path of life." Dean looked up to Sam, looking him straight into the eyes. "So…I understand why Dean…I mean, the big me…did what he did to you back there."

Sam waited. His heart was pounding viciously in his chest. The seven year old sounded more mature than thirty year old Dean – in a way it made Sam's stomach churn.

"I love my Sammy so much and I could never lose him the way I did today …and I bet your Dean is feeling the same way towards his Sammy too." Dean smiled.

Sam's lips curled slightly. He got what the kid was trying to say but how he wished he could hear it from _his_ Dean instead.

"Yeah…"

….

"Darn!"

Dean shook his head, stirring himself awake from the slumber he didn't intend to take. Sam's and little Dean's trip to the restroom seemed to have been forever. He was getting bored waiting and Sammy was in no condition of being a merry companion. Looking at the toddler – sound asleep on the bed – Dean heaved a heavy breath, trying to clear his mind from the sleepiness.

"Couldn't stay away long huh?"

A voice at the door had Dean bolting to his feet, all vigilant again. Hospitals were among the places Dean had always been suspicious of. His encounters with hospitals had never been of sweet memories.

Seeing Steve at the doorway Dean relaxed. Words would have gone around and the joy luck club dad must have heard of their involuntary visit there.

"Dude! What's with you guys?" Steve gave Dean a disbelieving eye roll.

"What?" Dean was lost, almost annoyed.

"You were here yesterday because of the flu…and now you're back…" the words faded as Steve walked over to Sammy's bed, checked the boy's condition, and continued "…because you were attacked by gorillas?"

Blood rushed to Dean's face. "You'd heard huh?"

"You bet I do!" Steve grinned. "Not every day we heard about a man wrestling with an ape."

Raking his hair, Dean snorted. It was all in a day's work. Wrestling an ape or a demon, what difference did it make? Oh yeah! They didn't get to fight a gorilla every day throughout their life. Guess it was something to boast about.

"I guess little Sammy has something to boast of at the family reunion huh?"

"Huh? What reunion?" it was seconds later only Dean realized he might have given himself away to Steve - that the family reunion thingy was just a scam. Now, seeing Steve looking at him with raised brows, Dean's brain was fast processing for an excuse. "Oh yeah…the reunion," pretending to be tired was the least he could do now.

"Sorry man…I'm too tired to even remember about that stupid gathering." Dean waved a dismissive hand. He glanced lovingly at Sammy and sighed "You know…with the kid getting sick, and now this."

Satisfied with the explanation, Steve patted Dean on the shoulder. Giving the Winchester a sympathetic look he said "Believe me, I know." Looking at the sleeping toddler, he seemed to be sharing Dean's thought. "Bringing up a child on your own is already a handful, two kids…it must have been real hard for you."

Dean bit his lips. He might have been going a little too far with the lies now, especially when Steve had been quite a helpful acquaintance.

"Sam's living with you?" Steve suddenly asked.

Perplexed, Dean took some time to answer "Yeah."

"Well, that makes three kids to take care of." Steve smiled.

It was as if Steve could read Dean's mind too.

"Little brothers, no matter how big they are…would always be a kid." There was something in Steve's eyes as spoke that made Dean's stomach clench. But he couldn't get a grip of what he was feeling. "They think they could take care of themselves but sometimes they were just too reckless," Steve continued and when his eyes met Dean's, he shied away.

Dean was at lost for words. Everything Steve said match whatever he had in his mind. If he didn't know better, he would have thought Steve is a big brother too. Wait! Come to think of it, Dean didn't have a single idea on who was the real Steve except that he was a father and a pediatrician who had spent too much time with the his patients' moms.

"Steve…" Dean rarely cared on knowing more about the people they met along their 'road trip', fearing they would get too connected and later endangering the relationship and the person's life itself. But he couldn't help it with Steve. There was a tingling feeling inside him that he dared taking the chances.

Before Dean even had the chance to ask, Steve smiled and suggested "You should go and get yourself a cup of coffee or something…you look like a train wreck."

Dean was feeling like a train wreck. It was no surprise he looked like one. Deprived of sleep and rest for three days now, he was feeling anything but. But he had seen the worse days, this was nothing compared to those.

A cup of coffee would be nice now. But there was no way he would leave Sammy alone in the room. The last time he left, he could smell something fishy lingering around Sammy – it was just he couldn't figure out what.

As if sensing Dean's worry, Steve offered "Don't worry about Sammy…I'll watch out for him."

Rubbing his stiff neck, thinking that it wouldn't be long before Sam and his young self return from the washroom, Dean agreed. "Well…I really could use a cup of caffeine now," he admitted. He looked over Steve's shoulder, making sure Sammy still sleeping, and headed for the door.

Stepping out the room, Dean stopped and turned to look at Steve "Thanks dude."

Steve wiggled his brows and shot him a smile.

Smiling back, Dean made his way down the hallway – to where the vending machine was.

Watching Dean go away, Steve's smile slowly turned into a frown. He looked down to little Sammy and groaned "What a mean life you have here kid."

…...

Everybody passing by the corner was staring at him like he was some kind of museum exhibit – the nurses, the MAs, the patients – but Dean couldn't care less. Anywhere the Winchesters went, they never failed to garner such attention to themselves, even when they tried really hard not to. After all like Steve had mentioned before, words about them wrestling the ape at the zoo had became a newsflash in the hospital. So Dean was expecting that much attention.

The giggles and the whisperings that echoed as those people passed by didn't affect him much. They could say whatever they want, as long as they didn't mess with him and his family. As soon as his coffee was ready, Dean grabbed his cup and made his way back to Sammy's room.

Just as he turned around the corner, Dean bumped into his little self coming out from the bathroom.

"Watch out dude!" Dean carefully balanced his steps, avoiding the coffee from spilling on the kid. Marring the kid's face with scald marks was the least he wanted to do.

"Dean?" Sam exited the room after the kid, looking surprised to see Dean there. "You're not here looking for us aren't you?" he asked suspiciously. His big brother was in a complete protective big brother mode these few days Sam couldn't help thinking sooner or later Dean's worries might turn into obsessions.

"What are you? Five?" Dean rolled his eyes and took a sip at his coffee. Though, he silently admitted that he was a little bit worried.

Sam glared at Dean, annoyed. He looked around, checking Dean thoroughly. "Where's Sammy?"

Dean shook his head with disbelief. Giving Sam a '_duh'_ look, he tilted his head slightly towards the treatment room's direction, saying "I need some caffeine…left him with Steve," and started walking again. His younger self was already taking the lead, with hands behind his head.

Sam cringed. Dean leaving little Sammy with a stranger he barely knew for two days - that was something hard to digest. His big brother never trusted anyone to take care of his family, sometimes not even the closest people. "Dude! Are you high on something?"

Glaring at his brother through slivered eyes, Dean blamed his sleepiness on Sam's and his younger self's absence.

"I won't be if you two had came back earlier from that little trip of yours to the washroom." Dean snarled. If Steve hadn't came into the room, he would have joined Sammy's trip to dreamland – something he did not wish to be caught doing on a hospital bed.

"You seemed to trust this Steve guy so much." Sam shot Dean an assessing look, checking whether his brother was thinking straight. The gorilla might have knocked Dean on the head when Sam was out and he might be suffering from a concussion, doing things absentmindedly.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's…nothing, just forget it." Sam thought better not to worsen the situation. Both he and Dean were heading down the path of mending their relationship – questioning Dean's decision now would have been a turnoff.

What Sam didn't know however, the more he kept it to himself, the farther he strayed from Dean.

Instead of Sam's reluctance on sharing his concern, Dean responded "I don't know Sam…There's something about Steve I just couldn't grab a hold of." Too many things had been kept from each other, drifting both of them apart and he was not going to let it slip through his fingers this time around - enough with secrecy, enough with hesitancy. "Something felt…familiar."

Sam scoffed. "I think you're getting old dude…or maybe you are just getting too carried away with this new daddy club thing." Dean's sharp glare that he earned didn't make Sam feel less amused.

"You know what…the next town we stopped? You're going to play daddy." Dean decided. Sam was pushing too far – or was it too obvious? That he somehow had turned softie all of a sudden?

Shaking his head, Sam grinned "Nah, you'd make a better daddy, old man."

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!" Sam laughed out loud.

Hearing Sam's laughter, Dean couldn't help but smiled himself. If live hadn't been so twisted for them, Dean was sure he would make a great dad. Guess he would just have to be thankful by being a dad to his brother, though he wondered if he did a fine job raising Sam.

Losing himself in his own thoughts Dean suddenly realized Sam's laughter had abruptly stopped and Sam was not walking next to him anymore. He looked back and gaped seeing his brother leaning against the wall, panting breathlessly, with one hand pressing hard on his chest. The colors had all left Sam's face and there was a terrible paleness slowly chasing them away.

"Sam!" Dean rushed to his brother's aid, arriving at the right moment before Sam could make a face plant to the floor, having losing his balance and strength. Slowly easing Sam to sit down on the floor, Dean hollered "I need help here!" into the hallway, uncaring of whoever would hear him.

Little Dean was by their side in a blink of an eye, looking as frantic as Dean. "What's wrong with him?"

"Sam? Sammy? You hear me?" Dean patted Sam's cheek, trying to garner his brother's attention. By this time, people were gathering around them but all Dean could hear was buzzing sounds – of passerby asking what happened, of nurses offering helps. His attention was all on Sam.

"Dd-Dean…" Sam stuttered, gripping Dean by his collar in a tight scrunch. "There's something in me…I can feel it, argh!" Sam groaned painfully as he clutched to his chest as if there was something ready to explode in there.

"Wha-?" Dean was clueless.

"What's he talking about?" young Dean asked. The kid's face was as pale as Sam's – fear evident in his eyes. Watching Sam hyperventilating and muttering nonsensical words was freaking him out completely.

"Sam-sammy… gg-go to him." Sam pushed Dean towards the treatment room's direction.

As if he was electrified, Dean quickly understood what Sam was trying to tell him. He bolted upright and dashed towards Sammy's room, leaving Sam in the hands of young Dean. Seeing the door closed – when he remembered leaving it open as he left – Dean's heartbeats raced. Without giving a second thought, he smashed into the door, flinging it open and what he saw inside left him furious.

A black shadowy figure was cradling Sammy while its hand dug in for something inside the toddler's chest cavity. Sammy on the other hand was wailing painfully, shoving and kicking the hand away but to no avail. His cry filled the room, piercing sharply into Dean's heart, making him feel sick.

"You get off him you bastard!" Dean screamed as he darted towards the black figure, not thinking of anything anymore. He had totally forgotten of any precautions, of any measures that he should consider as a hunter.

Within seconds, the figure retrieved its hand from Sammy's chest, turned around and dashed towards Dean, ramming him to the wall. Dean could hear his rib cracking under the pressure and he could feel air rushing out of his lungs, leaving him breathless as sheer white pain seared up his body, blurring his eyes.

The 'shadow' held Dean up the wall, choking him by the neck with one scrawny hand while its other hand dematerialized into some sort of a branch. Dean panted, watching the eerie transformation with desperation. He chanced a glance at Sammy and seeing the toddler return to slumber made him even more desperate to escape the shadow's captivity. He had to make sure his little brother is all right.

For it being only a shadow, it had an unbelievable strength. No matter how hard Dean tried to release himself by kicking and punching, its grasp on Dean's neck didn't loosen a bit. Crackling evilly at Dean's futile attempt to free himself the black shadow then shoved its other hand into Dean's chest, gripping the Winchester's heart tight.

Dean was stunned. His blood ran cold and his heart stopped beating. Everything in his body seemed to stop moving - even his breath. There was pain everywhere and it hurt so badly his body was becoming numb. At where the shadow's fingers laid – around his heart – Dean felt a burning sensation, as if his heart was on fire.

Dean coughed and blood sputtered out from his mouth in a gush. He whined helplessly and painfully as the shadow kept on laughing maniacally.

"DEAN!"

Sam's holler caused the shadow to lose its focus and its grip on Dean, giving Dean the right chance to free himself. He harnessed the last of his strength and kicked the shadow right on its gut, causing it to jerk away a little. Within that split second, a bullet was shot from Sam's gun right into the shadow's chest, sending him tumbling hard to the floor. But like a smoke, the shadow puffed into the air and disappeared.

"Dean!" Sam scampered to his big brother's aid while the other Dean went to check on Sammy.

"Sammy's fine." The kid announced, sending relief through Sam. Now they only had Dean to worry about.

Cradling Dean's head in his arm, Sam couldn't help thinking of the image of his big brother being ripped apart from the inside by the yellow eyed demon. Everything was like dejavu. "Hey! Hey! Dean!" Sam called desperately as he smacked Dean's cheek, hoping he hadn't lost his brother.

When Dean cracked his eyes open in slits, Sam heaved a relieved breath. But when his big brother started coughing out blood, he went into freaking out mode again. And as Dean's eyes slowly closing, Sam was totally out of it.

"Dean!"

**TBC**

* * *

a/n: I'm so sorry this chapter took half a year to be uploaded. I know I might have given you the impression that I'd stopped writing this story. Trust me that never crossed my mind. My life had been real busy for the past few months that I couldn't even breathe. Please forgive me. I think I'm losing my touch here since my brain is getting rusty from having stopped writing for quite some time. Again I'm sorry if the chapter is not what you would have expected. One more thing, I'm in a bad need of a beta. My bia is having a rough time at work herself, she couldn't beta anymore. This chapter was not edited, so all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for the umpteenth times.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: None of the Winchesters are mine but I love to think they are! *winks*  
Beta: I have no beta for the time being, so pardon my mistakes please.

* * *

**It Takes Two to Tango**

**Chapter 10**

'_Tap.'_

A tap at the laptop's key snatched Dean away from his make believe slumber.

'_Tap.'_

Another one made him cringe.

"_Hnnh…"_ a grave sigh was followed by the eerie creaking of the chair.

'_Ttrrr…ttrrr…'_ the vibrating sound of the phone didn't get to Dean's nerve as much as the whispering that came after it did.

What should a kid do to get a descent sleep around here? But come to think of it, he was not sleeping like he was supposed to. The tapping sound of someone typing at the keys, the continuous sighing and creaking of the chair followed by the vibrating sounds of the cell were not the things keeping Dean awake.

The whispering did. Or to be exact, the fear in the voice did.

The voice was laced with worry and fear at the beginning but turned into disappointment at the end and Dean found out he couldn't get back to sleep anymore.

It was a kid brother's fear of losing his sibling that kept him awake.

Carefully easing Sammy's head from his arm onto the pillow, Dean turned himself around – towards his other Sammy who was spending his whole night at the dining table, researching and calling hunters around the state in search of answers and hopes – answers to ways on saving his big brother and hopes that he would not lose him.

Dean studied Sam's sadly. The gangly guy was slumping over the table, staring intently into the screen with his shoulders sagging and with his face stiff. The dark circles around his eyes were a contrast to his fatigue-stricken face – all lack of colors – and the light from the screen made him look even worse.

It had been five hours since they came back from the hospital without the older Dean and Sam hadn't taken his eyes off the screen since then. Hours ago Sam was not showing any sign of breaking down. Instead he looked terribly calm as he maneuvered them into getting a hot shower, into their pajamas afterwards and later into their beds.

But Dean could read his brother like a book. Sam might have grown into an adult but some things never changed. The way Sam dragged himself around the room, the way his shoulders had been sagging, and the way he sighed silently when everyone was not looking, or the way he tossed the books he had found in the town's library harshly around the room told Dean everything that Sam was keeping to himself.

His little brother was freaking out completely.

And Sam had good reasons to feel as such.

…**oOo…**

"_No! No! No!" Sam chanted breathlessly as he shook Dean, hoping the gesture could bring his brother back to consciousness. "Dean! Come on man! Don't do this," Sam cried, almost pleading._

_Little Dean checked for Sammy, making sure that his baby brother was all right but he couldn't keep his eyes off the older Sam. The way Sam was pleading to Dean made his stomach churn and his spine tingle. Taking Sammy into his arms, thanking the higher power that his brother was okay, Dean watched as Sam did everything in his might to revive his broken brother. _

_Sam hugged Dean tight, mumbling "Please Dean…Please." No matter how far they had drifted away from each other, Sam couldn't afford losing his big brother again. Not when things were starting to get better for the both of them._

"_S-S-Sam…y-you talked t-t-too much."_

"_Dean?" Sam pulled Dean away from his embrace and was relieved to see his brother peering at him through tired slits. Despite the pain that was fast taking him in, Dean was trying his best to stay awake – using Sam's voice as his light at the end of the tunnel. But it would not be long before the recognition could turn into disorientation as Dean's strength was slowly ebbing away and he was succumbing back to unconsciousness. _

"_Dean, stay with me dude." He slapped Dean's face, not wanting his brother to lose consciousness fearing he would never come around anymore. _

_Although there was barely any strength left in him, Dean swatted Sam's hand away and that made him lose his breath, coughing and trembling violently in Sam's arms. Again, Sam pulled him into a tight embrace, as if preventing Dean from further injuries inflicted by the sudden movement._

"_Ss-sammy…oo-kay?" Dean hissed, looking tiredly at Sammy then back at Sam. Every intake of breath he took was sharp and painful Sam could hear it catch in Dean's chest resulting in a worrying gurgling sound. Breathing must have been a labor for Dean, what more speaking yet he still worried about his brother's well being. _

_It made something in Sam stir - annoyance and jealousy. He was annoyed that Dean was being an idiot for thinking of anyone but himself despite his condition and he was jealous that Sammy was Dean's priority now Sam was down at the second place. _

"_Sammy's okay Dean." Sam was trying his best not to sound jealous, not to intimidate Dean. "He's okay." Sam put a hand on Dean's chest, easing the pressure in Dean's chest as another series of coughing rocked his brother's body terribly._

_After the coughing fit was over, Dean shook his head – looking at Sam from the corner his eyes. He inhaled a deep heavy breath and let out a sigh. Little brothers are annoying as hell. _

"_No Sam…" Dean took another deep breath. Breathing was getting harder and his chest felt as if it was on fire. His heart was thumping so fast, he found it hard to keep up. "You…you okay?"_

_Sam was taken aback. All his jealousy went out the window. He was the idiot after all, assuming that Dean was worrying about Sammy, none other. "I'm…I'm okay Dean."_

"_Shit!" Dean groaned through clenched teeth, gripping his chest with desperation. Something in his ribcage felt as if it was going to explode. He couldn't feel his arms and legs. What he could feel was only the tingling sensation on the tip of his fingers and toes that was so damn irritating. His head felt like a boulder, heavy and stuffy. But his chest was the worst – the searing pain was slicing through his lung and his chest muscle ached so badly he felt like ripping it open with his bare hands. _

"_Dean?" Sam started to panic as all colors left Dean's face, turning his brother all blue. In a matter of a second, Dean started to convulse – slightly at first and was becoming more vicious the next second. His body began to jerk and his limbs trembled furiously. The trembling was so intense Dean was shaking Sam with him. _

"_Somebody help!" Sam shouted over his shoulder but his voice rasped with fear – anything hardly came out. As Dean once again succumbed into consciousness, fretfulness came over Sam like tsunami. All his self-control went into the drain. "Shit! No! No! Dean, stay with me!" _

"_Help!" Again he shouted with all his might, only to be disappointed as his voice was drowned with a hacking cough that suddenly erupted from his lung – burning his throat raw. Before Sam could attempt for another shout, young Dean was already at the door, hollering for assistance so loud he woke little Sammy from his slumber. _

"_We need a doctor here!" Dean yelled angrily. The kid's voice boomed like a thunder in the busy hallway, freezing the people walking by and directing their attention on him. All eyes were on Dean now but it didn't scare him a bit. What was inside the room was scaring him more - clenching his gut into a tight scrunch. He didn't give a damn what people thought of him. "Get me a friggin' doctor!"_

_Seconds later the room was crowded with MAs and they were all stupefied over what they were seeing right in front of them. _

_They had heard a lot about the ape-man and his courage in wrestling an alpha-male gorilla to save the youngest of family members but the sight they were seeing was another side of him that made their heart sank. Sam was holding Dean in his arms, rocking back and forth in some kind of rhythm and whispering words to his brother's ears that were inaudible to others. _

_While Dean on the other hand was a wreck – his front was smeared with blood and he was unmoving, as stiff as a log in his brother's embrace. For being the one who brought in Sam and Sammy after the gorilla mayhem, he looked worse than any of his injured family members a while ago. Dean was more dead than alive. In fact it was hard to tell whether he was still alive and whether the shaking on his body was really coming from him or from Sam._

'_How could someone so healthy look so dead in just fractions of a second?' if they were not working at the hospitals, watching sick and dead people come and go every day, that question would have crossed the MAs' mind, bugging them. _

_Seeing the heart-wrenching scene caused them a delay in registering what was happening and what they needed to do. Only later when they realized that they didn't have much time to ponder on Dean's condition, the MAs immediately came to Sam and Dean's aid, working hard to pry Sam away from Dean. He was unconsciously clinging to Dean and not wanting to let go, as if letting Dean go would cause him to lose his brother forever. _

"_Please mister…you have to let go." An MA squeezed Sam's shoulder, talking to him gently so not to further aggravate his anxiety. "We'll take care of him…everything's going to be alright." _

_Sam said and did nothing. He was shaking - scared like a lost child. The harder the MAs tried to attend to Dean, the stronger he was holding onto Dean. Every time they tried to take his brother away Sam would snarl like a wounded lion, protective and fearful at the same time. _

_Sam was torn apart. A part of him wanted help for Dean but another part of him was being suspicious of the people around him – considering the culprit was probably one of the hospital staffs and with his condition that was the least he could do to protect Dean._

"_It's okay Sammy…you can let go now." Sam was stunned to feel Dean's presence by his side, rubbing his back. He glanced down and stammered finding his big brother still unconscious in his arms. But he was sure it was Dean speaking to him, dragging him back into real time. _

"_It'll all be okay…" _

_Sam felt someone moving closer to him, sitting right next to him. But the hand never left his back, stroking him gently in what felt like home._

_Sam was taken aback when a face appeared right before him, looking him in the eye. The familiar emerald orbs staring at him were filled with so much concern and love, a sight he was accustomed to since forever. _

"_Sammy?"_

"_Dean?"_

…

_Dean – young Dean – was as perplexed as the MA seeing Sam breaking down, something he didn't expect to see or to witness in his entire life. The way Sam was clinging to the older Dean made the kid's tummy clench in a tight knot. _

_Dad had made him in charge of protecting Sammy since the night of the fire, to keep him safe, to guard him from all dangers known and unknown to men. Since then he'd tried everything in his might to fulfill that job, to carry out the responsibilities, and he thought he'd done great so far - at least for three years. But today, seeing the broken Sam, Dean wasn't sure he really did a good job._

_What happened during the last 23 years? The same question from the night before rang in his head._

_Again, Sam looked like a young boy mourning for his lost treasure - trying to look strong yet he really appeared so fragile. Dean watched as the MAs failed to pry Dean away from Sam and how Sam dismissed their effort by holding on stronger to his big brother. _

_No! They didn't know how to deal with him._

_Tugging the hand of the nurse closest to him and Sammy, who'd been standing in front of them, shielding them from looking at the heartbreaking scene – as if trying to protect the kids, Dean asked "Can you please hold my brother for me?" and held up Sammy for her to take._

_The nurse took Sammy into her arms without a word. She seemed to be dazed by the commotion that she didn't even remember seeing the seven year old walking towards the two brothers huddling each other on the floor until the boy was already standing behind the mourning man. _

"_It's okay Sammy…" Dean put a hand on Sam's back, stroking him gently. "You can let go now." He whispered as he walked around Sam and sat next to him – his hand still firm on Sam's back. _

"_It'll all be okay." Young Dean said softly, almost forlornly. He couldn't even be sure that everything would be okay, that he was promising the correct thing to Sam. Dean might be seven years old, but he knew sometimes white lies were necessary to keep things in place – that human would find hope in white lies rather than the truth._

_Dean looked at Sam sadly, sensing the loneliness emitting from him. His gigantic little brother looked as if he had lost everything that meant the world to him and it seemed like it was not the first time. _

_Dean stooped in front of Sam, looking at him face to face._

_When Sam looked back at him with a face so dark he seemed to look deader than his older self Dean held back the urge to punch and to yell at someone. Rage building within Dean as Sam gazed at him emptily with his bloodshot eyes that shimmered with unshed tears. He looked exhausted, all drained up – dead. _

_Dean braced himself and called out "Sammy?" – reaching._

"_Dean?"_

_Despite the rage, Dean felt a rush of relief washing over him when life returned to Sam's eyes. _

…**oOo…**

While the three of them were back at the inn, the older Dean was recovering at the hospital. The attack had somehow damaged his heart, infecting it with a virus that couldn't be treated with any medication known to men.

A couple of months at least and a year the most was probably how much time the big Dean got left and that was what the doctor had told them. He had also assured them that the hospital would do their best to keep Dean comfortable and at ease – that was the least they could do to help.

Sam told the angelic face doc to fuck off.

That was the first time Sam had said anything after the older Dean was taken to the emergency room. Sam had waited patiently outside the room, offering assuring smiles every now and then to the two kids sitting each by his sides though the look in his eyes told differently. But Sam never said a word and most of the times, although he was looking at the door of the emergency room, he seemed to be seeing other places, lost in his world.

When the doctor came out to bring the news the seven year old was sure Sam would have pounded on him like a wolf attacking its prey, ferocious and impatient. And when the doc delivered the news on Dean's condition, rage flared in Sam's eyes he was almost ready to eat the man alive.

After the oldest Winchester was transferred to the recuperating room, the three of them had appointed themselves as his bedside companions. Only after a couple of hours slumbering from the morphine he'd been given to ease the pain, the man aroused from his sickbed – pulling the IV line and wires sticking to him, fighting to get out of bed and out of the hospital.

Being weakened from the pain, Dean gave in to Sam's strong hands pinning him down to keep him on the bed. Still, they couldn't stop him from demanding an update on his condition and young Dean was astonished and thought things couldn't be worse when Sam didn't even hesitate telling the older Dean the truth.

The kid thought wrong.

The look on the older Dean's face showed no fear as he digested the truth, like it didn't hurt a bit. His face remained stoic and composed before he flashed Sam a big grin and said "Nothing new huh?"

Whatever the kid was seeing was not how normal people would react.

'_What the hell happened to us_?' A voice in young Dean screamed out loud.

That was then, this was now.

Now Sam had Dean's sickness to worry about while at the same time he had to find a way to annihilate the wraith which might be the only chance to his brother's survival. To add more to the heaps of trouble was the fact that he had to handle two kids while he himself was not in a healthy condition.

Dean recalled a couple of times Sam had dozed off while driving back to the inn and had to be shaken from sleep. His strength was slowly ebbing away and his coughing had returned, worse than before.

Those were real though jobs to be handled by one man with two kids.

Dean didn't know what to do or how to help Sam though he was dying to be of some help. Since the last hours he had been a loyal observer, helping quietly by trying to make Sammy behave as much as possible so not to give more trouble to Sam.

Sammy.

The baby was another story. He was not looking so good himself after their visit to the hospital. His older self had mentioned something about Sammy to Sam but it was kept a secret from him. Dean didn't like it but he was not going to push now.

For the last 5 hours, Dean had only observed.

But after those long hours of doing nothing, Dean was getting annoyed. Annoyed at how Sam was denying his rest despite the series of coughing he was having and the fact the he was leaning more towards the table each hours passed. Sam was slowly losing his strength but he was not stopping his mission at all cost.

But after 5 hours, when Sam's coughing sounded as if it was hacking his lung into pieces, Dean decided to not be an observer anymore.

**…..**

Sam sighed angrily as he tossed his cell phone to the table, uncaring whether he'd damage it by doing so. That was another fruitless call. The five hours he spent looking for ways to save Dean had been pointless, so far he got nothing.

Time was moving fast. Dean's heart was deteriorating with unbelievable speed and the only thing Sam could think on how to save his brother was to kill the wraith – which was yet to be found. Judging from how Dean had surprised it at the hospital Sam doubted the wraith will stay in town, waiting to be killed. After all, they weren't even sure that it was a wraith.

Propping his elbows on the table and sinking his face into his palms, Sam sighed tiredly. This was all too familiar. Dean was sick and dying in the hospital and Sam was using whatever resource he had to find a way to save his big brother while Dad was nowhere to be found. Only this time they had no miracle healer to chase after but a wraith instead and Sam was not alone in the motel room while Dad – dad was dead.

Sam rubbed the sides of his head, more to exercise his brain, forcing it to think harder, than to alleviate the pounding headache he'd been having since the last 7 hours.

"Your brain will explode if you keep thinking like that."

The voice made Sam jump, almost falling off the chair "Holy crap!"

He was not alone but he didn't expect any of the kids would be up this late. Sam was sure he had tucked them to sleep hours ago, even before he had started researching. So when Dean appeared from nowhere, holding a glass of water and the sandwich Sam had forgotten to eat, Sam couldn't help but be alarmed.

"Dean?"

"No, I'm Batman." Dean shot Sam a crooked grin as he placed the glass and sandwich right in front of Sam. "Eat," was bluntly said as Dean seated himself next to Sam, peeking to the screen and cringing at the picture of a bypass surgery.

Sam craned his neck and looked over Dean's head, half expecting to see Sammy tottering towards them, only to be relieved seeing the little guy still sleeping soundly on the bed – sucking his thumb. Sam frowned. That thumb sucking habit had had Dean making fun of him forever.

"You know what?" Sam wasn't aware that Dean followed his gaze. "I never really understand why you sucked your thumb when you were sleeping…I guess you got all your nutrients and grown up so big from sucking it," the kid snorted, entertained by his own analogy.

Sam rolled his eyes. _'Talk about the devil…'_

"Are you still on it?"

"Yeah." Sam thought Dean is asking about the research.

"You're still sucking your thumb when you're sleeping?" Boy, Sam was wrong.

"What the -? No!" He retorted alarmingly. Sam was so defensive he almost shot up to his feet, showing authority. After all he was the tallest among them now.

"Relax dude," Dean scoffed. The calmness in Dean's voice eased Sam's anxiety and he slowly sagged down to the chair, relaxing. Just as he thought Dean had had enough of his sarcastic remark, Dean said "It's just the two of us here…I'm not going to tell."

"I don't suck thumbs." Sam was determined.

"Yeah?" Dean raised his brows, skeptical. "Well…you might want to start again. Seeing how you're pouting right now, I seriously think you looked better when you were sucking your thumb."

"I'm not pouting."

Sam had his arms crossed across his chest now, his lips puckered.

"And now you're sulking like a girl."

"I did not!"

"Samantha wants an ice cream?" Dean taunted, leering mischievously at Sam, wiggling his brows as he did so. "Strawberry perhaps?"

"Dude! You're a jerk!" Sam gave in. He had totally forgotten he was talking to a seven year old Dean, not the one he was used to over the last three decades. _'Seven year old Dean, thirty year old Dean… what's the difference? They are still Dean'._

"And you little brother…needs a rest." Dean's tone changed from being cynical to soothing.

"Whatever you're doing…you can continue it tomorrow." The green eyes looked pleadingly at Sam, as if lulling him to sleep. Sam swore Dean's eyes have some sort of enchantment that could comfort him anytime he was stressed out ever since they were little.

For the first time after those long stressful hours, Sam thought a rest would be a good idea. But then his cell vibrated and his hand moved reflexively to grab the phone. A glance at the caller's ID, Sam's face brightened.

"Bobby?" Sam almost shouted out loud.

"_You wanna' blow my brain out with that shrieking?" _despite the mocking, Sam could sense urgency in Bobby's voice.

"Bobby? Where the hell were you? I called you like…hundreds, no, thousands of times." Sam wasn't really good at being patient. Not when his brother's life was on the line. Bobby was the first person he tried contacting and was the only person he had tried calling more than once but was only able to reach his voice box. So having Bobby on the line had Sam's hope return tenfold. Whether Bobby knew what to do or not, Sam would still be happy to talk to Bobby – the closest man they had as a father.

"_What did you get yourself into now, ya idjits?"_ and nobody knew them better than Bobby.

"Uncle Bobby?" Dean's brows connected.

"_Who's there with you Sam?"_ Now Sam could hear Bobby freak out.

"Long story and it's not what you think." Sam cut it short. He couldn't explain everything now. Everything had to wait. "Bobby, can you be here as soon as you can?"

"_Where are you?"_

Whatever Sam was telling Bobby afterwards Dean had lost it in his own thoughts. That was Uncle Bobby on the line, not Dad like he would have expected. _Where's Dad?_ _Why didn't Sam call Dad?_

Wait…Dean gasped, failing to catch his breath. It was all coming to his senses now.

Looking around he realized that they were still living in an inn, not a permanent residence. And Sam, the grown up Sam didn't look as quite as Dean had hoped for him to be. The way he researched – full of vigor – and the way he yelled into the phone – laced with frustration, fear and anger at the same time, reminded Dean of dad during his worst nights after hunts went south.

'_No! No! No!'_ Dean wanted to cry, he wanted to scream.

Turning around, studying the little Sammy sleeping on the bed, and looking back at Sam, still talking to Bobby on the phone, Dean felt his tears start to well up. When he learnt what dad did going away for days, he'd promised himself that he'd do whatever he can to protect Sammy's innocence, to let him grow up like normal kids do.

Dean knew what his father hunt and it was not a safe world out there. There were always things – monsters likely – lurking around in the dark, waiting to pound on their prey. But he would try protecting Sam from knowing that facts so that his baby brother wouldn't have Dad's life Dean knew he himself had to carry on someday.

Dean didn't want whatever life that was taken away from him was ripped away from Sammy too.

However, looking at Sam now, he'd come to think that he hadn't really done a good job protecting Sammy's innocence. His brother had grown up to be what Dean was trying to avoid him to be – a hunter.

_Sammy is a hunter._

_They are hunters._

Those were news to him.

_And Dad's not here._

The last was not.

Dean looked up as Sam flipped his cell and tossed it back to the table, his brother's face looked brighter than the cloudy expression he was having moments ago.

"Sam? Are we hunters?" Dean asked, half of him hoping Sam's answer would be no but another half of him already knew the answer.

Sam didn't reply immediately but looked at him with a sad smile.

Running his fingers through his hair, Sam said "I wouldn't say we're hunters…we're more like Batman and Robin, the saviors of the day."

Dean didn't say anything to that but turned to look at little Sammy instead. Sam's heart broke. "I'm sorry…" Dean whispered and Sam braced himself hard so he would not start cursing to the sky, like he always did when he was alone and mad at Dad.

"Dean," Sam called worriedly, one hand reaching out to Dean, wanting so bad to squeeze his shoulder and tell him _'it's okay, it's not your fault'_.

But Dean turned back to look at him and there was a sly smile on his face, almost devilish. "I'm sorry that you are Robin."

"You really are a jerk!" Sam rolled his eyes as Dean started laughing.

But Sam knew the better of Dean. Even when he was still young, nobody could enlighten a sour mood better than Dean did. He could make a joke out of the most depressing situation and Sam was grateful for that.

"Sam…where's…" Dean couldn't finish when soft but desperate knockings rapped on their door.

Instantly, Sam and Dean shot up to their feet. They exchanged suspicious glances and immediately got into their positions – Dean ready with his shotgun, standing beside Sammy's bed and Sammy with his .45 went to the door. Checking the salt line underneath the door, Sam grabbed the knob and looked over at Dean. Knowing better what he'd see Sam still hoped to see the kid trembling like any normal seven year old would and Sam sighed silently when he found Dean bringing the shotgun to his shoulder instead, ready to blow any bastard's head off.

The kid nodded his head at Sam, ready to pull the trigger – if he needed to.

There was no hesitancy in Dean though it might be the first time he had to kill, and that sent a knife slicing through Sam's heart. He blamed that on Dad.

Sam nodded back and focused on opening the door, confronting whatever was knocking on their door. He turned the knob and instead of knocking the light out of the uninvited guest, Sam jerked back and cringed.

"Dean?"

Sam and Dean stood with their mouth hanging open. The weapons fell to their side and the look of shock on their faces was unmistakable. They never had expected for that person to show up in this time of the night – well, that was what young Dean thought. Sam on the other hand had known this would have happened sooner and later.

_Dean Winchester never does hospitals._

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, the headache he was having had increased tenfold. This was all too familiar. Like a déjà vu.

Dean – the older Dean – was leaning against the doorframe with a crooked grin on his sick-stricken face. "What's taking you so long?" He complained as he pushed through Sam to get into the room. "It's not Halloween…not like you have to prepare the candy or anything," Dean growled as he sagged down to the nearby couch.

He was just closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath when he felt the giant hands of his brother tugging him under his arms and hauling him up to his feet. Before he could even complain, Dean was already lying on the bed and it felt too good he had forgotten the complaining part.

Dean sighed contentedly and hoped nobody would hear him.

"You know monsters don't appear only on Halloween Dean." Sam quickly grabbed a blanket and spread it over Dean, carefully tucking the sides so that no heat would escape.

"Personal space dude!" Dean tried pushing Sam away but to no avail. Sam was a lot stronger than he was right now. The fatigue was taking a toll on him, making him sleepy. "Are you tucking me in?" The slurring in his voice was giving him in despite the toughness he tried to show.

Sam didn't respond. Instead he sat down on the bed opposite to Dean – the one the youngest was sprawled on - elbows resting on his knees, and huffed out a defeated sigh. Little Dean joined him a moment later, dropping next to Sam, staring at his older self with disbelief.

"How do you get here Dean?" It must be 10 miles or so from the hospital to the inn and Dean would have dropped dead halfway through his journey if he actually walked the miles.

Dean opened his eyes in slivers. "Sammy boy, I thought I taught you well." He sighed with make believe frustration. When Sam appeared to be clueless, Dean couldn't help but groaned with annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you this? Chicks dig in sick men."

Sam raised his arms in disbelief, look of disgust on his face. "You're sick!"

"Now you get it." Dean's eyes were dropping heavily and he was slowly losing control of his body.

Smiling slightly, Sam covered the space between the two beds in just one step and readjusted Dean's blanket. "I called Bobby…he'd be here in the morning."

"Yeah…Bobby." Dean slurred as sleep was fast overtaking him. "Yeah…okay."

"Good night Dean."

"Night gorilla's bi-…"

Dean hadn't even finished it as he fell into a deep slumber.

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n**: The update took longer than I hoped it would be. Hopefully the next ones are not going to take this long. Thank you for the awesome reviews and thanks a lot for more for sticking with me and the story. I promise I will get back to the reviews ASAP. And for those of you who went to the trouble of rereading the story, thank you so much and I'm sorry I caused you the trouble. Thank you too for the alerts and the subscriptions, those really made my day! In my stories (the long ones and the one shots), I seldom put in Bobby, fearing that I wouldn't get his character right. But I'm taking my chances here, because I think he could use a little teasing here and there with the young ones around. One more thing before I go, I'm thinking of making AU series on It Takes Two to Tango – you know, assuming the kids lived with the boys and all four of them (maybe a little bit of Bobby too) are having fun (ahem!) times together – so, I would like to know how you think about the idea. Thanks again, love ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: They are never mine and never will be *sobs*  
a/n: Sorry about the mistakes. I am mere human…though I wish I am the Impala, LOL.

* * *

**It Takes Two to Tango**

**Chapter 11**

"BOBBY?"

That booming voice made Dean jackknife from the couch he had occupied since early morning. Drowsy from sleep, he looked over the couch, towards his older self and his older younger brother sitting on the beds across each other, rolled his eyes and sagged back down.

"I thought grownups talked to each other, not shout." The kid hollered - making sure his voice could be heard over the room.

"Shuddup!" was what he got in return.

"Grownups!" The seven year old muttered silently – attention returning to the Thundercats playing on TV while at the same time his hand rested comfortably on Sammy's head. His little brother was fervently mimicking Lionel, shouting "Thunder – Thunder – Thundercats – Hooo!" anytime he saw him picking up his sword.

...

Dean's eyes narrowed into slivers as he stared at the couch, his gaze sharp.

Looking back at his brother sitting across him on the other bed, Dean saw Sam grinning – amused by the young one's remark. But being a big brother, Dean didn't miss the twitching of Sam's face muscle as their eyes connected. Even the grin had immediately disappeared, replaced by a slight frown.

Shrugging, Dean silently admitted that the shouting was unnecessary. He hated it when hewas right – especially when he was only seven.

Dean cleared his throat and asked "Why did you call Bobby Sam?" in a much less alarming tone. Only when he saw Sam relax Dean realized he was so close to causing another pointless fight with his brother.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and sighed heavily. "I had to Dean…with you gone, I…I just…I just don't know what to do." Sam fidgeted with his fingers as his right leg bounced up and down rapidly, all restless and giddy – he looked as young as his young self sitting on the floor in front of the TV, scribbling the Thunder Cats symbol on the McDonald's paper bag.

"I'm not going anywhere Sam." Dean said reassuringly as he slumped forward, closing the distance between him and Sam.

"I know…but…" Sam's face flushed red with anger. It was so difficult to tell Dean the truth and it annoyed him totally. He'd never had difficulties giving Dean a piece of his mind before. Why it was now? And why was Dean up and questioning him around when he was supposed to be bedridden from the sickness? His brother looked incredibly healthy – all the colors returning to his once pale face, vigorously bossy – when he awoke in the morning when last night he looked as if he was ready to hit the bucket to end his own pain.

However, his brother's improving condition didn't lessen Sam's worry a bit.

Holding Dean yesterday, unconscious and almost breathless in his arms, brought him to the most painful walk down the memory lane – the lane that tormented him with the image of him cradling Dean's stiff and bloody brother - stomach ripped apart from the inside out, his green eyes dilated but showing nothing and his chest static, unmoving.

"It just won't go away." He muttered under his breath, staring at his hands.

"What won't go away Sammy?" Dean heard that and that made Sam's breath catch.

"Nothing…nothing Dean." He couldn't bring that up. Though his brother was back, alive and…maybe not too well, and was sitting right in front of him, the images of Dean being mauled by the hellhound still tormented him and it really hurt.

Dean sighed tiredly. _This is not working_. Sam was still keeping things to himself and was unwilling to cooperate with him.

At a loss of words, Dean reached out and squeezed Sam's knees, stopping the bouncing at once. The squeeze was light and quick, gone as immediate as it had been there, but still it sent a jolt through Sam's system, relaxing him.

"I'm here Sam."

Sam looked up and his eyes met his brother's. What he saw there was as similar as to what he saw in little Dean's eyes yesterday and it gave him the same soothing feeling, one that he hadn't seen in Dean for quite some time after his big brother's trip to hell.

"Yeah…okay." Sam nodded, silently understanding what his brother meant.

Suddenly Dean clapped his hand and bolted to his feet. "Now I'm going out to get our breakfast." He reached out to Sam, gesturing for Sam to give him something.

"I was supposed to be out getting breakfast!" Sam's hand sneaked into his jacket pocket, feeling the car key and let out a relieved breath. "After all with your dying condition there's a possibility you'd wreck the car." Sam stood up and started walking to the door.

Sam might be imagining things but he could really feel Dean's gaze stabbing his back.

"Don't make me do it Sam." Dean warned.

"Do wha-?" Sam furrowed his brows, reeled around and went agape seeing Dean dart towards him, grab his jacket and rummage through his jacket pocket, retrieving the Impala's key without Sam even had the time to think.

Dean jangled the key in front of Sam with a mischievous smirk on his face. "You're getting slow Sammy."

Hearing Sam's grouchy grunt, Dean sniggered, walked to the door and turned back to look at Sam.

"Oh yeah! By the way Sammy…I'm not going to die so easily…" he stopped and winked then continued "...and there's no way I'd hurt my baby, you know it."

Sam's lips curled slightly, assured that things were going to get better. Then he remembered -

"This is not fair Dean!" Sam threw his arms in the air. "It's your turn taking care of the kids. I'd spent the whole night looking after them." He glanced over the couch, groaned seeing Sammy coloring his big brother's face with a crayon while the younger Dean was slumbering – tired from staying awake the whole night.

"Sammy! No!" Sam ran towards the toddler and stopped him before he could start coating Dean's lips with his red crayon. He picked Sammy up into his arms and reclaimed the little boy's 'weapon' as Sammy happily reached for his face, ready to draw.

Dean broke into a laughing fit. Hearing Sam calling his small self Sammy was hysterical considering all these years Sam would retort harshly if Dean called him the same name. As he walked around the couch Dean said "From what I see, you're doing a fine job taking care of…what the fu-!" and swallowed the rest of the word, realizing Sammy's nature as a parrot – always mimicking whatever he heard.

"Son of a – Sam! This is not supposed to happen…look at him!" Dean pointed to his little self's face, horrified at what he was seeing. The seven year old was out to the world and was oblivious how his face looked – all colorful, covered with traces of crayons. "I mean, look at me! I look ridiculous!"

Sam rolled his eyes as he put Sammy down and kept the crayons away. He mockingly said "What's new about that? You'd always looked ridiculous," and laughed at his own joke.

"Funny Sam!" Dean grunted. "My face! My handsome gorgeous face!"

"It's just crayon Dean…" Sam shook his head in disbelief. Dean was being too dramatic. It was funny though. Dean had never been this frenzied much about anything. Not even when his face got scarred too many times before. The only time Dean would be such a drama queen was when someone put a dent or a scratch on her 'baby'. "It'd wash off with water."

"Easy for you to say. Sammy Da Vinci here didn't make your face his drawing canvas." Dean leered down to Sammy who returned his glare with a giggle, amused by him throwing a tantrum. Dean snarled but that caused the little one to start having a laughing fit instead. "What if I got skin cancer from the toxic in the crayon?"

Sam grabbed Dean's face in his palm, turning it left and right, studying it with such fervor Dean thought Sam is seriously worried about him. "Nah!" He shook his head and patted Dean's cheek before saying "You're just as ugly as before."

Dean smacked Sam's hand away and grunted irately. "I'm serious dude!"

"Dean, chill! The crayons are non-toxic."

"Non-toxic my ass! We'll hear what you'd say when the crayons melted in your hair." Dean tried rubbing off the colors on young Dean's face but was batted away by the kid's hand which responded reflexively to the touch. Dean stupefied; waiting anxiously if the kid would awoke. But the boy rolled over to the other side and continued sleeping.

That statement sounded like a threat and Sam was becoming edgy. His brother seemed to be losing his mind and that was not a good sign. Sleeping during the nights or even a short nap during the days might end up being a big mistake now. Sam made a mental note – put away all scissors and sharp things into a bag and bury everything in the grave of the next poor soul they have to salt and burn.

"Dude! You are so getting payback." Just when he thought that warning was directed at him, Sam found himself trying hard to stifle a laugh as Dean pointed a finger to the giggling Sammy who still thought Dean's fury is funny.

"P-pay-back? Whazzat?" Sammy stared at Dean wide eyed, waiting eagerly for the answer.

"It's candy." Sam quickly answered, knowing his brother too well to let him answer that innocent question. Sam shot a glare at Dean, warning him not to go there – messing with the kid's mind with his colorful vocabularies. "You are not going to draw on his face Dean."

Dean thought on the answer and then he looked up to Sam with a devilish grin. "Then I'll just draw on your face instead."

"Hah! Only in your dream bro."

Dean smiled cockily and wiggled his brows at Sam as he headed for the door.

"You are still going to leave me with the kids?" Sam asked, pointing at young Dean and Sammy.

Looking at Sam, then to the kids, Dean gave it a second thought. Little Dean was still out to the world he might still be sleeping when they returned therefore wouldn't cause Sam much trouble. Sammy however might be a little handful. Scrutinizing his brother's features, noticing the dark circles around Sam's eyes and the sluggishness in his movement, Dean felt a surge of guilt. Though he said nothing about it Sam was totally spent. He needed a rest and having Sammy around wouldn't help provide him that.

After all, taking Sammy with him now might not be such a bad idea. Something crossed his mind and he smiled to himself – praising his genius brain for thinking so brilliantly. Taking everything into consideration, Dean nodded at Sammy and said "Come on kiddo! You're comin' with me."

The tot yelped happily and skipped towards Dean. "Where are we goin'?"

"Some place kiddo…and you're going to like it." Dean grinned.

"We gonna' get candy?" Sammy asked excitedly as he tugged at Dean's sleeve.

"Yeah... lots of them." Dean answered back and sniggered at Sam as he closed the door behind them.

Noticing the mischief in Dean's eyes, Sam started to think he might have made a big mistake. Though Dean had done him a good deed by bringing Sammy along, maybe Sam wasn't being very bright by letting the little one go with his big brother. Then glancing down at his younger big brother sleeping on the couch, Sam realized maybe staying back with the kid wasn't clever as well. Now they were both – him and Sammy – vulnerable against their big brothers' paybacks.

Looking around, Sam scanned for the any potential weapons of revenge – superglue, gums or even honey they used as bread spread. Any of those had to be seized immediately.

But the first thing he needed to do was to retrieve the crayons and hide them in a place only he'd know.

...

"Your kid?"

Dean was having so much fun he didn't even realize a woman in her middle age is sitting next to him. In between them was a boy, very much of little Dean's age, whining and shifting uneasily in his seat. It took the woman's vice-like grip on his arm to keep him seated on the chair.

Glancing at Sammy who was behaving pretty nicely, Dean nodded his approval "Yup! My youngest."

_Being a parent's not so bad_. Dean dared not say that out loud, especially in Sam's presence. But it was true. Admitting that Sammy and young Dean were his sons now was not as hard or as ridiculous as the first time he did days ago. In fact he was feeling rather proud of them now.

"Good kid." She complimented and then leered irately at her son who was squirming to get free from her vice-like grip. "Not like this brat of mine here." Groaning at him through her gritted teeth, she shot a deadly glare at the kid – a warning.

The boy pouted as he crossed his arms, clearly disapproving his mom's idea but at the same time having no choice but to submit to it. "I like it this way…why should I be here?"

"Because I said so." All moms' patented answer.

Dean couldn't help but smile sympathetically at the kid.

Thank God Sammy didn't give him much trouble when he brought him here. The kid was so obedient Dean thought it was almost impossible. Then again, Sam had always been obedient when he was a toddler, well…except during bathing time, or meal time, or…okay, maybe not always, but still he was. Only when he started having a mind of his own had he became rebellious and that seemed to stick to him till now.

"It's so nice of you to bring him here…my husband wouldn't even bother."

Dean smiled his sweetest smile, rewarding the lady for her labor of being a mom to a bratty kid and a wife to an ignorant husband. That was the least he could do to help and seeing how her face brighten Dean was sure he had hit the bull's eye.

"Doing this gives me so much joy." Dean said as he looked at Sammy who was now dozing off in his chair. As the poor woman was admiring him for being a man of every woman's dreams - lost in her own world - she wasn't aware that the guy-next-door's smile on Dean's face slowly faded and was replaced with a grim one.

"_So much joy indeed."_ Dean left that part unspoken.

...

"I can't believe you guys let him draw on me!" Dean mumbled through the rug he used to rub the crayons off his face. His voice was muffled but the annoyance was clearly delivered to Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, tired of listening to the same complain over and over. Ever since Dean awoke from his slumber, he'd been repeating the same complains. He'd been mumbling his dissatisfaction and annoyance to a point that it exhausted Sam completely.

The first time Dean looked into the bathroom mirror the kid screamed so loud the shrieking pained Sam's ears. Then the same chanting began. The same "I can't believe this!", "My face! My face!", "I'm scarred for life!" or even "I'm gonna' get cancer!" were repeated through the whole course, reliving what Sam had went through with the older Dean before.

And again Sam would assure "They're non-toxic crayons Dean," after each complains.

But this time Sam was tired of the drama, so he pretended not to listen to the young one's latest protest. Instead he tumbled to bed and covered his head with a pillow, making sure his ears are well smothered. Now Sam was wishing Dean had brought the boy along with him when he left to get breakfast twenty minutes ago.

Twenty minutes? Was it really only that long that Dean was gone? Oh God! Sam wasn't sure how long he could keep with this – listening to young Dean's ramble. It was like he was being punished for the crime Sammy had committed – guess somehow he'd gotten the payback Dean had mentioned earlier.

Twenty minutes of Dean rambling non-stop – Sam swore he had seen much better days.

"When are they coming back anyway? I'm starving!"

Hearing that, Sam jackknifed from the bed and stared at Dean. Then he grinned.

"What?" Dean, taken aback by Sam's sudden response, asked nervously.

"Say that again." Sam was still grinning like an idiot. He looked like he was high with something, all dreamy and dopey.

"Say what?" Dean shook his head, unable to digest the information running through his head with Sam giving him that creepy grin. "I was just saying I'm starving."

"Dude!" Sam screeched and laughed like a maniac. "That's the best thing I've heard from you today. I've sworn to God if I am ever to hear any words from you about that crayon thing again…I would shoot myself in the head. You're my savior Dean."

The seven year old rolled his eyes and muttered irately "Har! Har! Funny Sam!"

Hearing the loud rumble of a car approaching and halting in their motel parking lot, Sam pointed to the door. "There's your breakfast." He said before he rose from bed and headed for the bathroom. Sam threw a glance at Dean over his shoulder, jutting his chin towards the door and said "Get the door will ya'?" before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Dean threw his arms in the air and snorted disapprovingly. Why did he have to do everything around here? "Dean, get that. Dean, do this. Dean, stop that." Dean mumbled to himself as he went to answer the door.

"What's taking you-?" Dean fumed but was stopped half-track when he saw the man standing right before him.

"Dean?" Bobby's mouth hung open. He stared at the young boy with wide eyes full of disbelief. "DEAN?"

"Uncle Bobby?" Dean was astonished at first but then a smile appeared on his lips. "Uncle Bobby!" Seeing Bobby was a pleasant surprise. Finally, after days of hanging around with his older self and Sammy's, there was someone he grew up knowing dearly and was familiar with. Dean, too happy meeting Bobby, had forgotten his no-chick-flick moment and threw his arms around Bobby's waist, wrapping the hunter in his embrace.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're here!" Dean buried his face onto Bobby's side, letting a lone tear trickle down his cheek.

Bobby was still overwhelmed by the sight before his eyes and a hug from the kid was the least he was expecting. He really didn't know how to react so he just let his hands hover on top of the kid's head. Then again, thinking that he'd seen too many weird events lately Bobby relented and let his hand drop around Dean's skinny shoulder.

Figuring Dean and Sam had carelessly carried out a séance that back lashed, Bobby assessed the boy. From the look of it, Dean was probably seven or eight. And by the way the kid giving him a bear hug he was definitely having the mind of a kid, not a thirty year old man's mind trapped in a seven year old kid's body. Whatever the brothers had done it only back lashed on Dean because Sam sounded well – not at all a kid – on the phone last night. Bobby was wondering whether this was the problem Sam had called him for earlier.

"Bobby?" Sam came out of the bathroom. A look of relief showed on his face but was soon discarded when he saw the flash of anger displaying on Bobby's face.

"You idjits! What have you done?" He couldn't help fuming though he was relieved to see Sam in his best shape.

"No Bobby! It's not what you think." Sam raised his hands, immediately covering the distance between him and Bobby. He knew exactly what was playing in Bobby's mind and he had to straighten things out before Bobby turned into a monster. When that happened even so called John Winchester wouldn't be able to stop Bobby's monstrosity.

"Don't tell me what I'm thinking boy because I know well what I'm thinking." Bobby's glare pierced right into Sam's eyes and sent a shiver spiraling up his spine.

"I can explain." Sam flashed Bobby the puppy-eyes.

"Don't puppy eye me Sam!" Bobby rolled his eyes and hoped the relenting was not that obvious on his part. He looked down and smiled seeing Dean pulling away from him - perhaps now realizing he had just created a Kodak moment.

How long since Bobby last saw that freckled face? The day John Winchester and his two little boys came knocking at his door was still fresh and vivid in his mind. Dean was only six then and Sam was just a baby. He was just a kid yet Dean had the most vigilant eyes Bobby had ever seen, especially on his kid brother.

"_Mi casa es su casa." Bobby stepped aside from the doorway, welcoming in the Winchesters to his home. John was cradling the sleepy Sammy whose head was lolling on his dad's shoulder and young Dean was tugging to his dad's jeans, staring at Bobby with icy cold glare as he followed John into the house._

"_Bobby, can you please?" John nodded down to Dean who was staggering on his feet as sleepiness was slowly taking him hostage. Though he was practically leaning against his dad's leg Dean had the dangerous look on his face that warned Bobby not to come near him._

_Bobby crouched in front of Dean and flashed the boy the best fatherly smile he could muster. "Hi Dean." He had never have a child of his own – never had the chance – and considering his life now he couldn't afford having one. But when John Winchester asked for his assistance on taking care of his kids while he went out hunting, Bobby found himself succumbing to that. _

_He remembered meeting Dean and baby Sammy once as John brought them together with him to their meeting place before dropping them at Jim's place. But then the kids were sleeping at the backseat of the Impala, lost to the world. So practically this was their first meeting and Bobby didn't want to intimidate the boy._

_Bobby reached out to the kid but the little one backed away, hiding behind his father's leg and peeking at Bobby cautiously._

"_It's okay Dean…this is Uncle Bobby, my friend." John hushed as he gently pushed Dean towards Bobby. When his eldest looked up to him John smiled and nodded reassuringly. "We're going to live with him for the time being."_

"_All of us? You too?" Dean looked at his dad with hopefulness and that was the first time Bobby heard him speak. _

"_Yeah." John smiled dryly and instantly Bobby knew that was a lie. _

_Dean's face brightened hearing the response and Bobby's heart was torn apart. However he was caught off guard when the kid flashed him a bright smile filled with sunshine. Only now Bobby believed what people said about happiness been found in the face of a child. He was seeing one. Bobby could see acceptance in that features and he reached out again. This time there was no rejection._

_Picking the boy into his arms, Bobby was amazed at how small Dean was yet this small kid had given him such a fretful stare just a moment ago. "Uncle Bobby! You got hair on your face too!" Dean exclaimed with astonishment as his hand ran along Bobby's bearded face. But later he felt too tired to fight sleep and let his head lolled on Bobby's shoulder before slumbering silently._

"_Well, look at that…Bobby! I never knew you're gifted with children." John sniggered. He had known Bobby Singer as the fearless hunter, feared by people of their league for his wisdom and sarcasm. Today however John Winchester had witnessed the other side of Bobby Singer and he was amazed. _

_That remark caused Bobby to laugh out loud, waking up the smallest Winchester from his slumber. The baby stirred restlessly in his dad's arms and then he yawned; his mouth forming a puny O. When he finally opened his eyes, they were confusion and fear in those big brown orbs. His body went stiff at the sight of his older brother in a stranger's arms._

"_Sammy?" John called worriedly as he sensed his baby tense. The brown eyes turned glassy with unshed tears and Sammy's plump lips trembled._

_The worries in John's voice confirmed the baby's thought that something wasn't right. He reached out for Dean, frantic and desperate, as he lurched forward to touch his big brother. When his attempts failed Sammy started sobbing and later wailed like crazy. His face turned eerily blue and he started hiccupping but never stopped reaching for Dean._

_The older men exchanged worried glances._

_Dean was awakened by the racket and he looked at Sammy wide eyed. "Sammy?" calling out worriedly, Dean wiggled his way down from Bobby's arms and tugged at John's jeans – gesturing his dad to hand Sammy over to him. John obeyed without protest._

_Miraculously Sammy stopped crying as soon as he was in Dean's arms. He stared into his big brother's face and cupped Dean's cheeks in his tiny palms as he sobbed breathlessly. Then the unexpected happened. Sammy threw a death glare towards Bobby's direction and the older man could have sworn the look was murderous. Bobby shuddered._

_The baby wrapped his chubby arms around Dean's skinny neck and claimed "Mine!"_

_Bobby and John were flabbergasted. They couldn't understand Sammy's act of fury and now this. The older men exchanged confused glances and turned to look at the baby._

"_Sammy?" John called softly._

"_Mine! Mine! Mine!"_

"_Deannie mine!" Sammy punched a stress in his remark and cuddled in closer to Dean. As he slowly descended into slumber again, the baby was still babbling "Mine…Deannie mine," and finally fell asleep in his brother's embrace._

"_I'm yours Sammy…always." Dean's whispers seemed to lull Sammy to sleep._

_Dean and Sam Winchester. The boys had changed Bobby's life in so many ways. He owed them the new hope that slowly emerged inside him as he watched them clinging to each other and the least he could do was to make the job of protecting them his devotion._

Bobby never thought he would grow to love the kids so much. But as the years went by the Winchester boys spent more quality time with him than they had with their dad. When John went down the pit, he was their only father figure, and he himself had regarded them as his own.

Looking at Sam, whom now looked awfully young with his guilty face, Bobby snarled "Start explaining."

Sam fidgeted. He didn't know where to start.

Suddenly the door flung open and Dean appeared with breakfast.

"Dean?" Bobby was taken aback. He looked bewilderedly at Dean and then returned his gaze at the seven year old standing next to him.

The older Dean grinned sheepishly "Bobby."

"Uncle Bobbee!" Suddenly young Sam appeared from behind Dean and darted towards Bobby, spreading his arms wide and wrapping them around the older hunter's legs. Bobby gazed down to the mop of brown hair and turned to look at Sam and found the tall man smiling nervously.

Four Winchesters.

Two Deans and two Sams.

At the same time.

Different age.

"Holy Sh-!"

...

Bobby rubbed his aching head. There was a series of loud hammering now steadily thumping at the back of his skull. Observing the brothers sitting around him, Bobby inhaled a deep breath and released it with a heavy sigh.

"You're saying this is the work of Castiel that guardian angel of yours?" Bobby was directing that to Dean – the older Dean.

Dean grumbled. He clearly disapproved Bobby claiming Castiel as his guardian angel but he dared say nothing right now. Not when Bobby was looking like a ferocious monster ready to plunge on his prey. "We think so. No one is capable of time travelling but the angels."

Bobby nodded with agreement. Witches could bring someone's mind into time travelling but not the entire body and soul. So far from the Winchester's experience – Dean's to be precise – proved that angels were capable of messing with time warp or whatever they called it.

"So where's Castiel now?"

Silence cut through the air.

"Dean, Sam, where's Castiel?" Bobby repeated – this time paired with a glare towards the two older brothers. Getting no response from either of the boys, Bobby shook his head with disbelief. "Ya idjits! Do you know what problem you had gotten yourself into?"

"Well…" Dean started but was stopped by Bobby's glare. He gulped and backed away.

"That's rhetorical Dean." Bobby rolled his eyes. "You should be looking for that friggin' angel and make him return the boys to their time!" He reminded.

"We tried." Sam looked at Dean and bit his lips before answering "But we sorta got…distracted."

"Oh yeah…the wraith." Bobby huffed. "And you're saying whatever it inflicted on the kids will get to ya' too?" This was getting complicated. "How?"

"We don't know…maybe it's time travelling law or something," Dean made a random guess. "Whatever the kids did or had experienced seem to be leaving scars or marks, affecting us…like, you know, childhood scar and all." Both Deans displayed the matching scar on their neck.

"If that's the thing…shouldn't you guys be doing something else than hunting now?" Bobby asked, still puzzled over the time travelling idea.

"What do you mean?" Confusion was evident in Sam's expression.

"Well…now that you knew how your life is…what you'd grow up to be...with the knowledge you'd acquired about your future don't you think you would want to change it?" Bobby was looking straight at young Dean who fidgeted restlessly on the floor across him.

"Maybe it's like parallel universe." The older Dean cut in before his secret was made an open book for Sam to read. He didn't want Sam to find out what he used to tell Bobby when he was a kid. "You know like…things that didn't happen in the past will not affect the future and since the kids are in the future with us, there's nothing happening or changing in the past?"

Sam looked at Dean with amazement. "Dean…"

"Shuddup Sam!" Dean cut in before Sam could make any wiseass remarks about his reasoning. He might not be a college boy, but he read a lot.

Sam snorted but his amusement ended abruptly when Bobby shot him the glare. He cleared his throat and coughed out "Sorry."

"The last time Cas brought me back to 1973 Kansas I was there for days but when I came back it was like time had frozen. Nothing changed." Dean recalled and regretted doing it. To think he couldn't stop his mom from making a deal with Azazel just pissed him off.

"What about the scars and pains then? Why do they work differently?"

Dean snapped his fingers. "That one…I don't know."

Bobby scanned the older boys' faces and noticed the white sheen of paleness on both. He'd been told about Dean's condition but he was sure something was wrong with Sam too judging on how tired he looked despite his I'm okay-never-better façade. What was wrong him?

Bobby had a good idea why. Dean's description on how the wraith messed with Sammy might explain why Sam was not well himself. Maybe Sam felt what Sammy had been feeling during the wraith attack. That probably made his condition as bad as Dean's. What bothered Bobby though was why Sammy, who'd been the major victim of the wraith, didn't seem to have any complications at all.

In fact Sammy looked…different. Well, he was still the innocent, chubby and playful Sammy that Bobby found his heart melting for during their first time meeting. But the toddler looked different from Bobby used to remember and it was giving him a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. The anxiety had started from the first time he met the three year old. But he couldn't get a grip on what about the kid that bothered him so much.

"You made a makeover or something on the kid?" Bobby asked, jutting his chin towards Sammy.

Sam's heart skipped a beat. He looked at Sammy and gasped. "Holy f-!" He bit his tongue, not daring to say the word in the presence of the kids. Dean had already rolling on the bed and was laughing hysterically.

Dean snorted "Payback's always sweet you bi…" and thought better. "…big baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Sammy pouted and thumped his feet loudly as he marched towards Dean. He made a stand for his defense by crossing his arms and scrunching his face in front of Dean. He tried really hard to keep a straight face but failed when his face muscle taut, making it sore.

"No matter how old you are…" Dean rose and patted Sammy's head, running his finger through the now-short-not-sasquatch-like mop of brown hair. Then he smiled "…you'll always be a baby Sammy," and continued laughing as the kid started punching him playfully.

"And you hit like a girl too!" Dean guffawed.

"I'm not a girl!"

"Sammy Samantha."

Sam couldn't believe what his brother had done to his younger self. Dean must have been yearning to do it since forever but still, Sam couldn't believe he would go to that extent. That was just too much!

"Sweet! He did do it."

Sam looked down to his side and found little Dean grinning mischievously. There was a look of absolute content on his face but there was also pure evil marring it – at least to Sam that was how that boy looked like. And that just escalated his annoyance. Something in him erupted and he screamed…

"Dean! You heartless JERK!"

…before marching towards his big brother and teaming up with little Sammy to attack on Dean - Sammy with the physical war and Sam with the mouth war.

Rubbing his head, Bobby felt another wave of headache coming around. He sighed tiredly.

"Just another day at work huh Uncle Bobby?" Young Dean sniggered at the older man.

"Ho boy!"

**TBC**

* * *

a/n: Okay! This is another chapter where I'll be leaving for the readers to make out what really happened in the end, what causes Sam's outrage and Dean's amusement. If you're wondering about Bobby's flashback, that was a revised version of my one-shot (one of my earliest stories) Sammy's Own. I'm not promoting it but if you decide to take a peek, I'd suggest you hold on to your seat and get ready to be blown away, not by the story, but by the grammatical errors, LOL. And again, thanks for the great reviews you'd left for the previous chapter. I've yet to reply but I will! *nods head firmly*. Thanks a bunch for reading and subscribing to this story. Love you guys so much!

a/n: Thanks **ohgravitysonfire **for pointing out the mistakes on the year Dean went back to Kansas to save Mary. That's why I love you so much! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: They are never mine and never will be *sobs*

a/n: All mistakes are mine and I'm proud of them…they are the reminder that I'm normal

alter ego Dean: That was just a silly excuse coming from cizi. She's on a therapy now and that's what the therapist wants her to do.

* * *

**It Takes Two to Tango**

**Chapter 12**

Dean yawned and glanced at his watch. It had been three hours since breakfast and he had been burying himself in piles of books that long. Bobby made him research their latest hunt; the wraith, while Bobby himself had taken over Sam's job scouring information from the Internet with young Dean sitting next to him watching him like a hawk. The boy hadn't said a word but Bobby was obviously restless.

As Dean watched his little self scrutinizing Bobby at work he wondered whether he was really that adamant when he was that age. The things he learnt from two decades of observing John, Bobby, Jim, and other older hunters doing the job made him a better hunter but he never really knew whether he should be thankful or the otherwise.

Looking at little Dean now, acting so much like an adult than a seven year old kid, made Dean's stomach churn. He wasn't going to blame anyone though. Dad needed to do what he needed to do; protecting the family…or whatever he had left after mom's death.

Sam came out the bathroom, pushing the wet-haired Sammy towards the bed while he reached for the towel. Sammy's once Mohawk hair was now plastered to his forehead, dripping wet and smelling of the peach shampoo. Sam had probably spent half an hour scrubbing off tones of hair gel from Sammy's hair, courtesy of his trip to the hairdresser.

Dean hated to admit it but Sammy looked better with his unkempt 'Sasquatch' hairdo. It was a good thing Dean didn't let the hairdresser cut Sammy's hair because Sammy didn't look good in Mohawk. However, watching Sam freak out humored him completely. Now they were even.

Locking Sammy between his legs, Sam toweled the boy's hair vigorously.

"See Sam," Dean snorted and continued "Told ya' the gel would come off…now you're back to being a Sasquatch again."

"You're a jerk Dean!" Sam huffed.

Sammy looked up to Sam with a baffled look and asked "Sam, what's a jerk?"

"Big brothers are." Sam simply answered without a hint of guilt.

"Deannie! You're a jerk!" Sammy happily announced.

"Hey! Watch it!" Young Dean snapped – shooting both Sams a murderous glare before he went back to watching Bobby work.

Bobby felt the need to butt in. The big boys' argument was bringing bad influence to the smaller ones. "Sam, mind your language." He said that loud and clear which usually meant he was very serious about it – which also meant the stupid argument should stop or both boys were going to be dead meats.

Dean ran a hand down his face and sighed tiredly. As if one pain in the ass little brother was not enough, he now had two of them to deal with.

"Boys," called Bobby. There was urgency in his gruff voice. Sam and Dean were on their feet even before he said the next few words "Come and take a look at this." Bobby tapped the screen, pointing to the news article dating twenty years back.

"There had been similar cases of kids falling ill in the last two decades and all of them had been diagnosed with an unknown flu virus that disappeared as soon as they were hospitalized." Bobby explained as he strolled down the news article.

"Dying today…healthy as a horse the next day." Dean breathed in. Suddenly there was a queasy feeling in his stomach.

"You think it's a shtriga?" Sam asked as he clicked the mouse, reading the next two or three articles briefly. "The M.O was pretty much the same."

"I've seen that thing…it's not a shtriga." Dean disapproved the theory. "After all…the kids were safe and sound the next day. No sign of pneumonia, lung infection…nothing." He rubbed his neck, suddenly feeling so tired.

Bobby nodded his agreement and continued gloomily "A shtriga's victim never survived."

Suddenly Sam snapped his fingers and announced "At least we know they went to the general hospitals…went there sick and came out healthy." He grabbed a chair and snatched the laptop away from Bobby then started clicking and tapping the keys. His eyes roamed wildly as he scanned the screen.

"There!" Sam slammed his hand to the table and turned the laptop towards Dean and Bobby. The screen flashed columns of articles from the last twenty years to date. "All of the victims had been hospitalized and all of them in the same hospital. The virus appeared twenty years ago in Oklahoma for two weeks, then continuing at Des Moines for another two weeks before appearing in Denver…and the strings of events continued and hit here…"

"Where all victims were hospitalized at the same place…" Bobby continued, understanding where Sam was going with his theory.

"St. Thomas hospital!" Sam and Dean announced at the same time.

"Have you ever considered that the culprit might be lurking in the hospital?" Bobby eyed the older brothers as he crossed his arms, giving the you're-the-biggest-idjits pose that he always gave the boys when they missed out a detail from their hunts due to carelessness. Dean and Sam fidgeted as they kept their head down.

"Whatever that thing is…it's luring its victims to the nest…in this case, the hospital…by inflicting them with the virus giving them no choice but to get a treatment there and…"

"…right into its mouth." Sam ended Bobby's deduction.

"So the wraith…like a shtriga…could be imposing as a human…" Bobby suggested as he continued reading the lore about wraiths. "…a human who's working closely to children and can gain their trust or their parents' trust without much effort."

Dean sagged onto the bed, already knowing where the suggestion might take them.

Sam's forehead scrunched as if a thunderstorm had just struck his brain. Then without words Sam looked at Dean through slivered eyes. There was rage in his eyes, filled with accusation. "I told you Dean…he can't be trusted." It was clear Sam put the blame on Dean.

"Sheesh Sam…" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't need to be reminded of his foolishness. Especially not by Sam.

"Am I missing something here?" Bobby looked at Sam and then Dean and waited for any of them to enlighten him.

Sam was still glaring at Dean while the latter looked as if the burden of the world was weighing on his shoulder. Dean was slumping forward. His shoulder sagged and his face was marred with guilt and dejection.

"There's this guy Dean met at the playground." Sam looked annoyed.

"O—kay, I'm listening." Knowing the Winchesters, Bobby was aware more is coming.

"He's a pediatrician…works with kids in a hospital where all the flu victims were admitted." Dean said, almost whispering.

"Dean trusts him so much that he left Dr. Jekyll alone with Sammy." Sam was still giving the condemning look to Dean and didn't give Dean the chance to defend himself as he shot more accusation "…and that was when the wraith attacked Sammy."

"And neither of you had the thought of looking into the guy's – Dr. Jekyll's – background?"

Both brothers kept their mouth shut.

Bobby sighed wearily. He was almost afraid to die now. Not because he feared the death itself but because he feared the boys wouldn't survive without him.

"This wouldn't have happened if Dean doesn't trust that Steve guy so much." Sam couldn't put it out of his head. He kept thinking of the possibilities if Bobby didn't come and Dean still hung around the pediatrician.

"I just have the feeling in my gut that he can be trusted." Dean sighed. The words coming out from Sam's mouth hit Dean's head with a loud thump elevating his headache to the top notch. "Then I don't think it's a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Sam's voice was fierce, challenging. "Dean! What happened to the not trusting the strangers until they are proved trustworthy?" Completely lost in his rage, Sam didn't realize the loudness in his voice caused fear in little Sammy.

Dean bolted to his feet and challenged Sam's fury by glaring at him sharp. "I didn't see you practicing that rule with Ruby." Dean's voice matched Sam's.

Sam rasped – something was choking him in the inside "This is not about that Dean."

"Then what?" the pounding at the back of Dean's head intensified tenfold, turning into an unbearable migraine.

"It's about you Dean…you trusted him and let your guard down …"

"How would I know that he's some kind of soul eating monster…and how do you know that Ruby bitch doesn't have her fingers in this case?" Dean retorted. "You trusted that demon so much you don't think she could be the enemy's ally?"

"How many times should I explain to you Dean…" Sam was not finished when Dean interrupted.

"Explain what Sam? That you trusted a demon more than you trusted me, your brother?" Dean's voice thundered over the room. He was not thinking clearly and he had forgotten that they were not alone in the room.

"Well…have you seen yourself in the mirror lately Dean?" Rolling his eyes, Sam returned the nasty look Dean gave him. "Have you for a moment trusted yourself?"

Dean plunged towards Sam and grabbed the front of his brother's shirt. His eyes flared with anger.

"You're going to hit me Dean?" Sam shouted angrily. His blood was boiling and his head was steaming with fury. He was angry. Not so much of Dean's carelessness though but on the fact that Dean was jeopardizing himself by letting his guard down and getting himself drown in his return-from-hell misery. Sam wished for once Dean would share what he'd been through his four months in hell to ease the burden he was carrying on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand!" Dean's face reddened and his heart was pumping at a break neck speed from anger, not towards Sam but of what he had done. He had let his family down by being reckless. Dean could almost see John's eyes glaring down at him as a punishment of what he had done.

"Then tell me…help me understand!"

The fight continued without any sign of it cooling off soon. Dean and Sam were engulfed in their fear and anger that they overlooked the fact they were being watched by the younger Winchesters.

The little ones had been watching the whole scene from the beginning and dared not say a word. Sammy curled his arms around Dean's and snuggled to his brother's side as he watched the big guys screaming at each other.

"Deannie…" Sammy whimpered sadly and buried his face to his big brother's side. "I'm scared."

Bobby immediately realized the fear in little Sammy's eyes. With his fatherly instinct kicking in hard he dashed towards the older boys. "Come on boys, stop this," Bobby urged as he pulled Sam and Dean apart, breaking the fight with the will of a drilling sergeant.

Young Dean hugged Sammy and hushed his baby brother as he glanced over his shoulder towards the older brothers. His eyes burnt with tears. Sammy's whimpers broke his heart bad enough and witnessing his adult self lash on Sam made it worse.

"Shut up!" Young Dean shouted at the top of his lung – his voice coarse and sparse with grief. It garnered the adult men's attention. "Can't you see you're scaring Sammy?" Tears were pooling in his eyes but he dried it with a quick swipe of his hand across his face.

Dean looked at the kids. Sammy was crying sadly at his brother's side. His skinny shoulder shook with every breath hitching sobs while his blanched white hands were gripping young Dean's shirt fervently. Dean's heart sunk. Turning his gaze to Sam he could see the anger in his little brother's eyes was slowly ebbing away.

Sam's senses returned to him as if he had just awoke from a long coma. Realizing the things he said and did in front of the kids he couldn't look young Dean in the eyes and every shaky breath Sammy took tore at his heart. "Oh shit!"

"Damn it!" Dean released his hold on Sam's shirt and turned away from his brother, breathing heavily.

They were being fools.

"You guys are jerks!" The seven year old shot out - hard and painful - before he took Sammy's hand into his and gently guided his little brother out the room.

Dean and Sam were speechless.

"Great boys…" Bobby grumbled – shooting a piercing glare towards the older Winchesters. "Just great."

Little Sammy was still sobbing and shaking as he let Dean lead him to the door. However, halfway there the toddler wiggled away from his big brother's grip and ran towards the older guys. He clung to Dean's leg and looked up to Sam.

"Don't fight." He sobbed. His eyes were glassy with tears and his lips quivered as he looked at Sam and Dean. The toddler reached out to Sam and grabbed his hand, squeezing it firmly. Shaking his head he whimpered sadly "Pwease?"

Sam was at lost for words. He stared into Sammy's eyes blankly, not knowing how to react and what to say. For once the ever sympathetic Sam Winchester didn't have the slightest idea on how to soothe a broken heart. Dealing with children was not his specialty. He turned away from Sammy with a hand brushing his face. Sam felt so helpless and pathetic.

"Hey little guy." Dean crouched down until he was facing Sammy. Rubbing the tears on the chubby cheeks with his calloused thumbs Dean said "We're sorry…we're not going to fight anymore."

Sammy looked at Dean suspiciously as if assessing him if he was telling the truth. Finding what he was looking for Sammy tried to find the same assurance from the second brother.

Dean could read the little one's mind and immediately knew what he had to do. "Right Sam?" swallowing hard Dean glanced up to Sam who looked back at him the moment his name was mentioned.

"Yeah…" Sam replied nervously. He looked at Sammy, found the courage to smile and repeated "Yeah!" without anymore hesitation.

The toddler managed a smile despite the tear rolling down his cheeks. "You pwomise?"

"Yeah kiddo, we promise." Dean smiled reassuringly. He looked at young Dean's way and sighed seeing the kid is still enraged. He refused to look their way and when Dean tried making a move towards him, the seven year old stormed out the room – slamming the door loudly behind him as he went.

Thrashing his hands in the air, Dean gave up.

Bobby shook his head. Just like their dad they were helpless at dealing with kids. How many times had he seen this scenario when John Winchester was alive? Too many. John was a genius when it comes to protecting his family but he sucked out loud when dealing with rebellious offspring. First Dean – who was a bigger rebel than Sam before the Shtriga thing - and then Sam when he was old enough to say no, John never succeeded in cooling off tantrums.

"Sammy," Bobby patted Sammy's shoulder and gently steered him away from the brothers towards the door. "I tell you what…let's go get your brother and we'll go to the nearest ice cream shop."

Sammy's face lightened up hearing the word ice cream. Gone all the fear and sorrow he had felt a moment ago. He took Bobby's hand into his and dragged the older hunter with him eagerly. "Let's go Uncle Bobby! Let's go!" but then he turned around and shot both Dean and Sam a suspicious look. "You pwomise?" he asked again.

"Yeah!" The brothers gave a synchronized answer.

A smile bloomed on the tear smeared face. "Okay!"

Bobby pushed the kid's back and gently nudged him out. "Go get your brother Sammy and wait for me at the car," he instructed knowing for sure young Dean was standing right outside the door, waiting. Dean never left his little brother and stayed too far from Sammy. Taking care of Sammy was a job he never trusted anyone to take in his stead.

When Sammy was gone, Bobby turned around and looked at Dean and Sam. "What were you thinking? You scared the kids when they already have a terrible life to begin with." His eyes were filled with sheer anger and the boys didn't have the guts to even look at him. _Like father like sons_. "Grow up boys…stop being selfish."

"Off the record," Bobby said before he stepped out the room. "You two fight like an old married couple."

"I'm going out with the kids," he informed them, as if that was news.

"I'll go to the hospital then to check on the staff record." Sam grabbed his jacket and was about to head for the door when Bobby pointed a finger at him.

"Oh no you don't!" The older guy said grumpily. "Neither of you is going anywhere…you two idjits are going to stay here and settle that thing between you. I don't care whether you have to renew your wedding vow or go for another honeymoon, I want to see you get this all done when I come back!" Bobby punched his order with a stress.

"And boys…" Bobby shot a glare to both Winchesters. "I mean it." The coldness lacing that remark was enough to send shivers up Sam's and Dean's spine. The senior hunter gave the boys a round up and closed the door.

It wasn't until they heard the engine rumbled and the sound of the truck leaving that Dean and Sam spoke to each other again.

"Married couple?" Sam huffed as he looked over his shoulder to Dean.

"I don't want to be the wife," was his big brother's reply.

…...

It was a dull Sunday at the Candy Bar – something uncommon for a soda shop said to be where the kids hung up after school – for there was no such crowd today. When Bobby set foot into the premise tugging Sammy and young Dean behind him, the owner was more than overwhelmed. He even took the liberty of ushering them to their booth and waited at their table.

Bobby's comment about the place being unusually calm caused Dave, the soda shop owner, to ramble about the flu outbreak causing fear among the parents for their children's health. There were no more birthday parties and no crowds of eager kids during after-school rush. Bobby could have sworn he was going to keep on rambling forever if Sammy whining for ice cream didn't stop him. Thank God for an impatient kid with quite an appetite.

Their order arrived just as Dean was about to lose his patience over Sammy's unrelenting whining. Any later Bobby might have to deal with another Winchester war. Thank God for perfect timing. Their dessert was then enjoyed in complete peace and silence except for the fusses Sammy made over how little amount of chocolate syrup he had on his ice cream or how his cherries were not as big as Dean's. The big brother didn't pay heed to the comment but thankfully he didn't lose patience either.

"Deannie…"Sammy whined as he licked his lips. His face was smudged with ice cream and chocolate syrup. His shirt, well, let's say it was not a pretty sight but Bobby couldn't help but found it adorable. He was looking at Dean's bowl longingly now that his was already empty. Bobby cringed – knowing what was coming next.

Dean looked at Sam and hunched his shoulders while sighing exasperatedly. Sammy shot him a sheepish grin in return, demonstrating pure naiveté. That kid sure had one hell of a sweet tooth.

"No Sammy…" the older kid answered firmly. "You gonna get sugar rush."It seemed that Dean already knew what his little brother had in mind. _Things only big brothers know_.

"Pweeaseee Dean?" Sammy flashed the bright puppy eyes – wide brown eyes shining with hope alongside with a faint quiver of the plump lips – that was a sure way to melt his brother's heart and win the case. Bobby would have surrendered his share if he had one.

"Aww Sammy!" Dean threw his hands up in the air - the look of annoyance on his face. Bobby snorted. That was a clear sign of defeat and it never quite left Dean till now. Dean rolled his eyes and pushed his bowl to Sammy, mumbling to himself words Bobby didn't want to know.

Sammy giggled and happily ate his new winning trophy.

It was fun to see how big Sammy's appetite was when he was a kid but grew up to be a man with not as much appetite. And to see how 'big' Sam grew up to be from a wee little Sammy was another wonder.

Then Bobby looked at Dean, immediately feeling sorry for the kid. Knowing that little guy since the first day the Winchesters seek shelter at his home Bobby knew Dean will do anything at his own expense to make Sammy happy. _Damn well he did._

"We can order a new one Dean." Bobby was about to call the waiter when Dean stopped him.

"It's okay uncle Bobby, I'm not really in the mood for ice cream anyway."

That was the first sign that Dean was not in a bright mood today, not after he witnessed the fight between the older brothers. It was also a cue that Bobby would be dealing with some pissed off questions or even some bitchy remarks of a mad seven year old.

Bobby was almost afraid to start a conversation.

"Do we fight all the time uncle Bobby?"

Bobby took off his cap and scratched his head before putting it back. "Why do you think you do?"

Dean shot him a disbelief look and raised his brows. "Really?" was the unspoken question Bobby saw on the kid's face.

Sighing, he answered "Yeah, kind of…lately."

Looking at his little brother and thinking that one day they were going to end fighting each other Dean felt something tug at his heart. To be reminded of the loneliness evident on Sam's face the night he was sick and of the fact that they grew up to be hunters made his inside squirmed.

"But when you're not fighting you guys did okay," Bobby attempted to make the kid feel better but looking into Dean's eyes as he smiled sadly Bobby knew he had failed.

Silence crept in again as Bobby's brain fumbled for words. Silently he cursed John for leaving him to deal with his boys. He already had his hands full with the adult Winchesters and now he had to deal with the young ones too, alone.

"Uncle Bobby…?" Dean looked up to the older hunter with glassy eyes.

Bobby replied with a crease of his brows. He was ready for another killer question.

"Where's dad?"

Bobby's heart sank.

This was _the_ one question that killed him thoroughly.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/n**: Hey love. Trust me when I say I'm almost afraid to leave a note here. I didn't know what to say. Sorry? Will you forgive me after that long delay from the last chapter? Some of you might have even forgotten the storyline and have to go back to page one. I might even give you the impression that this story ended halfway. I don't even know if I deserved your forgiveness. But here I am, humbly asking for you to forgive me. My life sucks lately, work and work…(*shouts* others worked too)…lame excuse but that's the truth. I will try my best to write the next chapter, please give me a boost by leaving me comments on this chapter. I think I'm losing the skill. If this one boring you, let me know and I'm open for suggestion. Again, thanks for waiting and thanks for keeping up with me even when I have let you down.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: They were never mine and never will be *sobs*  
**Beta**: Laura, who did a perfect job for a first timer. Why haven't I found you before? But if there are mistakes still, have mercy on our poor souls.

a/n: _I know I had promised two chapters the next time I update. But I can't help it, I feel too bad about making you wait for so long. I'm so sorry I have to break my promise and update only one for now. God knows how long will it take if I were to upload this chapter together with the next one. Since today is my birthday, instead of getting gifts, I giving this to you. The greatest gift is to give one to someone special. And that special someone is you, you and you._

* * *

**It Takes Two to Tango**

**Chapter**** 13**

The clock ticked away as Dean and Sam sat silently in the motel room. There had been no talking done between the two of them since Bobby left with the kids.

Dean looked at Sam who was sitting at the table, fidgeting with his wrist band nervously as he pretended to look at the laptop screen. His brother might have grown into a 6 foot 4 giant who was more annoying than ever – little brother never ceased to be annoying – but in some aspects, he was still the same Sammy. Looking at Sam now Dean was reminded of the jittery Sammy – the way he twitched nervously, the way he pursed his lips now and again, and how he was avoiding looking Dean into the eyes – yeah, some things never changed. Perhaps he had never really lost his little brother like he thought he had.

Dean huffed. "Are we going to sit like this for the rest of the day?"

That startled Sam completely. He opened his mouth as if to say something but decided against it and frowned with annoyance instead.

Dean chuckled. Okay, it was official. Sam was acting Sammy-ish. Now if Sam had been wearing his oh-so-favorite hoodie his childish appearance would have been complete. Where was his hoodie… 'Oh yeah'. Dean shook his head in disbelief. He was getting forgetful nowadays.

Stretching over, Dean reached out for his backpack on the other side of the bed. The abrupt movement caused an intense spasm of his chest muscle. He groaned involuntarily, gaining the attention of the mother hen who had been hovering over him from the other side of the room.

Sam was instantly on his feet and with a few strides he was standing at Dean's side. "Dean?" He hovered over Dean's personal space – ready to jump to his brother's aid.

Dean ignored Sam and reached for the bag still, regardless of the stinging sensation he was feeling in his chest. He was well aware that with a damaged heart a chest muscle spasm could spell disaster but the disturbing feeling was not there and he knew he was going to be all right. He felt Sam's strong hand grasping his biceps with great tense. His brother was freaking out, clear albeit not as loud as any other mother hen would be. Dean would let Sam have it his way, for now.

Just as Sam was pulling him up the backpack was already on the bed by Dean's side. Sam leaned him against the headboard, retreated to the other bed and watched him cautiously. Dean waited for his breath to even out again before rummaging through the content of the backpack. He took out a laundry bag and handed it over to Sam.

Sam stared at the laundry bag, baffled, looked up to Dean and groaned with disgust. "You're not making me wash this."

"Open it already smartass." Dean grunted impatiently.

Sam rolled his eyes and opened the laundry bag - expecting nothing but a not-so-fragrant prank. However no evil stench seeped out from the sack but it smelled of fabric softener instead. His suspicions went into the drain as he pulled out his hoodie – newly washed and pressed - from the laundry bag.

Sam's mind went into overdrive as he tried to remember how Dean could have gotten his hands on the hoodie and why it should be washed in the first place. Oh yeah, Dean had used it to wipe off the mess Sammy caused on the Impala's backseat. But he never expected his big brother to actually get it cleaned.

"Tell me one thing Sam," Dean requested – feeling a little amused at how Sam was holding his hoodie. He looked as if he had just gotten a birthday gift. "Why do you love that jacket so much? It's not like it fits anymore." He gestured to Sam's overgrown build and was rewarded with a scowl.

Sam answered. "You gave it to me."

Hearing it made Dean's throat go dry. "I did?"

"Yeah, it was before Stanford."

"Oh!" It was all coming back to Dean now.

He _did_ give it to Sam on his brother's last birthday before Sam went to Stanford – before everyone knew he was going to Stanford. It was just another birthday where Sam was being grumpy about Dad being too occupied with hunting and they couldn't live a normal life. It just happened that Dean bought the hoodie with the money he earned by going undercover as a mechanic during the previous poltergeist hunt. He didn't even know what made him buy that hoodie instead of other things Sam would have liked.

"I'm sorry I got it dirty," Dean smiled seeing the look on Sam's face.

Sam choked up as he mumbled "Thank you." He fidgeted with the hoodie's zipper, smoothed the fabric of the jacket and Dean knew they were about to have one hell of a Kodak moment afterwards.

"Sam…" Dean might as well get started now and end it once and for all.

Sam stopped him halfway though. "Look Dean…I'm sorry. I…" he _was_ choking up. "I didn't mean what I said before. I was just angry at myself for the things I couldn't do." Sam was talking without making any eye-contact with Dean. He kept his head down and his eyes fixed on the hoodie. "I couldn't share whatever you're carrying on your shoulder. I feel so helpless and now…seeing you dying, again…I…" Sam fumbled for words.

Silently, Dean sighed – blaming himself for whatever Sam was feeling. He was too engrossed in his own sorrow he had failed to see how that would have troubled Sam, of how it would torture him too.

"Sam…"

"No, listen to me Dean." Sam didn't give Dean a chance. "Just listen before I feel I'm being too mushy."

"Mushy?" Dean mumbled to himself, slightly amused by Sam's choice of words. "Ooooo-kay."

"I want you to know that I never stopped trusting you Dean…not even a second. I trust you more than ever now, since you're the only family I have left. I can't trust you more than I already do, even if I want to." Sam's fingers were nervously rubbing the collar of the hoodie and Dean was sure if he had given Sam a ball of yarn and knitting needles, Sam would have started knitting a sweater.

Sam didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon so Dean let him continue.

"I would never doubt you…but the way I see it now, you're drowning in the post Hell trauma that you refuse to talk about." Sam looked up for the first time since he started talking. He studied Dean's face for a sign of denial. Though he found none he still ended up saying: "You may deny it all you want all day long but it's there Dean…and it's killing you, every single day."

"Do you know how hard it was to see you die again and again…just because you're being less careful about everything?" Sam's eyes were brimmed with tears. Everything had been too much for Sam to handle. The kids, the wraith and Dean dying - again. "I couldn't bear watching you die Dean…I barely survived when you died last time and I don't know if I'll survive if you die again. It was too painful and watching you killing yourself like this hurts the worst."

Sam's voice was hoarse and dry as he gathered himself after the painful revelation. "And Ruby…" Dean could hear a faint sob at the mentioning of Ruby. "God honest truth I couldn't even stand the sight of that bitch. But what choice did I have? When you…" Sam swallowed the word and continued. "The world came crumbling down on me. I tried to get you back, God knows I did, in any way I could…killed any son of a bitche that got in my way but I couldn't do it without her. Not alone." Sam ran a weary hand through his hair. He dared not look at Dean any longer, afraid he might see anger in his brother's eyes.

"I needed her to be strong because without you I was weak Dean…very weak. All my life you were the one who kept me strong and you kept me on my feet." Sam wasn't going to stop now. He started it and he might as well get it over with. "When you di…were gone, I was lost. I had nowhere to go…I didn't know where to start…hell, I didn't even want to live when I figured out that I could never bring you back."

Dean let out a heavy sigh. Things Sam had gone through – Dean had no idea they were that bad.

"I need to be strong…because I have to forget you." Sam rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands, drying his tears before they could ever be shed. "The day you came back…I felt like kicking myself in the butt for turning to Ruby but it was too late to turn back. If I could only turn back time…"

Dean was about to ask: "You're done?" but decided Sam _was_ done when he didn't say anything after a little while. His brother was still avoiding his eyes and Dean knew for sure that Sam was trying hard not to cry. The sight of his little brother in despair made Dean feel like cursing himself for lashing out on Sam earlier. He was an ignorant fool – drawing the wall down around him and pushing Sam away him when his brother needed him the most.

What had he changed himself into? Where had the time gone when he'd let Sam in and knock senses back into his head?

Dean cleared his throat. "I'm sorry too Sammy."

Sam looked up at Dean and waited.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that." Dean was never good at letting out his feelings. Sam always did better.

"Well…you're back now and that's all I ever wished for until now." Sam often knew when to throw the lifeline. "Now I only wish you'd trust me to share your burden." Sam said, almost whimpering.

"I wish I could Sam…but every time I try…" Dean huffed tiredly. "I am reminded of what happened down there. What they did to me, what I did…I wish I couldn't remember anything." He felt a sob coming and he quickly shoved it down his throat. "I don't even know where to start."

"Maybe you can start by believing you're back here and I got your back."

"I know…but it's so hard." Dean shook his head. "Everything is not the same anymore. I mean, you and Ruby…I don't even know if you're the same brother I knew."

Sam's eyes burnt with unshed tears. He quickly blinked them away and braced himself for the next revelation.

"Yes, you're stronger. Trust me in certain cases I'm glad you are but you're not only stronger…all those secrets you're keeping from me…made me feel you're somewhat different." Dean revealed, hoping that he would not lose his brother as a result. "Almost like a stranger."

Silence cut through the room.

"I don't know," Dean gazed out the window. "It seems like you don't need me anymore and I'm not even sure why I'm here and what reason there is for me to be back."

"Shit!" Sam held his breath. This 'talking' was a lot harder than he thought it would be. "Dean…" the tears he was holding were threatening to let themselves free. When was the last time he cried? Not long ago – when he allowed himself to give up finding ways to get Dean back, when he resigned to the fact that he was not going to get Dean back.

"I need you Dean…you're the only one I need now," Sam murmured faintly. "You're my brother." He was choking up with words and surge of emotions. "Please trust me on that."

That confession made Dean feel warm all over. Then again for Sam to remind him that they were brothers was a clear sign of how distant he had become from his brother. "It's not entirely your fault though…" Dean turned to look at Sam and was a little taken aback by how pale Sam looked. Sam looked at him in return and rewarded him with a sad smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I was so afraid of losing you I didn't see that I haven't been myself either since I got back."Dean smiled. Sam was getting paler and Dean was aware there was one hell of a fight dwelling in his little brother.

Dean cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry Sammy."

"I think both of us had our share in this," Sam rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little embarrassed. He felt like a kid admitting his mistakes to a parent, _or__a__big__brother_.

Dean raised his brows, bit his lower lip and nodded. "Fair enough."

"I can't promise to stay away from Ruby but I promise I'll try." Sam confessed. "You just have to trust that I can handle things on my own and I will ask for your help if I can't."

"We'll start with small steps." That was Dean's promise. "It's not easy I know…but we'll do fine."

Sam nodded as he smiled, flashing his best dimpled smile. "Yeah, we will." Then he remembered something. "One more thing Dean…please don't carry the burden alone. I'm here to share…I am your brother too."

"Yeah…okay." Dean smiled before his mind registered something. "Hey! What do you mean 'too'? You're the only brother I have."

Sam's blushed cheeks stood out against the pale parlor of his face. "Doesn't look like it since the kids came."

Dean tried to stifle a laugh but ended up chuckling instead. "Dude! Is that jealousy I hear?"

"What? Nooo!" The rosy tinge on Sam's cheeks got intense. In a dash he bolted up to his feet and went to the table. "Why should I be jealous?" throwing his hands in the air Sam sounded as if Dean had just come up with the most absurd idea.

"Jealousy? Pfft!"

Sam's voice was trailing behind him but it was loud enough for Dean to prove his theory. Yep! Sam was jealous of Dean's attention towards the kids – _or__one__of__the__kids_. He watched with amusement as Sam pretended researching from Bobby's book. The nervous Sammy was back in action - _the__way__he__twitched__nervously,__the__way__he__pursed__his__lips__now__and__again,__and__how__he__was__avoiding__looking__Dean__into__the__eyes_ – yeah, his brother was back.

"You know what?" Dean got up from the bed and grabbed his towel. As he headed to the bathroom, Dean walked passed Sam, reached out and ruffled Sam's hair. His hand stayed on Sam's head for a moment or two before he let go and said, "Let's go join Bobby and the kids at the ice cream shop."

Sam was still overwhelmed by Dean's gesture and his throat croaked as he uttered: "Ice cream?"

"Yeah, as soon as I'm done in here," Dean stepped into the bathroom but then he turned around and said playfully. "And you're so not taking my cherries," before closing the bathroom door.

Sam straightened up, confused by Dean's remark. A little bit of brain drilling and he had it all coming back to him.

"Aww! Come on! That was like twenty years ago!" He shouted over his shoulder towards the bathroom. Returning to his laptop Sam mumbled, "It's not like I stole every charry on your ice cream."

* * *

_-At __the__ Candy __Bar-_

"Get in Sammy." Bobby opened the passenger door and helped Sammy into the truck. The toddler waggled his legs and giggled like mad as Bobby lifted him off the ground.

"Up, up and away!" Sammy shrieked happily as he posed like Superman flying in the sky. The kid was very cheery after the ice cream treat. Bobby was sure the little guy is having one hell of a sugar rush. But when Bobby tried buckling the seatbelt over him, Sammy screamed painfully.

Every time Bobby touched him Sammy would yelp and yank himself away from him. After two or three attempts, Bobby backed away – fearing he had somehow hurt the little guy. He looked at Sammy nervously. "Where does it hurt?"

"Nothin' hurt." Sammy blinked innocently and looked at Bobby as if he had asked him the most ridiculous question.

Bobby stared at Sammy incredulously. "Then why are you screaming like you're hurtin'?"

"Your fingers are co-cona-conaminated with Kwypton—kwytonite." Sammy answered with a cheeky smile.

"Kwyptonite?" Bobby was baffled. In the realm of hunters, he was known as the walking dictionary but this was one language he didn't speak.

"Kryptonite," Dean explained. Bobby glanced down beside him, hoping the Sammy Advanced Learner's Dictionary to elaborate. The kid sighed jadedly and rolled his eyes, looking somewhat annoyed and cocky at the same time. "You know…Superman?"

"Oh!" Realization dawned on him and Bobby felt like kicking himself in the butt for the slow pick up of his brain.

"Uncle Bobby…" Dean called – his voice a little strained. When Bobby looked down to him, he raised his pinky and grinned sheepishly. He was jumping on his heels - one foot after another.

Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose. _Why__now?_ Why now when they are ready to head back to the motel? They were in the shop nearly a couple of hours and nobody asked for a bathroom break. These Winchesters, young or old, seemed to be developing a pattern of bad timing.

"Go, just go now." Bobby waved the older kid off and looked at the younger one suspiciously. "You need to go too?" Bobby's eyes

Sammy bit his lower lip and scrunched his nose, thought for a moment or two and shook his head vigorously. "Nope, 'm fine."

"You're sure?" Bobby still wouldn't believe the little guy. He had had so much experience dealing with the youngest Winchester. Sam was not as innocent when he was young as he was now. He was a real cheeky monkey back then – and now.

"U'huh." Sammy nodded as he fidgeted with his shirt button – indifferent of the older man's glare thrown his way. "Wee wee says no."

"Wee wee?" Bobby was perplexed. He realized he had just dismissed the only dictionary he had to understand Sammy's language. "What's…" He didn't finish his sentence when he saw where Sammy's eyes were directed at. "Ooooo-kay." He didn't want to know more.

Sammy grinned. "Deannie called him that."

"Okay kid, stop." Bobby rubbed his temple. The kid had just referred to 'that' certain part of his anatomy as 'him'. _Way__too__much__information_. "Just stop."

The little one blinked owlishly and then: "Tee-hee," he giggled and presented Bobby a huge hug. His chubby arms enveloped Bobby's waist tightly, fingers clenching the sides of his shirt in vice-like grip.

Bobby's heart melted. His eyes burnt with unshed tears. _God!__He__'__s__going__soft__these__days._

When Sammy released him and looked up to him with a bright smile Bobby had to restrain himself from dragging the little one back into his arms. He felt a sudden urge to protect him from what the future was going to hold for him.

"Uncle Bobby?" Sammy stared at Bobby with confusion. "You gonna cry?" He asked solemnly seeing Bobby's sudden change.

Bobby blinked back the tears that were brimming in his eyes and looked down to Sammy. The kid mirrored him – close to the verge of breaking into tears. He offered a big smile to lighten the mood. "No kid. There's dust in my eyes."

"You wan' me to blow them for you?" Sammy wiggled out of his seatbelt and stood up on the seat, using the door as the leverage. He took Bobby's face into his hands and searched his eyes intently.

The older man smiled. He took Sammy's small hands into his and squeezed them lovingly. "It's gone now." Bobby sat the boy back to his seat and buckled him up. "I'm fine now that I got a Superman looking after me." He patted Sammy's head and brushed his hair.

"You sure you don't need bathroom break?" He asked again.

Sammy seemed to be in doubt. But then he looked to his Mr. Wee wee and said "He—.." he couldn't finish his sentence when Bobby interrupted.

"Okay!"

Once again making sure that Sammy's belt was fastened and his door was locked Bobby walked around the jeep towards the driver's side. He looked into the side mirror and waited for Dean to appear at the diner's door.

Bobby sighed exasperatedly. He felt for the kid.

* * *

_ "Uncle Bobby, where's dad?"_

_Bobby rubbed his face nervously._

_The question had rendered him speechless. His heart skipped a beat and his throat went dry. The time span between Dean asking the question and Bobby taking the time to answer was the longest Bobby had ever felt._

_Bobby looked at Dean and lowered his gaze as he saw Dean looking at him intently. The kid was as adamant and as firm as ever. Although Bobby was not going to answer him anytime soon, he didn't seem to be tired of waiting for Bobby to answer him. This was the time where Bobby had hoped Dean is had been an adult – when things unspoken would mean everything he needed to know._

_He was working his brain on how to deliver the news when Dean suddenly muttered: "He's gone isn't he?"_

_There was nothing more hurtful than realizing that Dean had always been anticipating tragedies to fall upon the older Winchester. He must have prepared himself for the worst and to think that he'd been living with that reality for the rest of his childhood was painful for Bobby to bear. His stomach clenched and he felt nauseous at the thought. _

_"Daddy's gone?" Sammy had stopped eating and was now holding on to his brother's arm, looking at Dean anxiously. He was already on the brink of tears. "Deannie? Where does Daddy goed?"_

_Sammy's lips trembled as Dean continued sitting there, stiff and quiet. His brother was taking too long to answer him and that was enough to trigger the idea that something was wrong._

_"I'm sorry kid." Bobby confirmed the news and raised his gaze to meet Dean's eyes. For a moment there he could see the tears pooling in the green eyes but as soon as the boy blinked, the tears were gone. What happened next was something Bobby wished he would never see. It was a sight that was grim enough to make him shudder._

_The boy smiled. He smiled an honest to God smile. Dean looked down to Sammy and said teasingly: "Dad left to find another son."_

_"What?" Sammy's face fell. All colors had vanished from his face and he gripped Dean tighter causing his knuckles to turn white. "Why?" He whimpered sadly. His bright brown eyes were brimmed with tears._

_"He wants another boy in the family."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he already has a boy and a girl, he wants one more." Dean smirked mischievously._

_"I'm not a girl!" Sammy cried._

_"And I didn't say anything about you being a girl either." There was a naughty grin on Dean's face as he uttered "Oh wait! Were you implying that you're a girl?"_

_It took him a brief second to register Dean's remark and when he did Sammy released his annoyance by fervently hitting his big brother. Dean laughed as Sammy landed small punches to every part of his body his hands could reach._

_"You even fight like a girl," snorted Dean. "No boys like cherries on top of their ice cream." Sammy's pouty face didn't stop his mischief. At least now that he was annoyed, he was not feeling miserable anymore._

_Sammy's babbling and Dean's laughter echoed with the excited screaming and shouting of the kids entering the diner but Bobby couldn't hear a thing but a terrible buzzing sound inside his head. His vision was hazy and he had to blink to clear it only to have it return to its previous state._

_If he didn't know better, Bobby would have laughed at the scene in front of him. He knew the Winchesters too well to fall for their façade. Dean was laughing and smiling but Bobby knew for sure it was all fake. The seven year old was trying to be strong for his baby brother – like he had always been his entire life._

_The laughter and smiles radiating from the boy were making him sick in his stomach. His blood boiled with anger and his eyes singed with tears that he couldn't show._

_'Darn you John!' he was angry at John – both for raising the kid to be an adult before his age and for dying and leaving him to deal with the boys, first the adults and now the kids. But mostly he was angry at himself for not being able to protect any of the Winchesters, John, Sam or Dean._

_Inside, Bobby cursed his bad timing and luck. The kids had been with the older boys for days and they chose him to ask about their father. That was the most dreadful question an adult could ever get from a child. Ghost and monsters were easier to handle compared to dealing with a death related question._

_Bobby was starting to think Winchester's luck was finally getting on him._

_"Uncle Bobby?" Dean's voice was what startled him and brought him back to reality. He looked at the boy and found him staring at him – with that smile on his face. Damn! Bobby hated that smile. It was the same smile Dean gave him about two years ago when he revealed the nature of the deal he had made with the crossroad demon to bring Sam back to life._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can we go?"_

_"Yeah…okay, yeah." Bobby slapped the money on the table, waved at the diner's keeper and stood waiting for the kids. Dean and Sammy walked ahead of him as he followed with lazy steps._

_He hoped for no more questions or he would make sure the older Winchesters were going to get his piece of mind._

_Payback's a bitch._

* * *

"Uncle Bobby?"

Sammy's voice snapped Bobby's mind away from the revelation moment in the diner. Everything seemed to have returned to normal since then. Dean didn't ask anymore questions and Sammy didn't throw another tantrum about their dad's whereabouts.

Bobby turned to Sammy and found the toddler looking up to him expectantly. "Yeah?"

"Deannie…" Sammy started to whimper. His chubby fingers were wrapped around Bobby's wrist and he tugged at it desperately. "Where's Deannie?" There was worry written all over his face.

This didn't look good. Sammy was very alert about Dean and somehow these two shared some sort of subconscious relation that usually worked among twins. So when Sammy worried about Dean Bobby knew he should be worried too.

After all Dean had gone for quite some time just to relief himself.

"Let's go." Bobby ushered the tot out the jeep and they went into the diner to look for Dean. The first place they searched for was the restroom.

There were only two booths in the restroom and none of them were occupied. Bobby's heart sank. His heart was beating viciously. He didn't realize he was gripping Sammy's hand tightly until he heard the kid snivel in pain. He pulled Sammy with him and immediately exited the restroom, heading towards the diner's counter where the keeper was attending to his account.

"Excuse me, have you seen one of my boys?" Bobby was just starting to describe Dean when the keeper recognized him at an instant.

"Yeah. I saw him." The Candy Bar's keeper nodded excitedly. "He entered the shop about five minutes ago and stood at the door looking out at something." The kid was acting weird and it got his attention. "I asked him what's wrong but he didn't say anything…he just smiled and left."

Bobby's heart clenched and he could barely breathe. His blood ran cold and Bobby felt his body going numb.

"He'd left?" was all Bobby could say as Sammy started to sob uncontrollably next to him.

"Sh-."

* * *

"I wonder how Bobby is doing with the kids." Sam mumbled as he watched Dean lock the door. His brother was fumbling with the keys, hissing and grunting with frustration. Sam eyed him cautiously and saw the slight tremble coursing through Dean's hand. He cursed aloud when the keys slipped off his hand and fell near his feet.

"Here, let me give you a hand." Sam picked up the key from the pavement and inserted it in the lock with no hassle. He pretended that he didn't see the flush on Dean's face and the wheezing in his brother's breath.

Dean's health was deteriorating and it was deteriorating fast.

Dean cleared his throat, trying to be oblivious of how Sam easily locked the door when before he had quite a trouble doing it. He huffed. "Bobby would do just fine."

Sam turned around and asked: "Huh? What?"

"You wondered how Bobby's doing with the kids," Dean reminded him and continued, "he would be fine. Dad used to leave us with him often." He turned and walked towards the Impala, aware that Sam was following close behind. He could feel Sam staring at his back.

"Yeah, I remember most of the times we were with him." Sam smiled fondly as his mind replayed the images from his childhood. He remembered giving Bobby quite a headache when he was a kid, not to mention a very impressive makeover on Bobby's wall which now he had smoothly covered with stacks of books and dusty bookshelves. "He's one hell of a man for being able to deal with us," approved Sam.

"Not to mention grumpy too." Dean added and shuddered.

Sam laughed.

"Talking about the devil." Dean took out his cell from his jacket pocket and read Bobby's name on the display. "Sometimes I wonder if he's a psychic." He flipped the cell open and answered the call.

"Bobby…" Dean was cut short and Sam could hear Bobby practically screaming into the phone at the end other end of the line. While the call went on Sam watched as Dean lost all the colors on his already too pale face. When Dean ended the call and turned to face him, the look on his face was unreadable.

"We've got a problem."

The pounding in his chest was so loud he could practically hear it. Whatever news Dean had coming for him Sam was already fearing for Sammy, Dean and Bobby. It could be any one out of so many. The wraith? Demons? Avenging hunters? – just to name a few.

"Dean's missing."

**TBC**

* * *

a/n: Does this chapter makes up as my atonement? Again, thank you for waiting for so long. What have I done to deserve all of you. Enjoy!


End file.
